El Camino del Guerrero
by Vick Pena
Summary: El elenco de robotech en una nueva aventura parte de la saga del Camino del Guerrero: Parte 1: Todos esperan malas noticias, especialmente cuando Khyron esta en la ciudad NO LEAN LOS REVIEWS PARA QUE DISFRUTEN LA HISTORIA AL 100%
1. La suerte de Rick, La pesadilla de Lisa

**Vick**** Dice: **He escrito esta historia en español para hacerla más rápida en su elaboración y tan descriptiva como quiero que sea, además, tenía más capítulos en español que en inglés y no tengo tiempo de traducirlos.

Esta historia será traducida pronto para beneplácito de la avida audiencia de habla Inglesa.

Este Fic es un poco diferente a los que se han escrito y espero sinceramente que a todos los lectores de lengua Hispana les agrade este tributo a la serie de televisión que cambió todas mis novelas de Sci Fi.

Agradecimientos: Primero, a todas las personas que leyeron esta historia como Lector Beta porque sus comentarios y correcciones fueron clave para dar a este trabajo la forma que siempre quise darle, tres lectores Beta de tres países diferentes, Oveja Negra, de Argentina, Faye Siegel de Puerto Rico y la gran autora de Viñetas Letra K, Isabel Ameban de España, a todos ustedes, muchas gracias.

Finalmente, a los que inventaron la Pocket PC IPAQ1910 porque gracias a este grandioso aparato pude terminar mi historia aun sin estar frente a mi computadora.

Punto de Contacto: .mx

ROBOTECH

El Camino del Guerrero.

The Path of the Warrior.

By Vick

Colaboración Especial de

Oveja Negra

Faye Siegel

Isabel Ameban

Vick,mx

Prólogo

En el año 1999 una fortaleza espacial gigante se estrelló en la isla Macross en el Pacífico del Sur…Diez años después, una raza de humanoides gigantes llamados Zentradi arribó a este planeta para reclamar lo que fue la Nave fortaleza de Zor llevando a la humanidad a una confrontación tal que casi terminó con la vida sobre la Tierra.

Mientras los sobrevivientes de la Primera Guerra Robotech se esfuerzan por reconstruir lo que ellos consideran su forma de vida, los recién llegados alienígenas que deambulan entre ellos son un recordatorio viviente de las muertes y el dolor causado por esta raza alienígena.

La ciudad de New Macross y su majestuoso monumento son un cruel recordatorio de lo que para la gente de la Tierra fue el principio del Apocalipsis, el SDF-1, descansando plácidamente en un lago sirve de protector y deseable trofeo para los que aún luchan…guerreros Zentradi que aun luchan en nuestro planeta…renegados en un mundo extraño, además de ser un blanco fácil en cualquier momento para la armada que acecha entre las estrellas.

Capítulo 1

_**La suerte de Rick, la pesadilla de Lisa**_

Para la Comandante Lisa Hayes, caminar al trabajo era algo necesario, no porque no tuviese nada que hacer, no…mas bien por el enorme cúmulo de trabajo que le esperaba. El caminar le traía paz…paz en mundo que se estaba yendo lenta pero definitivamente al infierno.

La ciudad de New Macross estaba creciendo lentamente, edificios, parques y centros comerciales estaba apareciendo de la nada, la gente estaba realmente empezando a creer que todo había terminado pero ella sabía que la Paz que estaba viviendo no era más que momentánea y eso la hacía sentirse mal.

Ella deseaba el disfrutar sus caminatas como cuando no había guerra. Lisa deseaba, por ejemplo, continuar con su vida y casarse, o tener hijos como aquella mujer al otro lado de la calle, que alimentaba a su hijo mientras esperaba a que la luz del semáforo cambiara.

Lisa suspiró y continuó su camino hacia el SDF-1 pensando que la vida, SU vida, había cambiado de una rutina placentera a una de constante estrés…todo en un corto tiempo.

Mientras pasaba por un tienda de Música, la voz familiar de Lynn Min May llenó el aire; la gente se arremolinaba para comprar Cds, DVDs y todo tipo de material relacionado con la artista, incluso aquella película basada en la batalla contra la armada de Dolza en la que ella misma aparecía encarnada por nada menos y nada mas que Sandra Bullock a quien ella odiaba.

_La Fuerza de las Armas_, la película del siglo, tenía además, algunos errores históricos como, por ejemplo, el momento en el que el piloto del Skull-1, el Señor Tobey McGuire, rescataba a MinMay y no a Sandra…es decir, no a Lisa Hayes, de la base de Alaska.

Rick había comentado algo sórdido sobre esa parte en el debut de la película y ambos se había reído de eso pero no del final donde Lisa era mandada a otro país para servir como enfermera del ejército de salvación.

_Hollywood _pensó Lisa sonriendo levemente mientras se preguntaba como reaccionaria aquella gente si supiera como Min May estaba conectada a su vida en más de una forma.

La sonrisa se evaporó cuando recordó el porqué estaba ligada a ella.

Rick Hunter era la conexión y lo odiaba.

Mientras suspiraba de nuevo pensó en el juego de llaves que Rick le había dado para que Lisa limpiara su casa mientras él estaba en servicio…_Un pequeño homenaje a tu valentía que deseo hacer _le había dicho a Rick cuando por fin él había accedido a darle las llaves.

¿Tendría Min May acceso a la casa de Rick?, pensó y de inmediato desecho la idea pues ella no estaba en la ciudad de New Macross

Tal pensamiento la sorprendió pues no se había dado cuenta de que tanto sabía acerca de los pormenores de la estrella; aun así, meditó, era su trabajo conocer donde estaba el enemigo.

Eso la hizo sonreír

El día era hermoso aun y cuando el cielo estaba cubierto por nubes. Era un hermoso día otoñal de mediados de Octubre y no había seña de cuando empezaría a nevar

Lisa se acomodó la bufanda alrededor de su cuello cuando se detuvo en una intersección esperando por la señal para cruzar la calle.

La multitud alrededor de ella estaba en silencio, todos ellos perdidos en sus pensamientos mientras leían el periódico, tomaban café o hablaban por teléfono en camino a sus trabajos.

Un día normal en la ciudad, pensó Lisa cruzando la calle.

El sonido de un avión volando a baja altura la hizo voltear hacia arriba a tiempo para ver un grupo de aviones de combate Veritech pasando sobre la ciudad. No le sorprendió en absoluto el saber que ninguno de ellos era el Skull—1 piloteado por el Teniente Hunter

Mientras los aviones desaparecían a la distancia Lisa finalmente se rindió a la verdad…Estaba completamente enamorada de él pues estaba segura que nadie podía reconocer el tren de aterrizaje de un Veritech como ella lo hacía…Tal vez no era el avión en sí, pensó tratando de animarse, tal vez era la manera en que era piloteado, tal vez solo era esperanza, ¿quién lo sabía?

La verdad era que ella sabía mucho sobre Richard Tiberius Hunter.

Como su segundo nombre, oculto para todos por él mismo pero conocido por ella… aunque difícilmente se atrevería a usarlo sin su consentimiento).

Información aparentemente sin uso pero significativa en una relación.

¿Cuál relación? Pensó Lisa amargamente mientras seguía caminando hasta llegar al lago en el que el SDF-1 descansaba.

La imponente fortaleza aun mostraba las cicatrices de la batalla contra la flota Zentradi.

Lisa camino por la orilla del lago (el cual era, por cierto, el cráter resultante de un impacto que habia sido luego llenado con agua) hasta la llegar a la estación del trasbordador.

Un rostro familiar la saludo cuando abordaba.

— ¿Caminando de nuevo?—

—Hola Claudia, — dijo a manera de respuesta.

La mujer de piel oscura sonrío en su siempre presente estado de buen humor —Creo que con tu salario puedes comprar un automóvil.

—Prefiero caminar— dijo Lisa, llanamente.

—Ya veo— Claudia cruzó los brazos — dime, Lisa, ¿sigues limpiando la casa de Rick?

—De verdad, Claudia, no estoy de humor— Lisa cerró los ojos para lograr mantener la paciencia.

—Oh, lo siento, querida — Claudia sonrío otra vez tratando de provocar una reacción similar en Lisa, cosa que no sucedió —sólo quería empezar una conversación.

—Sí, claro y tú siguiente pregunta sería: ¿encontraste ropa interior de Min May?

Claudia Grant rió con ganas

— Claro que no, tonta— hubo una pausa — ¿de veras la encontraste?

Lisa torció los ojos y cruzó los brazos.

—Oh, vamos, Lisa — Claudia sonó seria esta vez — mira el lado positivo.

— ¿Acaso tiene uno?— preguntó ella.

—No, no lo tiene. Pero búscale uno, es decir, no culpes al hombre por no saber tus sentimientos, es un hombre común y corriente que no es especialmente sensible a esas cosas…Para él, tú eres su oficial superior.

—Creo que tienes razón — contestó Lisa pensativamente — Pero, después de todo lo que pasamos, pensé que sería fácil para el saber que… —otra pausa— Bueno, olvidemos el asunto.

—De acuerdo — Claudia se recargó contra el barandal de protección y empezó a hablar de otros temas arrastrando los pensamientos de Lisa lejos de Rick Hunter,

***

—No creo que esté aquí.

Eso fue lo primero que Rick pensó cuando abrió la puerta de su casa.

La verdad era que Lisa Hayes había partido hacia solo algunos minutos y que si volteaba a ver calle abajo, podría haber visto su largo cabello mientras ella se alejaba.

Pero Rick estaba muy cansado para siquiera pensar en estar otro minuto fuera de su casa.

—¡Ya llegue!— anunció Rick, en voz alta y luego rió un poco — Sí, como si alguien me fuera a contestar— pensó y luego se quito la chaqueta de vuelo que traía puesta.

El silencio de su casa era una bendición, especialmente después de una larga patrulla, a él le fascinaba volar, pero le fascinaba aun más hacerlo por diversión. Rick se había vuelto un extraordinario líder de escuadrón y era respetado por todo el mundo, pero eso era todo, cuando estaba de nuevo en casa se encontraba solo una vez más.

—Debería invitarla a salir, nada complicado, un café y ya — se dijo en voz alta. — Tal vez deba invitarla a cenar uno de estos días.

Tal idea sorprendió al joven piloto porque a pesar de tener ahora una mejor relación, la idea de invitarla a salir no se había presentado en su cabeza desde aquella vez en que ella abandonó el SDF-1 para tratar de convencer a los altos mandos militares que las negociaciones eran el mejor camino para evitar más muertes…Una idea tonta porque la única cosa que logró fue ser encadenada a un asiento de primera fila para ver la destrucción de la Tierra.

Para su buena suerte, Rick fue derribado y pudo rescatarla.

Ella estaría muerta ahora, pensó, y el solo imaginarlo le envió una ola de malestar a su cuerpo.

En ese estado caminaba en su casa pensando en tomar una ducha pero dirigiéndose a la cama esta lo recibió con un cariñoso abrazo acompañado por el aroma de flores

_Este es el perfume favorito de Lisa_

Ese fue el último pensamiento de Rick antes de quedarse dormido.

***

La Señorita Lynn Min May caminó hacia su cuarto privado y suspiró con disgusto.

Su espectáculo había terminado bien pero ella no estaba satisfecha.

Aún y cuando había sido vitoreada como la estrella que ella era no había sido suficiente pues era imposible para ella el entender cómo es que la mujer cuya voz había servido para abatir a la más poderosa armada del universo podía sentirse tan vacía.

Min May se sentó frente al espejo y el rostro que vio reflejado la llenó de sorpresa.

Se veía cansada y triste.

Lo peor era que así era como se sentía precisamente.

¿Cómo puedo sonreír en el escenario?, se preguntaba frecuentemente — ¿cómo es que puedo subir ahí y cantar sobre el amor cuando no siento nada?—

Esas eran Preguntas que no tenían respuesta sencilla.

Min May se recargó en su silla frotándose la sien en el proceso. En ese momento, alguien llamó a la puerta.

—Adelante— dijo.

Lyn Kyle, su primo y apoderado, entró al cuarto con una gran sonrisa en su rostro y una botella de champán en un contenedor con hielo y dos copas.

—Para celebrar— dijo.

—Has estado bebiendo demasiado— opinó Min May desde su asiento.

—No seas aguafiestas— replicó él poniendo el contenedor en la mesita de servicio — no beberé esta noche si eso te hace feliz pero tu deberías al menos tratar de relajarte un poco.

—Quiero irme de vacaciones— fue su respuesta.

— ¿Vacaciones? — protestó Kyle — ¿Y se puede saber a dónde?—

—A la ciudad de New Macross.—

—Rick Hunter…— adivinó él, ácidamente.

— ¿Y qué te hace pensar que es a él a quien quiero ver?

—Es simple…Tú no conoces a otra persona más que a él en esa ciudad…a él y a los militares que te usaron como carnada para asesinar a los Zentradi.

—Se te olvida que eran ellos los que nos querían matar.

—Lo hicieron— el abrió las persianas para revelar la enorme figura de la nave Zentradi que se había estrellado en lo que ahora era el centro de la ciudad— ¿Ves?…ellos acabaron con la Tierra.

—Pero nosotros estamos vivos.

Lyn Kyle suspiro mientras decía:

—Ese Rick Hunter tuyo te va a matar un día de estos.

***

Hope  
I refused to say it  
Thinking it was  
The only privilege  
Of the weakest ones  
Of the weakest ones  
Not believing  
In hope meant for me  
That I decided  
On my destiny  
All these sufferings  
I'm ready to endure them (1)

Khyron estaba mirando a través de la portilla de observación de su camarote.

Él lanzó un suspiro y cruzo sus brazos observando la jungla mientras su frustración lo llevaba, de nueva cuenta, en un laberinto de enojo y deseo de estar en otro lugar que no fuera este asqueroso planeta que él se negaba a llamar su nuevo 'hogar'.

Las reparaciones de su crucero de combate progresaban de manera lenta y tediosa con numerosas incursiones en territorio Microniano para obtener refacciones y material para la reparación. Más tarde que temprano su crucero funcionaria de nuevo pero por el momento solamente los sistemas de preservación de vida (incluido el sistema de acondicionamiento de temperatura) estaban operacionales.

Sin embargo, ese pequeño lujo no era suficiente para hacerlo feliz.

La mitad de su tripulación había muerto cuando su crucero se había estrellado después de pelear para salvar a Azonia y a sus Meltran, lo único que lo hacía feliz era haber mandando al infierno a uno de sus peores enemigos.

Lo cual le recordaba a Breetai.

"_Maldito seas, Breetai",_ pensaba regularmente, maldiciéndolo por sus tácticas de combate superiores a las suyas.

Solo un milagro lo había mantenido con vida y ahora, dos años más tarde, con toda esa jungla a su alrededor, la urgencia por venganza era una constante espina en su alma.

El sonido de las puertas abriéndose lo alertó pero no lo hizo moverse para ver quién era.

— ¿Aún aquí?—

La voz de Azonia lo hizo sonreír, últimamente y sin importar lo que ella había significado para él en tiempo pasado, se habían convertido en muy buenos amigos y compañeros y no había nada que no hicieran juntos.

Es un sentimiento interesante, pensaba Khyron, el tener un perfecto aliado en situaciones difíciles... ¿Por qué habrían de separar a mujeres y hombres?, se preguntaba ahora: eran buenas compañeras, los apoyaban, eran atentas y en todos los casos olían muy bien.

Azonia lo hacía sentirse completo.

Y aunque él probablemente jamás lo entendería, estaba nada menos que enamorado,

—Sí, solamente pensaba.--

Ella sonrió y le mostró un dispositivo de mano con gráficas y reportes en su pantalla.

—Este es nuestro siguiente objetivo.--

El estudio los mapas sin ningún signo de interés, ella lo notó.

—¿Qué sucede?--

—Ven aquí. — él la llevó junto al frente a la ventana tomando su mano.

— ¿Qué _te_ sucede?— pregunto ella más confundida sin soltar su mano.

— ¿Por qué estamos aquí?— él empezó, mirando hacia fuera.

—Somos soldados — Azonia dijo inmediatamente, — Estábamos en combate y fuimos derribados. — Ella se encogió de hombros — Así de simple.—

—No…— él negó con un gesto — Estamos aquí por causa de esa estúpida fortaleza que Zor construyó.

—Sí, y es nuestro deber el recuperarla para los Maestros de la Robotechnia…Imagina lo que podría suceder si cae en las manos de los Invid.

Él gruño, enojado

— A estas alturas no sé quién es el peor enemigo que tenemos.

— ¿A qué te refieres?…— ella pareció confundida — Si el Invid encuentra este planeta, sería mejor que no estuviéramos aquí — Azonia negó con la cabeza — Lo que sea que estés pensando, Khyron, creo que debes compartirlo conmigo. Tú sabes que escuchare todo lo que tengas que decir. —

—Lo sé. — Él cruzó lo brazos. — Todos nosotros estamos aquí por una simple cosa — levantó un dedo para enmarcar sus palabras — una estrategia rastrera que uso una estúpida canción de Min May. Me gustaría haberla matado cuando tuve la oportunidad.

—Pero…

—Yo he estado en muchos campos de batalla…He visto cosas que estos micronianos no son siquiera capaces de imaginar…Yo destruí el Domo Principal en la Capital Invid y casi maté al Regente en combate cuerpo a cuerpo…— Khyron dijo esto con una mezcla de odio y orgullo — ¿Y todo para qué?…para ser vencido por una canción…—

Azonia tal vez se acercó un paso hacia él, pero si él lo notó o no, paso desapercibido; ella sentía el conflicto en el interior de aquel hombre y quería mostrarle que tanto se preocupaba, pero se contuvo simplemente cruzando los brazos.

—Eres un excelente soldado. — Ofreció ella, conmovida por sus palabras. — Y nadie jamás te quitara el orgullo de ser un Comandante Zentradi.

Él no dijo nada, solo la miró fijamente pero cuando sus ojos se encontraron el desvió la mirada porque no pudo resistir la intensidad de aquellos ojos verdes

—Vámonos— Ella giró para salir de la habitación. — Tenemos trabajo que hacer.

—Sí…— él la siguió pero una idea empezó a gestarse en su mente mientras salían y nació al pasar por la pared donde el ponía sus preciados tesoros de combate, porque él, como todo Zentradi, tenía una colección de objetos ganados en batalla, cada uno con un significado especial.

La pared tenía repisas metálicas colocadas de tal forma que todos los objetos eran visibles. Aquí, un casco de combate Invid, allá, una espada usada por los Thyresianos, un mundo que el mismo había visto morir solo por intentar sublevarse a la ocupación Zentradi, màs alla objetos que no recordaba con exactitud pero que eran, todos ellos piezas de algún combatiente que había muerto por mano de Khyron.

Los trofeos se sucedían uno tras otro en las repisas, cada uno con su propia historia.

El último objeto estaba flotando en un cilindro de líquido transparente, una criatura en forma de mano con seis dedos que casi había terminado con su vida y la de Azonia hacia ya mucho tiempo en un planeta llamado Endira.

Trofeos y más trofeos de todos los mundos donde él había peleado.

Solo al verlos se dio cuenta de que no tenía ninguno de los Micronianos. Lo cual le dio la idea de que debía hacer aún antes de pensar en destruir el SDF-1.

***

El atardecer cayó sobre Ciudad New Macross, el fin de un día ordinario.

Y para Lisa y Claudia era la oportunidad de obtener un poco de esparcimiento para alejarse de la rutina, en esta ocasión, en el Bar.

Lisa ya había bebido algunos tragos, solo entonces una sonrisa se asomó en su rostro. Claudia estaba saboreando su bebida de una manera lenta y pausada en contraste con su compañera lo cual era divertido, es decir, ver a la siempre controlada y seria Lisa Hayes ponerse ebria, la divertía.

—Oye, más despacio, no creo poder cargarte en mi espalda.

—Deja que el licor fluya. — Lisa dijo, en una especie de euforia alcohólica. — Después de todo, no tengo nada por hacer mañana.

—Eso es bastante notorio.

— ¡Así es!— Continuó Lisa. — Tú sabes, solamente tengo que lavar mi ropa. — un gesto casual. — limpiar la casa de Rick…interesante, ¿no crees?—

—Y tanto— Claudia intentó tomar la botella de Merlot que se erguía al centro de la mesa pero Lisa fue más rápida.— ¡Oye!

—Lo siento— Lisa se rió con ganas.— Dime que harás tú mañana.— Preguntó sirviéndose una generosa cantidad de licor en su vaso y procediendo después a rellenar el aún medio lleno vaso de su amiga.

—Creo que tengo algunos pendientes que arreglar y luego a trabajar.

— ¡Aburrido!— Lisa acotó, riendo divertida.

—Tendrás una resaca horrenda por la mañana.

—Es mejor que estar pensando en Rick— La sonrisa se esfumó de los labios de Lisa como si nunca hubiera estado ahí.

—Oh, Lisa— Claudia tomo la mano de Lisa en un reconfortante apretón pero Lisa la retiró de inmediato.

—No quiero tu lástima— Apuntó, molesta.

Claudia cruzó los brazos en actitud defensiva. —Ok—

—Es increíble que pueda dirigir un ataque contra un crucero enemigo pero no poder decirle al hombre que amo lo que siento por él— Ella finalizó su trago de golpe trayendo un poco más de rubor a sus mejillas. — Y para acabar de arruinarlo, la competencia no es sólo cualquier chica, es la estrella más famosa del mundo, el icono de la victoria en contra de las fuerzas Zentradi: ¡Lynn Min May!— Lisa terminó la frase ceremoniosamente pero cargada de las acidez que Claudia sintió pena por ella.

El camarero se acercó a la mesa y preguntó si todo estaba bien probablemente atraído por la mención de la estrella, Lisa y Claudia eran regulares de aquel lugar y el mesero lo sabía e incluso sabía quiénes eran ellas y cuál había sido su parte en la Batalla contra Dolza, pero nunca se había atrevido a mencionarlo.

—Merlot, por favor y la cuenta— pidió Claudia.

—Al momento, señorita.

—No sé que me impide estrangularla.— Lisa continuo enmarcando su comentario con un gesto hecho con sus manos en el cual apretaba un imaginario cuello con tal fuerza que sus manos se crisparon — Es decir, — dijo más calmada. — No es justo.

—Nunca lo es.

Ambas mujeres se dieron cuenta entonces que el mesero aun estaba ahí y que había presenciado aquel arrebato de rabia.

— ¿Le importaría ir a por nuestra orden?—

El mesero se alejó hecho una exhalación. Al momento, Lisa retomó el tema.

—Debería serlo. — dijo en un tono molesto. — pero no estoy segura de querer escuchar su respuesta… ¿qué tal si dice que la ama a ella y no a mí? — Ella negó con la cabeza. — Eso terminaría por matarme.

El mesero regreso y dejó la botella en el centro de la mesa sin decir nada y luego partió a la mesa contigua.

—Creo que estoy dispuesta a matar a Min May solamente para estar segura de que esta fuera de la competencia. — dijo Lisa con tal vehemencia que Claudia pensó por un momento que hablaba en serio.

Sin embargo y conociendo a Lisa como solo ella lo hacía, fue suficiente para hacerla lanzar una carcajada.

—Si yo fuera tú. — Dijo Claudia, inclinándose hacia ella. — Tomaría otro camino hacia la solución.

—¿Una bazooka?

Ambas mujeres rieron por un buen rato ante tal comentario y ese fue el final del mal humor de Lisa Hayes.

—Olvidémonos de el— Ofreció ella. — No sé porque siempre termino hablando de él.

—Ok— Claudia levantó su vaso para brindar. — Por mejores tiempos.

****

Time moving slow  
The minutes seem like hours  
The final curtain call I see  
How true is this  
Just get it over with  
If this is true, just let it be

Ride the Lighting –Metallica(2)

Dos días después.

—Escuadrón Skull, Escuadrón Skull, este es Delta-1, Teniente Hunter, por favor responda.

—Aquí Rick, ¿qué pasa Lisa?—

El rostro de Lisa apareció en la pantalla de la derecha, junto al radar.

—Rick, tenemos una fuerza de ataque Zentradi aterrizando cerca del sector Industrial de Nuevo Boston…Inteligencia piensa que Khyron está intentando recuperar refacciones para sus Battlepods.

—Estamos a quince minutos, —Rick consulto sus cartas de navegación en la pantalla izquierda. —Max y Mirilla están cerca, los llamaré.—

—Negativo, Rick— Replicó Lisa. — Están asignados a otra misión prioridad uno. Creo que iras solo con tus hombres.

—Está bien. — Rick asintió. — Este es el Skull-1, fuera.

—Ten cuidado.

—Ya me conoces.

***

—_Recuerda lo que tienes que hacer._

—_¿Podremos charlar cuando regreses?_

—_Estoy seguro que sí, Azonia._

****

La idea de atacar a un comando Zentradi era peligrosa, pero se había vuelto peor cuando ese inmenso y poderoso ejército se había convertido en nada más que una guerrilla; sus ataques eran cada vez más desesperados y suicidas con tal de obtener piezas de recambio para sus Mechas y cruceros de combate.

Los Zentradi podían ya no ser un ejército monumental pero no eran menos peligrosos.

Como aquel grupo por ejemplo: un grupo compacto pero bien organizado de diez Battlepods y una armadura que Rick reconoció como la que se había informado era la que pilotaba Khyron.

—Bien, gente. — dijo en el Tac Net y mientras su Veritech se transformaba a Battloid. — David y Morales trataran de desviar su fuego mientras Steele, Hicks y yo los golpeamos por los flancos, usaremos la distracción que los Spartan no darán desde tierra.

—Sí, señor. — Uno de los pilotos aceleró para tomar formación.

Los enemigos estaban atrincherados detrás de algunos almacenes y edificios del puerto disparando contra todo lo que pudiera parecer una amenaza mientras los Spartan, seis en total, tomaban posiciones un tanto precarias en las calles adyacentes, precarias pues los edificios circundantes eran todos apartamentos de los empleados de la zona industrial.

Los Regult Zentradi protegían al de Khyron mientras este parecía buscar algo en los Almacenes.

Rick se mordió el labio y se lanzo al ataque mientras los Battloid de David y Morales aterrizaban entre fuego cruzado para empezar a disparar.

Usando sus misiles, David logró atraer la atención de los Regult más cercanos quienes olvidaron momentáneamente a los Spartan completamente conscientes de la capacidad de los Veritech para enfrentar una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo. Las explosiones dañaron a un Regult pero otros dos se pusieron a cubierto tras un edificio el cual se incendio después de recibir los impactos.

La respuesta fue inmediata pero ya para cuando empezaron a disparar David y Morales habían tomado refugio detrás de un edificio semi colapsado.

—Todos suyos, muchachos. — Dijo Morales disparando su gunpod en ráfagas continuas.

David cambio a modo GERWALK para poder utilizar los micro misiles y su gunpod al mismo tiempo inutilizando a otro Regult y casi alcanzando al mecha de Khyron pero este era muy hábil y se dio tiempo para atacar con sus cañones casi haciendo ver al piloto del GERWALK su suerte.

Un disparo destruyó el ala y la pierna derecha, lanzándolo contra el suelo violentamente y dejándolo como blanco fácil en medio de la calle.

La suerte del piloto del Skull-23 no fue muy larga pues los Regult saltaron a descubierto para terminar con su enemigo lanzando disparos que llovieron sobre él como una lluvia de muerte.

Arriesgando su propia vida, Morales saltó frente a su compañero y disparo rápidamente mientras con una mano hacia que su Battloid jalara al mecha de David hacia la seguridad que les confería el edificio tomando algunos rasguños pero manteniendo su vehículo libre de daños serios.

Los treinta metros que tuvo que jalar a su compañero caído eran cruzados por mortales franjas de energía pero finalmente estuvieron tras el edificio semi colapsado sabiendo él que ese lugar pronto sería ineficaz.

—Tienes que salir de ahí. — Dijo en la radio. — Este lugar no es seguro.

Pero David no contestó lo que le hizo suponer que estaba inconsciente o muerto así que utilizó la famosa 'Maniobra de rescate Fokker' que el Teniente Hunter les había enseñado al contarles como es que había sido rescatado junto con Min May por el mismísimo Roy Fokker en el ataque inicial a Ciudad Macross.

Así que separó la cabina del resto del Veritech dañado y la sujeto al antebrazo de su Mecha mientras seguía disparando contra los Regults haciendo explotar al que se había atrevido a aterrizar sobre las ruinas de lo que era la única barrera entre ellos y la muerte.

El Regult recibió los impactos y cayó hecho una bola de fuego.

—David esta herido, Teniente. — Dijo Morales en la radio. — No contesta, lo voy a sacar de aquí.

—Retírate, — dijo Rick cayendo contra los Regults en un ángulo agudísimo que los hacía parecer casi horizontales sobre el suelo mientras repelía los disparos con su propia arma. — ya los tenemos.

Rick lanzó los misiles y estos dieron en el blanco mientras su ahora Battloid cayó sobre un aturdido soldado sin armadura (y que había escapado de un Regult destruido por Morales) usándolo como escudo.

El soldado recibió tres tiros que debieron haber matado a Rick, muriendo instantáneamente.

Las manos del Veritech se mancharon con la sangre del soldado muerto cuando lo lanzó contra los Regults quienes empezaron a huir entre los almacenes en franca retirada.

—¡Khyron!— Se dijo Rick, buscándolo en sus monitores.

¡Allá esta!, ¡huyendo entre sus hombres!

Rick hizo correr a su Veritech tratando de tomar puntería, un solo disparo acabaría con la mayor amenaza Zentradi, sólo un disparo…

La mira electrónica de su gunpod señaló, en la pantalla, la orden de disparar y el Teniente Hunter casi tuvo la oportunidad de cumplir su cometido pero todo a su alrededor empezó a explotar.

Las explosiones llenaron la pantalla de advertencias mientras el pisaba el pedal para tomar altitud completamente rodeado por el infierno desatado por las minas que seguramente había plantado el líder Bottoru.

Desde el puesto de control Lisa vio con profundo e involuntario terror como el Skull—1 era envuelto por la explosión.

Las imágenes por satélite eran exactas y de gran claridad mostrando a ojo de pájaro el campo de batalla con acotaciones hechas por computadora separando a amigos de enemigos.

La comandante Hayes sintió que la sangre se le fue a los pies cuando el nombre 'SKULL-1' parpadeo preventivamente y luego desapareció junto con 'SKULL-22' y 'SKULL-32' ya que los tres habían estado en el área de la detonación.

—Skull-1— llamo ella frenéticamente pero sólo obtuvo estática. —¡Rick!, ¡Contéstame!

Las miradas se dirigieron a ella mientras seguía insistiendo una y otra vez, todos temiendo lo peor pero sin atreverse a decir nada.

Pero Rick estaba demasiado ocupado para contestar.

El Skull-1 empezó a tomar altitud rápidamente pero Rick vio todo en cámara lenta, los escombros golpeando su Battloid, rompiendo las cámaras que servían de ojos para Rick, magullando y golpeando el fuselaje mientras él rogaba que ninguno perforara el tanque de combustible o pasaría a formar parte de la lista de Caídos en Acción.

La bola de fuego que surgió de la explosión fue tan grande que nadie pensó que un Battloid pudiera salir como lo hizo el Skull—1 quien saltó describiendo un arco elegante hacia el suelo donde cayó sobre un par de vehículos, formando un pequeño cráter con sus pies.

Los conjuntos estructurales de las piernas del Battloid de Rick encargados de soportar tales impactos crujieron y finalmente cedieron bajo la presión y se quebraron en una forma premeditada y calculada para hacer al robot hincarse y luego, automáticamente, apoyarse en sus brazos.

En términos humanos, el Battloid de Rick se había fracturado las piernas a la altura de las rodillas.

Rick apagó los motores, los cuales murieron con un agudo y decreciente silbido.

La cabeza del robot se movió para permitirle salir pero su escape no iba a ser fácil pues el metal estaba aún al rojo vivo, sin embargo, no podía quedarse ahí o moriría pues las probabilidades de que el combustible explotara eran grandes.

Rick Hunter activó el mecanismo que haría salir el asiento del piloto y se preparó para saltar en cuanto tuviera la oportunidad de hacerlo.

El calor lo recibió como un enjambre de abejas ardientes que casi lo ahogaron.

Rick soltó su arnés y se dejó caer sobre el capo de un auto, dos metros abajo.

Gracias a Dios era un VW Cabriolet con techo suave el que lo recibió; el golpe fue fuerte pero no suficiente para dejarlo inconsciente así que resbaló por un lado y se alejó cojeando hacia la relativa seguridad de un edificio cercano en el preciso momento que dos carros de bomberos y tres ambulancias aparecían en la boca calle.

Una joven paramédico le llamó con un gesto desde el otro lado de la acera, Rick lanzó una mirada a su fiel Battloid que ya recibía las primeras descargas de agua para bajar la temperatura y luego cojeó hasta donde la paramédico lo esperaba para darle los primero auxilios.

Rick se quitó el casco luciendo molesto.

Una multitud de oficiales de rescate y policías aparecieron por la calle en sus vehículos, descendiendo de ellos inmediatamente al llegar para buscar sobrevivientes en los escombros y para darles inmediata atención como la que Rick estaba recibiendo.

—No se mueva, Teniente Hunter.

Rick arqueó la ceja al escuchar su nombre, no recordaba habérselo dicho. — ¿Me conoce?

—Sí, señor. — dijo la paramédico. — Lo vi en el reportaje de MBS sobre de la 'Lluvia de Muerte'.

—Oh. — Rick gruño un poco cuando le pusieron agua en una herida que tenía en la cabeza.

Jazmín era el nombre del paramédico que atendía a Rick y a medida que le daba los primeros auxilios los golpes iban mostrándose hasta hacerle ver que realmente había tenido mucha suerte en haber sobrevivido.

— ¿Dónde está el resto de mis hombres?— preguntó Rick cuando Jazmín le pidió que subiera a la ambulancia y se recostara para revisar su pierna.

—No lo sé, Teniente. — dijo Jazmín profesionalmente.

Un hombre de edad madura con bigote poblado y ojos marrón que fumaba un cigarrillo y que ostentaba el emblema de Jefe de Bomberos en su uniforme rojo se acercó a paso lento hacia la ambulancia.

— ¿Es esa pila de chatarra suya, piloto?

—Sí, — Asintió Rick e inmediatamente se arrepintió pues un súbito mareo lo hizo cerrar los ojos.

—Fuiste suertudo, hijo. — El Jefe de Bomberos expulsó humo por la nariz y luego le dio otra bocanada a su cigarrillo sin importar que estaba lo suficientemente cerca para que Rick oliera el humo. — Ese cacharro llegó hasta el límite…un poco más y serías estofado.

—Gracias, Jefe. — Atinó a decir Rick deseando que se fuera al momento.

—Dos de sus pilotos no lo lograron. — continuó el Jefe De Bomberos Erick O'Hara tratando de sonar casual. — Tardaremos por lo menos dos días en apagar esa hoguera y rescatar lo que quedó de sus compañeros--.

Rick se sentó de golpe ocasionando que su visión se nublara.

—Ey, tranquilo, Teniente. — Advirtió Jazmín sosteniéndolo para que no cayera de la camilla. — Tómelo con calma.

—El radio de su Battloid ha estado sonando, piloto.— El Jefe lanzó la colilla de su cigarrillo lejos de ellos mientras Rick lo miraba fijamente. — Una mujer lo ha estado llamando por su nombre.

—Debe ser Delta-1, — Dijo Rick recordando que durante su escape Lisa lo había estado llamando sin que él le contestase. — Necesito llamar e informar la situación. — Continuo mientras en el fondo de su mente se decía que debía llamar a Lisa para decirle que estaba bien.

—Usted no hará nada, — Jazmín uso un tono de voz que no admitió contradicción. — Iremos al Hospital y después de que un médico lo revise podrá hacer lo que desee.

A cada minuto que pasaba la cantidad de personas alrededor de la ambulancia iba creciendo, incluso algunos reporteros habían llegado y usaban sus cámaras para transmitir la noticia; Rick gruño cuando se percató que estaban usando la figura del Skull-1 como fondo para la noticia y que una mujer sonriente con el gáfate de prensa prendido de su saco le ponía el micrófono frente a su boca.

—Teniente Hunter, — dijo formal. — Unas palabras.

—Sáquenme de aquí. — Le murmuró a Jazmín quien sonrió y cerró la puerta de la ambulancia en las narices de la reportera.

La ambulancia se alejó con la sirena encendida para abrir camino entre la multitud que la policía mantenía detrás de una barricada a mas de cien metros.

Al acercarse el vehículo los policías abrieron la valla y pidieron a la gente que se moviera e hiciera espacio, todos obedecieron, incluso el hombre de pelo color azulón y piel color lavanda que miraba todo aquello con maliciosa curiosidad.

El hombre observó a la ambulancia partir y luego, sonriente, camino calle abajo sin poner importancia a las llamas que crepitaban en la distancia ni en la destrucción que reinaba en el lugar.

Él ya estaba acostumbrado a las ruinas y a la devastación.

Así era la vida de Khyron después de todo.

***

Lisa estaba aún en control cuando las imágenes llegaron desde la escena del combate mostrando al Skull-1 detrás de una reportera que decía que el piloto de aquel famoso aeroplano había declinado hacer declaraciones y que había sido llevado a un hospital cercano a recibir atención médica.

Eso la hizo sentir mejor y más calmada y le dio ánimo para terminar su turno con eficiencia.

Max y Mirilla la estaban esperando en el pasillo fuera del puesto Delta de control.

—Oí que Rick fue derribado.

—Sí, pero está bien. — Lisa no se detuvo junto a ellos sino mas bien los arrastro consigo pasillo abajo rumbo a la zona de Enfermería donde todos sabían perfectamente que hallarían el reporte del estado de salud de Rick Hunter y de los pilotos heridos en el combate.

—No robaron nada. — Musitó Max, desde atrás de Lisa.

—Aun no lo sabemos, Max. — musitó Lisa caminando más rápido.

Mirilla jaló a Max por la camisa y lo obligó a detenerse.

— ¿Qué pasa?— preguntó el piloto de lentes azules, cruzando los brazos.

—No es justo lo que haces. — Dijo en tono serio.

Max estaba confundido. — ¿A qué te refieres?

—Tú sabes…— dijo la Piloto Zentradi. — Ella…Rick…— e hizo gestos señalando el corazón de Max y el suyo propio.

—Ah, está bien, ya entiendo. — Max sonrío pero empezó a caminar hacia la enfermería. —dejemos que ella llegue primero.

—Bien…— Mirilla asintió.

Lisa entró a la enfermería tan rápido que la asistente del doctor Jenkins pensó que era una emergencia y en cierto sentido lo era.

— ¿Comandante?— preguntó Sara desde la isla de enfermeras. — ¿Sucede algo?

—Sí, —ella se detuvo y adquirió un aire profesional. — ¿Tiene ya los reportes preliminares sobre el estado de salud del Teniente Hunter y sus hombres?

Sara buscó en su computadora y asintió para alivio de Lisa.

—Sí, comandante. — la enfermera se recargó en su silla. —Dos muertos y dos heridos.

— ¿Quiénes son los heridos?

—El Teniente Richard T. Hunter y el Sargento David García. — Leyó la enfermera.

— ¿Alguna lesión seria?

—Mmm…— Sara pasó un minuto entero leyendo el informe para darle una buena respuesta a Lisa. — no pero ambos tendrán algunos días libres, El Teniente Hunter sufrió algunos golpes y excoriaciones además de haberse luxado un tobillo pero nada más, el otro piloto tiene una pierna rota y algunos golpes internos, este tipo si que tendrá vacaciones.

— ¿Cuándo serán trasladados a Ciudad Macross?

—El Sargento García esta inconsciente pero el Teniente Hunter ha pedido que lo trasladen junto con su avión. — Hizo una pausa — Llegará mañana.

—Bien. — Lisa palmeó el escritorio con gusto. — Lo veré mañana.

—¿Perdón?

—Es decir, — Lisa se mordió el labio. — Mañana veré su reporte enfermera, a las 0700 por favor en mi correo electrónico. — Y sin decir más salió con paso decidido.

—Pero no tengo su correo. — Dijo Sara pero Lisa ya no estaba cerca para escucharla.

***

Rick bajó del avión Antonov AN-25 lentamente y ayudado por un bastón seguido de cerca por dos técnicos de la RDF que charlaban animadamente sobre la carga que llevaba la enorme aeronave en sus entrañas.

El inmenso avión de carga de seis turbinas había aterrizado hacia unos momentos en el TARMAC del _Prometeus_ siendo recibido por personal de tierra y algunos oficiales del área de mantenimiento.

Era un día con nubarrones de lluvia que hacían la mancuerna perfecta a como se sentía Rick, es decir, deprimido.

_Si hay algo que odio_, pensaba, _es escribir cartas de consuelo a los familiares de mis pilotos, ya lo hice una vez con Ben Dixon y sinceramente no deseo hacerlo de nuevo._

Un par de Battloids caminaban por la cubierta de vuelo de Prometeus rumbo al Antonov An-25 listos para transportar al Skull—1 al área de servicio donde pasaría un buen tiempo.

Rick no deseaba volar en otro avión, de hecho, prefería esperar a que su propio Veritech estuviera listo pero sabía que eso no sería posible.

— ¡Rick!

Alguien estaba llamándolo pero en el estado anímico que se encontraba no escucho su nombre a la primera, de hecho, Lisa tuvo que prácticamente tomarlo del brazo para hacerlo saber que ahí estaba.

—Lisa. — Dijo él a manera de saludo tratando de sonreír.

— ¿Cómo te sientes?— Preguntó ella sin atreverse siquiera a pensar en ayudarlo a avanzar hacia el ascensor que todavía estaba a buenos cincuenta metros.

—Estoy bien. — Fue la seca respuesta. — Recuerda que si el enemigo está a distancia de tiro, tú también lo estas.

—Tuviste suerte. — dijo ella, mirando hacia la figura monumental del SDF-1. — Vi la explosión vía satélite y pensé que…

—Steele y Hicks murieron. — apuntó Rick mirándola fijamente.

—Lo sé. — Lisa aclaró su garganta para cambiar de conversación. — Espero tu reporte lo más pronto posible y…—

—Sé el protocolo, Lisa. — aseveró el piloto amargamente.

—No quise presionarte. — Aseguró la comandante Hayes. — Esto es solo una bienvenida informal.

—Gracias. — Esta vez sonó amable. — fue un largo día.

— ¿Te llevo a casa?— Preguntó Lisa con una sonrisa.

Él asintió con la cabeza levemente.

—Claro…— Rick decidió romper el mal ánimo que tenía sobre sí y pensó que no había mejor persona para eso que la mujer que caminaba a su lado. — De hecho, pensé que me podrías cargar el resto del trayecto al estacionamiento.

Ella lo golpeó en el hombro en son de broma pero el gesto de dolor de Rick la hizo lanzar una expresión de sorpresa.

—Lo siento, Rick, yo…

El se río levemente y entonces ella comprendió que, de nuevo, él la había hecho presa de una de las bromas que solo parecía gastarle a ella.

—Eres muy buena oficial, Lisa Hayes pero no estás hecha para detectar bromas.

***

Lyn Min May salió del hangar privado donde su Jet había sido conducido y esperó con paciencia a que la limosina aparcara cerca de ella.

El viento estaba soplando y muy probablemente estaría lloviendo en muy poco tiempo.

Vestida modestamente pero con buen gusto, la joven Srta. Macross sentía que el sólo estar en Ciudad Macross era suficiente para sentirse más relajada.

Sólo había un detalle que amargaba aquel momento, al borde de sus vacaciones lejos de todo el tumulto. Era Lyn Kyle, por supuesto. Quien por centésima estaba tan borracho que era imposible pensar que pudiera bajar del avión sin ayuda que ella no pensaba proveer.

Así que dos de sus guardaespaldas le habían bajado, ebrio y alucinante, y lo habían metido en el auto donde el se había acurrucado para dormir como si no tuviera pecado alguno mientras Min May lo miraba con rencor.

Como había cambiado…como _habían_ cambiado en tan poco tiempo.

_La guerra hace madurar a las personas tan rápido que es difícil saber cuando pasó_ le había dicho el Almirante Gloval al bajar de la plataforma en el SDF-1 después de vencer a Dolza. _Usted jamás será la misma después de este día._

Cuanto le hubiera gustado que se hubiese equivocado pero no lo estaba y la prueba era precisamente el hombre ebrio y dormido en el asiento frente a ella, roncando placenteramente en su estupor inducido por el alcohol.

Parecía que había sido hacia años cuando el gallardo Kyle había llegado con ella de Yokohama para cuidarla y cambiar su vida.

Y todo había sido perfecto entre ellos, eran como una pareja de baile experimentada, podían adelantarse a lo que el otro estaba pensando, cuidar los detalles importantes de cada show sin siquiera planearlo juntos.

Eran la pareja perfecta.

Hasta el día que la beso.

Ese día Min May había comprendido que para Lyn Kyle ella era una mujer de la cual se había enamorado y no la pequeña que cuidaba cuando eran niños.

Era una lástima que ella no pudiera sentir lo mismo que él pero así era. Ella jamás lo amaría pues su corazón pertenecía a otro hombre.

¿Lo entendería algún día?

Eso esperaba.

***

Nota del Capítulo

(1) La letra de la canción HOPE de Penumbra.

Esperanza.

Me niego a decirlo

Pensando que era

El único privilegio

De los más débiles

De los más débiles.

No creyendo que la Esperanza fuera para mí

He decidido.

Mi destino.

Todo este sufrimiento.

Estoy listo para soportarlo.

La canción que utilice para escribir el capítulo del combate como música de fondo.

Ride the Lighting por Metallica.

El tiempo se mueve lento.

Los minutos parecen horas

El último llamado puedo oír.

Que verdadero es esto.

Solo acostúmbrate

Si esto es cierto, que así sea.


	2. Lisa en el pais de las maravillas

Robotech

EL CAMINO DEL GUERRERO

By Vick

Capitulo 2

Parte 1

_**Alicia en el país de las maravillas**_

El proceso de micronizacion era un proceso tan extraño y tan lleno de misterios como todo aquello que hacia funcionar los mecanismos y sistemas de los Zentran y en los cuales ellos eran expertos en su uso, sin embargo, aquel proceso en que eran reducidos de tamaño hacia que Azonia sintiera un dejo de asco pues, verse a sí misma a la altura de aquellos que habían significado su ruina — y la de todos los Zentradi – era tan humillante que prefería ni siquiera imaginarlo.

_Tal __degradación_ pensaba cada vez que recordaba a Miriya que había pasado de ser un orgulloso combatiente a ser la esposa de un microniano con deficiencias en los ojos.

—El proceso tomara cerca de cuarenta y cinco minutos en preparación y dieciocho horas en concluirse...— decía el técnico de la cámara de conversión mostrándole a su líder el módulo de cristal que ocuparía.

Azonia estaba al fondo de la sala con siguiendo con la vista al líder de los Bottoru con gesto fruncido y los brazos cruzados, gesto que no había pasado desapercibido para Khyron pero que había preferido dejar para después pues estaba muy ocupado siguiendo las instrucciones del técnico; hombre vivaracho de gestos amables que empezaba a aburrirlo.

—…Entonces saldrá. — El técnico señalo una pequeña esclusa al pie de la máquina. —Tenga cuidado— añadió—sus pies no serán tan hábiles.

—Bien. — dijo Khyron secamente y mientras se quitaba la capa...

—Iniciare las computadoras. — dijo el Técnico inclinándose respetuosamente.

Khyron no respondió sino más bien se encaminó hacia donde se encontraba Azonia y le entregó su capa mirándola fijamente.

—Está bien. — dijo. — ¿Qué sucede?

Ella se removió incómoda.

—No sabía que era tan transparente.

—Para mí, sí. —el empezó a desabotonar su camisa para sorpresa de la líder Meltran, — ¿y bien?

—Es solo que…— ella mordió su labio inferior. — No estoy segura de si es una buena idea el arriesgarte así. — Hizo una pausa. — Tú eres el líder y…

Khyron sonrió mientras se quitaba la camisa dejando su torso al descubierto.

La reacción de Azonia fue tan rápida que su cerebro tardo en captar lo que hacía: sus ojos acariciaron aquellos músculos y los pectorales bien formados de él sin detenerse y hasta que se dio cuenta de que algo había despertado en su pecho; su corazón latía con fuerza y su boca había esbozado una sonrisa de satisfacción…que pasó desapercibida para Khyron… o por lo menos ella así lo pensó.

— ¿Y?— preguntó él entregándole la camisa.

—Bueno…— ella se ruborizó intensamente pero gracias a la poca iluminación del cuarto esto paso complemente ajeno para Khyron. — Es que podrías enviar a alguien más. — otra pausa. —No es sabio ir en una misión así.

Khyron estiró los brazos. — Sabes que tengo que hacerlo yo.

—Pues no estoy de acuerdo.

Él la tomo por los hombros y la hizo mirarlo directamente a los ojos.

— ¿Acaso escucho temor en tu voz?— El sonrió buscando una sonrisa que ella proveyó sin siquiera percatarse de ello. — Mucho mejor. — Continuó Khyron. — Tú eres un excelente líder, Azonia. Y estoy seguro que de pasarme algo tú podrás dirigir a los hombres para que terminen lo que tú y yo empezamos. — Sonrisa. — Sé que tu ocuparás el lugar que yo deje si muero.

Azonia no pudo estar más sorprendida ante tal declaración aunque tal procedimiento era el lógico en caso de que el faltase. No, no fue eso sino el tono de voz que ocupo; un tono de profundo orgullo y gran sentimiento: "Afecto" era la palabra que encajaba perfectamente en tal descripción pero ella no la sabía pues no existía en su diccionario. Fuera como fuese, el sentimiento llegó a ella como una flecha ardiente que la motivó a rodearle con su brazos en un abrazo que fue torpemente correspondido y que duró sólo un segundo.

—Bien. — Él se separó y sonó agitado. — Recuerda mis instrucciones y prepara el ataque.

Y con esto se alejó, aflojando sus pantalones mientras ella salía presurosa.

"_¿Por qué me mira así?"_ Fue la pregunta que lo acompañó mientas descendía por las interminables espirales narcóticas del sedante que le fue suministrado.

***

Rick leyó las instrucciones dadas por el médico y lanzó algunas maldiciones en voz baja mientras convertía la receta en nada más que una bola de papel que terminó rebotando contra la pared de la cocina para aterrizar limpiamente en el bote de basura.

Lisa había partido hacia un par de horas y el resentía no haberla invitado a cenar cuando había tenido la oportunidad, pero estaba muy cansado y frustrado y realmente no creía ser la mejor compañía.

"_Si Roy viera su amado Veritech de seguro me mataría"._ Pensaba Rick mientras habría el refrigerador y lo volvía a cerrar, inapetente.

La lluvia estaba empezando a tamborilear con sus múltiples dedos en las ventanas y el techo de su casa; aquel no era un clima placentero: los días de lluvia y frió eran tan comunes que a veces era casi imposible recordar si era primavera o invierno, pero tal era el mundo en que vivían gracias a los Zentradi y a la vez, Gracias a Min May.

No era que el no agradeciera el estar vivo. No sino el hecho que todo él recordaba como real era tan abstracto que seguía preguntándose si aquello no era más que una terrible pesadilla y siempre, siempre, en todas y cada una de las ocasiones que tenía aquellas horribles pesadillas era la voz de Lisa la que lo salvaba llegando a él como un susurro.

—Sería una pena que fuéramos los únicos que estuviéramos vivos.

Y su respuesta a tal afirmación era automática.

—No será tan malo, ¿o sí?, por lo menos no estarías sola.

Tal afirmación siempre lo hacía sentirse salvado…."_no estarías sola"_, pensaba juguetonamente al despertar_, "¿Qué habrá pensado Lisa de eso?"_

Rick caminó lentamente hacia la sala de estar donde la televisión lo esperaba con el noticiero vespertino.

—…En otras noticias, continúan las investigaciones en torno al ataque registrado ayer en Nueva Detroit. Las victimas hasta ahora han sido treinta, dos de ellas pilotos de la RDF al mando del Teniente Richard Hunter, nuestras condolencias a las familias de estos pilotos que murieron en el cumplimiento del deber…

Rick se sentó en el sillón recordando que aún tenía que escribir las cartas a los familiares y cuánto odiaba hacer eso.

¿Escribirían una carta así si él muriese?, se preguntó ya sin poner atención a la televisión; después de todo él no tenía familiares.

—Tal vez Lisa recibiría la carta y se quedaría con mis cosas. — dijo en voz alta y luego lanzó una carcajada que se evaporó tan rápido como había llegado.

¿Lo haría?

Tal vez Min May.

Rick se levantó del sillón y, sacudiendo la cabeza, se recriminó por dejarse vencer por la depresión tan fácilmente.

*******

Mientras Rick meditaba en su casa, otra persona mostraba los síntomas clásicos de la depresión mientras miraba la imponente y maltrecha figura del SDF—1 desde su terraza privada en el único hotel de 5 estrellas de Ciudad New Macross.

—Aun recuerdo como paso todo, Kyle.

El hombre tirado con el rostro oculto bajo sus manos en una silla destinada para tomar el sol, no dio indicación alguna de haberla escuchado así que ella continuó.

—Es como si hubiera sido ayer.

Esta vez Kyle lanzó un leve quejido que reflejaba toda la resaca que le hacía permanecer en estado semi inconsciente.

—OH, vamos, primo…— Esta vez ella utilizó un tono meloso para animarlo, sabía el poder que su voz tenía sobre él. — Deja de parecer un viejo gruñón y relájate, ¿quieres?

—Esta maldita ciudad huele a milicia. — Dijo él, arrastrando deliberadamente las palabras para darles énfasis o para que su propia voz no le diera más jaqueca. — lo único a lo que viniste fue a ver a ese imbécil.

—Rick no es ningún imbécil.

Kyle retiró las manos de su rostro y la miró con creciente enojo.

—No entiendo que ves en él. — Espetó con puro y honesto desprecio.

—Es un buen hombre. — Dijo Min May con tono soñador.

Kyle saltó de la silla y se encaró a ella y aunque su rostro era duro, su voz salió suave de su boca con la petición que ella había escuchado miles de veces.

— ¿Cuándo me darás una oportunidad?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—Lo siento… No puedo amarte como tú deseas.

—Pero a él si. — Él se acercó a ella y posó suavemente las manos sobre sus hombros. — Niégalo.

MinMay no pudo sostenerle la mirada.

—Ese mal nacido es muy afortunado. — Continuó Kyle con tono amargo. — No te merece pues nunca ha estado contigo como lo he estado yo…— Hizo una pausa para mirarla lascivamente. — ¿Por qué no me das una oportunidad?— pidió, — Sé que puedo hacerte feliz. — Su voz era un suave susurro lleno de esperanza.

Ella negó con un gesto casi imperceptible.

—Perdóname pero no puedo verte como tú lo deseas…Eres mi primo y nada más.-Respondió débilmente.

Los ojos de Kyle se llenaron con el fuego del infierno y tal furor fue reflejado en su voz.

—Él no te ama como yo. — Gritó sobresaltando a MinMay quien empezó a sentir los dedos del hombre encajándose cada vez con más fuerza en sus hombros. — Yo soy quien te ha dado todo… ¿Qué te ha dado ese imbécil?—… ¡Dime!... Ni siquiera sabe que existes.

—He estado ocupada y él…—

—No lo defiendas. — Exigió Kyle cada vez más enojado.

MinMay ya conocía tales estados de ánimo, los cuales se habían hecho cada vez más profundos y recurrentes.

Y, aunque sabía la causa, comprendía que no había nada que ella pudiera hacer… Por más que lo intentase no había manera de que ella lo viera como un hombre…incluso, MinMay había encontrado que era imposible para ella recordar las virtudes de aquel borracho que alguna vez había sido su protector y ejemplo y que ahora era un hombre enfermo de celos y frustración.

—Por favor. — Pidió ella caminando hacia atrás lentamente con las manos en señal de 'alto'. —Necesito más tiempo.

— ¿Cuánto?— exigió él. — ¿Hasta que tu amado Rick Hunter te mande al carajo?

— Es no te incumbe. — Esta vez ella utilizó un tono de voz que intentó ser amenazador pero que sólo sirvió para hacer que la ira se apoderara de Kyle.

—Te diré que pasará…—Gritó enardecido. — te despreciará y luego vendrás arrastrándote a mí pero yo no estaré esperándote…pagarás muy cara esta ofensa… ¡YO TE AMO!

—No me importa…Iré con él.

La bofetada cruzó como un rayo el hermoso rostro de MinMay mandándola al suelo con un sonoro golpe que resonó en el balcón.

¡Puta!

MinMay sentía que su cabeza iba a explotar pero aún así se levantó mostrando orgullo en su rostro magullado.

—Si vuelves a golpearme, te mataré. — Dijo y esta vez su voz realmente amedrentó a Kyle pues contenía tal determinación que agradeció mentalmente que ella no tuviera un arma en sus manos.

La Srta. Macross pasó junto a él con la figura erguida y la cabeza en alto, sin frotar su mejilla aun roja por el golpe.

—No me esperes. — Dijo antes de salir.

***

Rick Hunter.

El Teniente Rick Hunter.

El piloto estrella de la RDF.

Aquel a quien ella amaba.

¿Qué le ve a ese sujeto?, pensaba Lyn Kyle abriendo su nueva botella de Whisky, ¿Qué tiene de especial?

La habitación había permanecido a oscuras después del anochecer y así pensaba dejarla pues no deseaba, muy en el fondo, ver su rostro desfigurado por el alcohol y sus sentimientos, reflejado en alguna parte.

Él entendía bien que estaba cambiando pero también sabía que amaba a Min May con locura, aún después de aquel primer rechazo en el SDF—1.

Aquella había sido la primera y única vez que la había besado pero había bastado para saber que ella debía ser suya.

O de nadie.

Lyn Kyle tomó el teléfono y realizó la llamada más importante de su vida.

***

La noche había traído consigo una torrencial lluvia que había hecho que Rick abandonara cualquier intención de salir a cenar fuera y se repantigara en un sillón frente a su televisor.

El programa que veía era una vieja serie de televisión en la que un psiquiatra de la radio llamado Frasier charlaba con su hermano, un tipo de apariencia enfermiza y débil llamado Niles, en un café llamado _Nervosa_.

—No me esquives, Frasier. — Decía Niles Crane. — ¿Eres feliz?

—Esa es una pregunta compleja. — Respondió Frasier.

—No lo es. — Niles dio un sorbo a su café. — Lo eres o no lo eres.

Rick observaba con atención aquella escena de ficción mientras la misma pregunta rondaba en su cabeza.

La respuesta lo eludía (o tal vez no quería contestar tal pregunta.) así que continuó viendo aquel programa hasta que alguien llamó a su puerta.

Rick lanzó una mirada en esa dirección con una expresión de desconcierto en su rostro; él sabía más que bien que Lisa estaba en el Puente del Prometeus y que por ningún motivo habría abandonado aquel lugar para ir a visitarlo a aquella hora.

Max y Miriya estaban en servicio lo cual los sacaba del cuadro.

Levantándose al segundo llamado caminó hacia la puerta.

—Sí, Rick. — Se dijo en tono burlón. — Es Min May…

Lo era.

La boca de Rick se abrió en una 'O' de sorpresa viéndola ahí, intentando cubrirse de la lluvia con un pequeño bolso.

Era tan irreal que nada en su cerebro pareció funcionar por algunos segundos, de hecho, se quedó estático, ahí, viéndola mojarse mientras muy dentro de su cerebro una voz le llamaba a hacer o decir algo como por ejemplo…

—Hola, Rick. — Dijo ella con voz apenas audible. — ¿Puedo pasar?

Él recuperó el uso de su cerebro como si alguien hubiera presionado el botón de 'Play' después de hacer una pausa en una película.

—Eh…claro…— Él se hizo a un lado para permitirle el libre acceso. — Por favor, pasa.

Min May entró y esperó a que él cerrara la puerta.

— ¡Santo Dios!— Rick se llevó las manos a la boca. — Estás empapada, vas a pescar un resfriado.

—Estaré bien…

—De ninguna manera. — Dijo él, empujándola suavemente hacia el pasillo. — Ve a mi habitación y busca algo que ponerte. — Rick se rascó la cabeza. — No tengo nada que se ajuste a tus gustos, eso es seguro, pero podrás encontrar algo que usar mientras se seca la ropa.—

La Srta. Macross le sonrió débilmente, debilitando sus rodillas.

Y mientras ella desaparecía dentro de su habitación, Rick se dio cuenta de que su vida era más complicada de lo que en realidad creía.

—Min May… — Dijo para sus adentros.

Diez minutos después ella salió vestida con un conjunto deportivo gris que él siempre usaba pasa salir a correr y el cual le quedaba holgado, ocultando las firmes líneas de su esbelto cuerpo.

Rick había apagado la televisión y le esperaba con la luz encendida.

—Así está mejor.

—Puse mi ropa a secar en tu cuarto de baño. — dijo ella, casualmente, sentándose luego en el sillón frente a Rick.

—Bien.

—Parece que has visto un fantasma, Rick Hunter.

Él sonrió.

—Bueno, es que no esperaba verte aquí. — Dijo él con tono burlón que llevaba en él un dejo de ironía.

— ¿Qué no puedo venir a verte?— preguntó ella.

—Por mí puedes quedarte. — Su sonrisa su hizo más ancha.

—Tal vez lo haga. — Ella bajó la mirada.

—Por mí, encantado. — Rick se levantó y empezó a cojear hacia la cocina. — ¿Algo de tomar?

— ¿Estás herido?— preguntó ella, sorprendida.

—Solo unos cuantos golpes. — Él continuó su camino pero ella lo detuvo abrazándolo por la espalda. — ¡Ey!—

—Tenía muchas ganas de verte. — Su voz llegó a hasta él cargada tal sentimiento que el se sintió completamente conmovido y a la vez curioso de la causa por la cual MinMay estaba ahí, así, de pronto, sin llamar antes ni nada que anunciase su llegado, de hecho, ella, estaba seguro el, podría obtener su teléfono celular si tan solo así lo hubiese querido. — Te he extrañado.

Él acarició las pequeñas manos que lo abrazaban a la altura de su estómago.

—Yo también. — hizo una pausa. — ¿Te quedarás?

En silencio él cerró los ojos y suspiró y ella se separó de él.

—Yo traeré los refrescos. — Ella desapareció en la cocina. — Oye, — exclamó. — Qué limpia tienes tu casa.

—Li…— empezó Rick pero se detuvo. — Limpio regularmente. — La mentira lo hizo sentir culpable sabiendo que Lisa probablemente pasaría a verlo por la mañana, pero no quería arruinar aquel momento, aunque luego tendría que penar alguna excusa para evitar que Lisa acudiera a su casa.

Un momento…

Rick no sabía por qué se sentía mal al respecto, es decir, no había nada que explicar.

Lisa solamente era su amiga.

Y nada más.

¿Verdad?

—Aquí tienes. — MinMay le puso un refresco en la mano.

—Gracias. — Rick la siguió de regreso a la sala, donde se volvieron a sentar, uno frente al otro en completo silencio por algunos minutos y hasta que él decidió empezar la conversación. — Así que… ¿visitando amistades?

—Sí. — Dijo ella enfáticamente. — Quería tomarme unas vacaciones.

—Creo que las mereces. — Rick dio un trago a su bebida.

Otra vez silencio.

—Kyle me golpeó. — Dijo ella en un tono tan casual que Rick pensó que estaba jugando. — Finalmente me golpeó.

— ¿Por qué?— preguntó él inmediatamente.

—No lo sé. — Ella desvió la mirada.

—No es cierto. — Esta vez Rick fue firme. — Dímelo.

—No puedo. — Ella negó con un gesto. — Aun no por lo menos… No estoy segura de algo…

—No entiendo por qué sigues con él.— Declaró Rick, encolerizado, a él nunca le había gustado Kyle pero el pensar en que había golpeado a MinMay lo ponía de muy mal humor.— Mándalo al demonio.

—Es mi única familia. — Ella se enjugó una lágrima. — No quiero estar sola.

—No lo estas…

Ella sonrió irónicamente.

— ¿Te refieres a mis admiradores? — preguntó mirándolo fijamente. — ¿A mis queridos fan?

¿Qué quiere que le responda?, se preguntó Rick aunque sabía exactamente qué contestar.

—Si crees que el ser una celebridad te hace feliz es mejor que lo vayas olvidando. — Ella empezó a caminar de un lado a otro dando rienda suelta a su frustración. — Es peor que estar solo. — Pausa.— Todos te sonríen pues todos desean algo de ti…siempre es así.— Ella dio un giro a la izquierda y luego otro a la derecha como si estuviera modelando.— Srita. MinMay aquí, Srita. MinMay allá…pero nada es real y al final del día termino sola en una gran habitación…con Kyle intentando acercarse con cualquier excusa.

Rick perdió el sentido del último comentario de MinMay completamente, no entendió lo que ella le quería decir, lo perdió porque lo que en su totalidad quería decirle era que se sentía sola y que necesitaba de alguien, que en ese momento, supuso Rick correctamente era él.

—Pues, yo siempre he estado aquí.

Ella se detuvo en seco y lo miró con dulzura. Era cierto, no importaba cuánto tardara en volver, Rick siempre estaba ahí, esperándola como si se hubieran visto el día anterior, con sus misma sonrisa y atenciones.

—Lo sé, Rick.

—Entonces no entiendo…— él se levanto y fue a su lado. —Ya sabes que siempre has sido especial para mí.

MinMay tomo sus manos entre las suyas.

—Sabía que aquí encontraría paz…

Él beso aquellas pequeñas manos. — Puedes quedarte todo el tiempo que quieras. — Susurro. —Para siempre si es tu deseo.

— ¿En verdad?

Él asintió levemente.

—Yo no te dejaría sola nunca. — Rick sintió el deseo irrefrenable de besarla en ese preciso momento.

MinMay lo abrazó fuertemente presionando la cabeza contra su pecho y así estuvieron por un largo tiempo y hasta que el sonido del estómago hambriento de Rick los hizo reír.

— ¿Pizza?— ofreció él.

La cena fue un proceso lento y silencioso pues no había por qué hablar cuando la mayor expresión estaba en las miradas que ambos se lanzaban y en las ligeras caricias que ambos se prodigaban cuando accidentalmente sus manos coincidían sobre la misma rebanada de pizza.

Ambos sabían que no había escapatoria para ellos aquella noche, pero ninguno de los dos quería avanzar más rápido que el otro.

De hecho, un acuerdo tácito se estableció improvisadamente, se tomarían su tiempo y lo disfrutarían al ciento por uno.

Rick sacó una botella de Merlot que consumieron lentamente solamente iluminados por la televisión.

Finalmente, Rick se ofreció a levantar los platos y se levantó para hacerlo, pero ella lo tomó de la mano y lo atrajo hacia sí cuando él tomó el plato frente a ella.

Rick la cubrió con sus brazos y sus labios se buscaron ávidamente.

Al principio el beso fue suave y lleno de amor, pero luego la pasión llegó como un manto que los envolvió con rapidez.

Tanto años había Rick soñado con ese momento y ahora que estaba pasando se daba cuenta que no había siquiera imaginado que sería tan grandioso tenerla ahí.

Ella se separó y lo condujo a la habitación.

Rick le quito la blusa en un solo movimiento y ella sintió su cuerpo enchinarse por el frió de la habitación, sus pechos, firmes y voluptuosos recibieron las caricias del piloto con profundo agradecimiento pues nadie antes la había tocado como él. Su primera vez, pensó ella, mientras él la llevaba a la habitación, sería como siempre la había soñado.

Rick fue todo un caballero con ella aunque en momentos sintió que perdía el control y se convertía en un animal salvaje que siempre regresaba a su estado controlado cuando ella lanzaba alguna exclamación entrecortada, ¿sabría él o no que era virgen? no lo sabía pero la trato como nadie la había tratado, su gentileza al poseerla, su amor prodigado en cada caricia la habían hecho reaccionar involuntariamente satisfaciendo sus deseos de una manera automática.

Era como encontrar tu contraparte perdida, la otra parte a la cual era fácil amar y complacer pues respondía cual espejo a los movimientos de ella. Su amor y pasión, sus palabras, sus caricias, todas ellas la llevaron al éxtasis.

El estar ahí, con Él, la hizo completamente feliz sabiendo que no había errado su decisión. Ahora sabía cuánto Rick Hunter le amaba y que si ella quería todo estaría bien.

—Te amo— dijo Rick, aun exaltado pero mirándola de tal manera que ella no pudo menos que estremecerse.

—Y yo a ti— ella sonrió —por eso vine a Ciudad Macross, por eso Kyle estaba tan celoso, porque yo te amo a ti y no a él.

Rick le besó la frente —Nada de eso importa ya… Estamos juntos, y eso es lo más importante para mí—

A la mañana siguiente, unos cuantos rayos de sol entrando por la ventana fueron los que despertaron a Min May. Sin saber donde estaba, se levantó y al verse desnuda, recordó que había pasado la noche anterior.

La felicidad la hizo sonreír ampliamente.

En la almohada de al lado había un pequeño avión de papel, ella lo tomó y lo abrió descubriendo una inscripción que rezaba "Iré por algo para almorzar".

"¡OH, Rick!" pensó ella levantándose y deseando tener un par de sandalias para resguardar sus pies descalzos.

El piso estaba frió así que apresuro el paso hacia el cuarto de baño pues deseaba estar limpia y presentable para cuando el regresara.

El agua cayendo sobre su cuerpo fue como una caricia prodigada dulcemente por lo cual duró un largo tiempo tomando su ducha.

Cuando salió, enrollada en una toalla, pensó, con un ligero temblor, que la temporada invernal apenas empezaba y que era mejor el mantener cerradas las ventanas pues sentía una corriente de aire filtrándose por algún lugar.

Min May empezó a secarse el cuerpo con la toalla intentando recordar dónde era que habían quedado sus ropas.

"_Rick es una fiera", _pensó sonriendo.

La puerta se abrió detrás de ella con un sonoro empujón.

MinMay sonrió y volteó hacia allá sin intentar ocultar su desnudez.

—Rick, yo…— empezó a decir pero la visión en el umbral de la puerta era tan inesperada que ella tardó un par de segundos en darse cuenta de lo que ocurriría. — Tú…

El guerrero en la puerta sostenía en sus manos un enorme cuchillo Zentradi de Combate y en su rostro una sonrisa que enmarcaba su mirada determinada y asesina.

Min May empezó a moverse lentamente hacia el cuarto de baño donde sabía que podría resistir un poco y tal vez el tiempo suficiente para que Rick llegara.

Sin embargo, el Guerrero sabía muy bien las tácticas de combate y se apresuró a cerrarle el paso con movimientos estudiados y precisos.

El cuchillo subió, amenazante.

Min May intentó protegerse.

El cuchillo cayó sobre ella y se hundió en un costado, la sangre brotó en un caliente chorro que mancho su blanca piel.

Ella empujó a su agresor pero el cuchillo ya caía sobre ella otra vez, esta vez bajo su pecho derecho donde penetró con facilidad hasta la empuñadura.

MinMay abrió mucho los ojos mientras una lágrima rodaba por su mejilla y el aire escapaba de sus pulmones trayendo consigo sangre y muerte.

Las fuerzas escaparon rápidamente de ella mientras el Guerrero hundía el cuchillo una, otra y otra y otra vez al tiempo que era sostenida por su verdugo y depositada en el suelo.

El cuchillo penetró por última vez en aquel hermoso cuerpo y allí se quedó, aprisionado por las costillas de ella.

El Guerrero intentó sacarlo un par de veces pero al final, con una risa macabra y demente, lo dejó ahí y, caminando hacia atrás, la abandono en aquel charco de sangre mientras decía que su misión estaba ya cumplida.

Ella repetía su nombre, una y otra vez pero cada vez más débilmente, mirándolo mientras el reía en la puerta, burlándose de ella.

MinMay empezó a sentir frió y su vista empezó a nublarse pero, cuando la risa del Guerrero se apagó en la distancia, ella empezó a moverse hacia la mesita de noche donde el teléfono suponía la última oportunidad de decirle al mundo lo que había ocurrido.

Lentamente, centímetro a centímetro, aspirando aire que la hería y punzaba como mil agujas, ella se movió, dejando su preciosa sangre en el trayecto, sintiendo que estaba cada vez más próxima a morir pero deseando tener el aliento de vida necesario llegar y marcar. Pero cada movimiento era un calvario, su cuerpo ya no respondía como ella quería y sus fuerzas se habían reducido tanto que hasta el respirar le prodigaba tal dolor que casi desfallecía.

Aun así, logró tomar el teléfono y jalarlo hacia ella.

Sus dedos, ahora torpes, buscaron las teclas apropiadas pero no las encontró con la rapidez que deseaba.

Un acceso de tos la hizo presa, obligándola a dejar caer el auricular.

En ese mismo momento, Lisa había abierto la puerta de la casa pensando en preparar un poco de café antes de empezar a limpiar aquella casa, sin embargo, algo la detuvo en la puerta.

Algo no estaba bien,

Primero, había un extraño olor en el aire, rosas, begonias y algo mas, un aroma familiar que hacia la nariz de Lisa respingarse como cuando hueles algo en mal estado.

Segundo, Ella sabía que Rick no esperaba a nadie la noche anterior y sin embargo, había dos copas sobre la mesa.

¿Habría Rick cenado con alguien la noche anterior? No lo sabía y sin embargo, una inspección más minuciosa revelo la presencia de lápiz labial, ¿una mujer? Pensó Lisa, ¿Quién podría ser?

Lisa tomo el vaso y lo observó más de cerca, sí, definitivamente era labial.

Ella recogió los platos y los llevó a la cocina donde los depositó en el fregadero, al hacerlo escuchó un quejido casi imperceptible, tan efímero que ella pensó que solamente había sido su imaginación.

—¿Rick?— Llamó en voz alta y la respuesta que obtuvo fue definitivamente un quejido.

Lisa corrió hacia la recamara y abrió la puerta.

Min May la estaba observando desde el suelo, en medio de un charco de sangre.

Desnuda, moribunda y con un cuchillo en el pecho.

—Lisa….— Dijo ella con un hilo de voz, intentando entregarle el receptor del teléfono inalámbrico — Lisa…

Sin perder un minuto, Lisa corrió hasta la estrella y se acuclilló junto a ella, tomándola en sus brazos y levantándola del suelo, acomodándola su cabeza en su regazo.

El teléfono cayó de la mano de Min May aterrizando en medio del charco de sangre, Lisa no le prestó atención, solo intentó cubrir el cuerpo desnudo de Min May con una manta cercana mientras dedicaba una mirada clínica al cuchillo en el cuerpo de ella.

La cacha era definitivamente de manufactura Zentradi lo cual lo hacía terriblemente mortal por fama y difícil de extraer.

—Min May…— llamo Lisa, mirándola a los ojos. — ¿Quién te hizo esto?

—Lisa…— Min May levantó una mano y le acarició la mejilla dejando un rastro de sangre. — Tienes…que…hacer…algo…por…mí.

— ¿Quién te hizo esto?— insistió Lisa, esta vez con más urgencia…sabía que a Min May no le quedaba mucho tiempo. — Dímelo.

—Dile a Rick… que lo amo 'y que deseaba. — Tos. —Vivir…con él para…siempre. — Un segundo acceso de tos impidió que continuara hablado.

—Calla…— dijo Lisa, apremiante, — debes mantener las fuerzas.

Lyn Min May sonrió débilmente. — No sabes mentir…— pausa para tomar aire. — Sé que moriré.

Lisa recordó súbitamente el teléfono a sus pies y reaccionó: Tenía que llamar a la ambulancia.

Sosteniendo con una mano la cabeza de Min May empezó a buscar el receptor del teléfono con la otra mano pero fue interrumpida por un terrible acceso de tos que la obligó a sostenerla con ambas manos.

—Resiste… — Decía Lisa, sus manos buscando frenéticamente.

—Cuídalo…— Min May le susurro cuando pudo recuperarse un poco. — Cuídalo por mí.

— ¿Qué?

—Se que lo amas. — Murmuró Min May. —Cuídalo.

—Min May, yo…— empezó Lisa pero no pudo continuar pues el cuerpo de Min May se puso rígido entre sus brazos mientras sus manos buscaban algo invisible.

Los ojos de Min May dejaron escapar un par de lágrimas y luego se posaron en Lisa pero ella supo que ya la vida se había ido de esos ojos que Rick amaba. Lisa contempló cómo sus pupilas se relajaban y como sus manos descendían hasta descansar en un charco de su propia sangre.

Min May, la artista más famosa de todos los tiempos, la que había conquistado a la flota más poderosa del universo con su canto y la mujer que Rick amaba, había muerto en sus brazos.

Lisa la depositó en el suelo suavemente, en shock, su mente aun rehusándose a aceptar lo que acababa de pasar.

Las sorpresas, sin embargo, no se detenían así que ella no se movió cuando la puerta de la habitación fue violentamente abierta y un grupo de doce oficiales de SWAT entraron y la rodearon apuntándole con sus armas

Vagamente, Lisa se dio cuenta de lo precario de su situación pero aun así, intentó levantarse y explicar la situación.

Los doce hombres rodeándola estaban muy tensos y el cuchillo en su mano derecha no hacía más fácil sus intenciones.

— ¡No se mueva!— grito el que parecía estar al mando.

—Soy la oficial de la RDF Lisa Marie Hayes…— explicó Lisa. — llamen a una ambulancia.

— ¡Manos a la cabeza!— grito el mismo hombre luego se dirigió al que estaba a su derecha. — Romero, revisa a la víctima.

Jorge Romero asintió y se inclinó sobre el cuerpo.

—Es Min May. — Exclamó sorprendido, mientras tomaba el pulso poniendo sus dedos en la yugular de la víctima— Está Muerta — continuo con voz ronca.

—Estaba mal herida cuando llegué…— Lisa se puso de pie pero el Teniente no estaba de humor y eso fue evidente cuando le apunto a la cabeza.

—LE DIJE QUE NO SE MOVIERA— grito dando un paso amenazador hacia ella., — Sargento Briones, asegure a esa mujer.

El hombre a la derecha del teniente bajó su arma, la puso bajo el brazo y luego se acercó a Lisa para tomarla por el brazo.

—Según el código 35B de la Constitución de los Territorios Unidos — empezó a recitar Briones colocando las esposas a la ahora silenciosa Capitán Hayes. — la declaro arrestada por sospecha de asesinato.

El forense y un médico aparecieron por la puerta.

—Nos haremos cargo, — dijo el forense con un tono de voz frío y calculador.

—Muévase, Comandante Hayes. — Pidió Briones con voz adusta. — Con pasos lentos.

—Yo no la mate…— musitó Lisa y luego algo mas pesado cayó sobre su consciencia. — oh, Dios, Rick…

—Silencio. — Graznó el hombre que la llevaba hacia la puerta

Afuera la esperaban un montón de reporteros los cuales centraron sus cámaras en la noticia del milenio, en la noticia de cómo la Capitán más famosa del RDF había matado a Lin Min May.

Los flashes y las preguntas le llovieron como una lluvia feroz pero ella no le prestó atención a nadie, solo al hombre sorprendido a su derecha, al único que no sabía que había pasado, el único que estaba fuera de lugar ya que cargaba bolsas con víveres y no una cámara.

—Lisa…— gritaba Rick al verla caminar hacia la patrulla custodiada por el hombre de SWAT. —Lisa… ¿Qué diablos paso?, ¿Dónde esta MinMay?.

Lisa se detuvo un momento para verlo con todo el amor que sentía por él en sus ojos.

—Min May está muerta. — dijo

Luego, permitió que la metieran en la patrulla donde podría llorar su pena a sus anchas, después de todo, era la principal sospechosa en la muerte de la mujer que Rick amaba.

Nadie noto, sin embargo, al otro hombre que no encajaba en la escena pues era el único que sonreír entre la multitud de camarógrafos, periodistas y locutores de televisión.

Khyron sonreía porque nunca hubiera esperado un mejor resultado para sus planes.


	3. Requiem por una estrella

Robotech

The Path of the Warrior

Capitulo 2.

Réquiem por una Estrella.

Rick nunca pensó que su vida cambiaria tan rápido que su mente no podría ajustarse a los eventos ni mucho menos aceptarlos, mas bien, su mente se rebelaba al hecho de que la mujer que descansaba sobre la camilla en la morgue era la misma mujer que había amado tan solo una noche antes.

¿Cuanto tiempo había transcurrido?, se preguntaba tristemente mientras su mano acariciaba aquel cabello oscuro con una ternura llena del más intenso dolor. Dolor tan profundo que amenazaba con asfixiarlo.

Las lagrimas rodaban por sus mejillas sin que el pudiera, o quisiera, detenerlas.

_No importa cuanto llore_, se decía Rick, _no importa cuanto te diga que te amo, no importa que te pida perdón..._

--ya nada importa.-- Dijo en voz alta y el sonido de su voz quebrada lo sorprendió por lo distinta que era de su voz hacia tan solo un día.

Ahora, en lugar de mostrar su felicidad mostraba toda su tristeza, su enojo y su frustración.

-Min May...- Llamó Rick, inclinándose para besar la frente de la mujer que había acudido a él por protección solo para encontrar la muerte.

Su frente fría recibió la caricia y las lagrimas que cayeron sobre ella cuando Rick finalmente se derrumbó.

El piloto cayó de rodillas y, abrazado al cuerpo inerte de Min May dejó escapar todo su sufrimiento; sus lamentos hicieron eco en la sala de la morgue pero ninguno de los ocupantes de los congeladores fue a consolarlo, nadie, ni vivo ni muerto pudo acompañar a aquel hombre deshecho ni consolarlo.

Así que lloró, largamente, atacado por recuerdos lejanos y promesas rotas, lloró por el tiempo que estuvo lejos de ella y por el tiempo que les había sido arrancado cruelmente.

Pero sobre todo, lloró por no haber estado ahí cuando más lo necesitaba.

Al final, cuando ya no pudo llorar más, se levantó lentamente y enjugó sus lágrimas

--Yo descubriré quien te mató...-- juro vehementemente.

¿Había alguien a quien descubrir?, se pregunto mientras giraba sobre sus talones para dirigirse a la puerta vagamente consciente de que quienes lo habían dejado pasar ya se estarían preguntando el porque aún no había salido.

Lisa no pudo haberla matado, pensaba Rick obstinadamente, era imposible, IMPENSABLE, pero era ella quien había sido arrestada.

Empujó las puertas dobles y salió al mundo ocupado del hospital general de New Macross siendo recibido por el doctor encargado de la morgue y su asistente, una mujer que tenia la apariencia de no haber dormido bien en varios días.

La mujer tenía una carpeta con documentos en sus manos y los estaba hojeando cuándo llegó hasta ellos.

--Comandante Hunter,-- empezó la mujer.--lamento informarle que su petición de reclamar el cuerpo de la señorita Min May no ha procedido ya que tiene familiares registrados, de hecho, el Sr. Lyn Kyle ya se encuentra en el edificio.--

Rick cruzó los brazos en símbolo de angustia pero desde que lo había solicitado hacía algunas horas sabia que no seria posible, después de todo, no tenían ninguna relación oficial.

--Entiendo,-- Murmuró Rick para luego caminar hacia la salida mas próxima a la cual no pudo llegar pues el doctor le detuvo por el brazo.

--Lamentamos mucho su pérdida, Capitán Hunter,-- declaró el galeno.

--Gracias.-- Respondió Rick, lacónico y luego salió rumbo a la recepción del Hospital donde ya era esperado por mas reporteros de lo que hubiese gustado admitir.

Apenas dio un paso dentro de la recepción fue bombardeado por los flashes de las cámaras y preguntas para las cuales no tenia respuesta.

--¡Capitán Hunter! ¡Capitán Hunter!-- Gritaba una mujer que blandía una grabadora como si fuera una espada lista para atacarlo --¿¡Es cierto que Min May era su amante?!--

--¿Es cierto que entre usted y la comandante Hayes hubo un romance pero que usted prefirió a Min May y por eso la mató?!--

Rick no quería prestar atención a las preguntas, no quería confrontarlos, no quería decirles nada, solo quería estar solo.

Los reporteros lo rodeaban sin querer dejarlo pasear, empujándose entre ellos para estar mas cerca de el, ahogándolo con su cercanía, demandando respuestas, exigiendo saber, inculpando a Lisa, manchando su nombre en un afán amarillista, pidiendo que fuera el quien exigiera la cabeza de ella en una bandeja de plata.

Rick sabia que jamás lo haría, él no inculparía a Lisa porque sabia que su amistad era tan sólida que no había siquiera que preguntárselo, ella era ahora la victima y no el victimario.

Les gustase a los reporteros o no.

--¿¡Es cierto que Lisa Hayes estaba ebria?!--

Los ojos de Rick se posaron sobre la persona que había formulado tal pregunta sintiendo como se nublaba su vista por la furia.

--¡¿Min May esperaba un hijo suyo!?--

Esa nueva pregunta lo hizo girar sobre sus talones y tal vez dio un paso amenazante rumbo a la reportera del traje claro que había emitido tal estupidez pues ella se congeló en su sitio.

Los demás no se dieron cuenta de tal evento y siguieron acosándolo con sus preguntas, lanzándoselas como dardos ardientes que se incrustaban en el corazón de Rick liberando su furia hasta ese momento contenida tras su tristeza.

Alguien lo empujó, otro lo jaló para ponerlo a foco, un tercero le puso el micrófono tan cerca que casi lo golpea y finalmente, cuando Rick llego al final de su paciencia, cuando iba a empezar a repartir golpes, un alma caritativa levantó la voz en su defensa.

--Deténganse--

Los reporteros voltearon hacia la fuente de la voz y hallaron a Lyn Kyle al pie de las escaleras que conducían al segundo piso.

--Deberían avergonzarse-- Bramó encolerizado.--Mi prima estaría ofendida de escuchar todas sus estupideces...--

--Sr. Kyle.-- Levantó la mano el reportero que casi golpea a Rick con su micrófono.-- ¿cuales su...--

--Todos conocíamos a Min May, Frank, ¿Como puedes dudar de ella?, ¿manchando su honor diciendo que estaba embarazada de este hombre?...Por todos los cielos…¿que no lo ven?, ¡esta destrozado!--

Frank Méndez se quedó súbitamente mudo.

--Dare una rueda de prensa en 10 minutos, en el auditorio.-- Concluyó Kyle y luego se acercó a Rick, lo tomó por el brazo y lo sacó antes de que los reporteros los acosaran de nuevo.

El manager de Min May lo metió en su auto y arrancó tan rápido como pudo.

Rick no se molestaba en hablar con él pues estaba profundamente concentrado en recuperar su paciencia pues estaba más que conciente de que la usaría dentro de muy poco.

Aún recordaba lo que había visto en ciudad Monumento hacía algunos meses…Lyn Kyle, ebrio, maldiciendo su mala suerte y a los militares que les habían pagado con una despensa…que tipo…y para colmo, ahora estaba nada menos que con él, por las calles de Ciudad Macross.

Lyn Kyle giró a la derecha en la primera calle que encontró y luego otra vez a la derecha, dando la vuelta alrededor de la manzana para luego seguir rumbo al noreste por una callejuela que parecía poco transitada y que estaba bordeada por dos largas bodegas.

El hombre al volante aceleró un poco en la siguiente intersección para alcanzar el semáforo en amarillo y luego dio vuelta a la derecha por una calle a todas luces de muy poco uso que conducía a la parte trasera de un centro comercial.

El primo de Min May se detuvo frente a una cortina de acero cerrada, apagó el automóvil, apoyó las manos en el volante y luego suspiro, cerrando los ojos.

-Debería tener mas conocimiento de cómo tratar con la prensa.-Fue lo que le dijo. -Después de todo usted es una persona publica.-

--¿Podrías ir al grano?- Pidió Rick, con paciencia forzada. -Creo que tienes una rueda de prensa en diez minutos-

Kyle se burló descaradamente con una carcajada que retumbó en el auto como una tormenta en una cueva.

--Esperarían toda la noche solo por tener información que exponer en el noticiero de las 7.-- Dijo entre estallidos de risa.

--Kyle…-- Llamó Rick, impaciente. --Supongo que me quieres decir algo….--

El hombre al volante abrió la puerta y bajo no sin antes decir un cáustico 'Sígueme.'

Rick torció los ojos pero lo obedeció

Kyle estaba al frente del vehiculo con los brazos cruzados.

--Tu entrada merece un Oscar.-- Dijo Rick plantándose frente a el. --¿Te escribieron un guión?--

--¿Así agradeces que te haya salvado?-- Kyle lanzó los brazos al aire. --Por Dios, casi te les lanzas encima.--

--Min May esta muerta maldito bastardo. ¿Qué no te has dado cuenta?--

El gesto de Lyn Kyle se endureció.

--Acaso crees que no lo sé?-- Pregunto solemnemente. --Ella era todo para mi.--

Rick se recargó en el coche.

--El asesino aún anda suelto, Kyle.-- Declaró dando un golpe al techo del vehiculo. --Así que no me quites el tiempo con tonterías.--

Obviamente, tal declaración no fue del agrado de su interlocutor porque se cruzó de brazos con una expresión adusta en el rostro.

--Yo creo en la aplicación de la ley, Capitán Hunter y si la mujer que estó en prisión es declarada culpable entonces consideraré a Min Mey vengada.--

Rick se puso lívido de rabia y se acercó a él, plantándose tan cerca que cualquier observador hubiera pensado que iban a empezar a golpearse en cualquier momento.

--Ella no te importaba, ¿verdad Kyle?, solo era un objeto para ti.--

--Estas equivocado.-- Declaró indignado. --Yo amaba a Min May tanto e incluso más que tu...-- Kyle le dio la espalda. --Ambos habíamos planeado tantas cosas juntos que ahora que no está no se que haré...--

Rick escuchaba aquello sin creer en lo que Kyle decía sin saber realmente porque, algo muy dentro de su cabeza se lo impedía obstinadamente.

--...ella dejo un hueco en mi vida que nadie será capaz de llenar...'' Concluyó Kyle.

--Que conmovedor.-- Aseveró Rick con sarcasmo.

--Los funerales serán mañana.-- Señaló Kyle caminando rumbo a su auto. --Supongo que ahí estarás.--

El rugido del motor del auto de Kyle resonó en la calle vacía cuando este aceleró dándole apenas un segundo a Rick para quitarse de en medio.

Cuando estuvo solo (y estuvo seguro que Kyle no giraría en redondo para embestirlo), Rick giró sobre sus talones y empezó a cojear rumbo a la mas cercana intersección para tomar un taxi.

--¿A donde, señor?'' preguntó el taxista.

Eso le dio otro problema a Rick, su casa estaba bajo investigación y no podía volver a ella.

Solo se le ocurrió un lugar a donde ir.

***

Max Sterling estaba metiendo su camioneta a la cochera cuando vio a su mejor amigo bajando del taxi.

Así que se apresuró en acomodar su vehiculo y bajó para recibirlo.

--Disculpa que venga aquí, Max pero mi casa esta cerrada y...''

--No tienes que disculparte, amigo, pasa por favor.--

Miriya estaba cocinando algo indeterminado pero al escuchar la puerta abrirse dejó lo que estaba haciendo para recibir a Max.

No se sorprendió al ver a Rick, de hecho se sintió mas tranquila al verlo a sabiendas de que Max estaría menos ansioso por no saber donde estaba su mejor amigo.

Rick fue sumariamente conducido a la sala donde la pequeña Dana jugaba con una muñeca Barbie de cabello verde.

Al reconocerlo, la pequeña dejó de jugar y se acercó gateando hasta donde Rick se había sentado y le extendió los brazos para que la cargase.

No tuvo que esperar mucho y pronto estuvo sentada sobre las rodillas de Rick.

--¿Como te sientes?--

--Molido.-- Fue la sencilla respuesta. --Necesito descansar, ha sido mucho por hoy.--

Miriya asintió. --Estoy preparando de comer.-- Apuntó con un gesto en dirección a la cocina. --¿Tienes hambre?--

--No realmente.--

--Vamos, Rick, son casi las ocho, debes comer algo, mañana tenemos un largo día.--

--El funeral, ¿cierto?--

Max lo estudió con una mirada clínica, no muy seguro de continuar con aquella conversación, su amigo se veía muy cansado y triste como para lidiar con una platica sobre cualquier cosa relacionada con su vida, Lisa incluida.

Era una lastima que Max _tuviera_ que tocar ambos temas siendo las razones el trabajo, en el caso de Min May y por amistad por Lisa.

Dando un suspiro cruzó los brazos y continuó.

--El Almirante ha dispuesto que pertenezcas a la guardia de honor de Min May y que dirijas a los carabineros para la ceremonia.'' Explicó Max. --Solo si estas de acuerdo.-- Puntualizó.

--Supongo que si.-- Respondió Rick encogiéndose de hombros.

--Bien, se lo comunicaré.-- Asintió Max pensando como introducir el siguiente tema.

Para su buena suerte Rick tomó la iniciativa.

--¿Has sabido algo de Lisa?-- Preguntó mirándolo directo a los ojos.

Max no pudo sostener su mirada. ¿Cómo hacerlo si tenía que decirle que estaba encarcelada como la peor de las criminales y que las primeras pesquisas la situaban en la casa de Rick a la hora del ataque?

¿Como explicarle a Rick que la mujer que más lo amaba en el universo estaba acusada del asesinato de Min May?

--Lisa esta declarando en este momento.-- Empezó Max, sopesando la situación. --De acuerdo con la policía no ha aceptado abogado ni nadie que la represente por lo que el Almirante le ha asignado a uno.--

--¿Puedo verla?-- Inquirió Rick, rápidamente.

--Me temo que no.-- Fue la respuesta inmediata. --No hasta que terminen las pesquisas iniciales.--

Rick asintió y dejó a la pequeña Dana en un corralito cercano para que siguiera jugando.

--Me gustaría descansar un poco-- Declaró Rick.

--La recamara al final del pasillo está lista para ti.-- Declaró Miriya. --Duerme un poco si quieres mientras la cena esta lista.--

Cuando Rick se hubo ido Max y Miriya intercambiaron una mirada de simpatía y se encaminaron a la cocina.

Una vez ahí, Max revisó la sopa y el guisado en la cacerola adyacente con aire casual pero verificando realmente que Miriya no hubiese cocinado nada raro (como la vez que había descubierto los chiles jalapeños y había hecho un pastel con ellos).

Como todo parecía en su sitio volvió a colocar las tapas y se dirigió a la alacena para sacar los platos.

Su esposa, por su parte, sacó un refresco del refrigerador y lo colocó sobre la barra, junto a tres vasos.

--¿Y bien?--

Max dejó los platos hondos que acababa de sacar sobre la barra y se apoyó en ella, con una mueca de enojo floreciendo en su rostro.

--También me molesta.-- Declaró. --Pero ¿que puedo hacer? Lisa esta incomunicada, no tengo acceso.--

--No entiendo muy bien las costumbres micronianas pero sí entiendo la camaradería.--

--Solo soy ...--

''¿Recuerdas la vez que Rick habló por nosotros con el Almirante acerca de casarnos siendo yo una Zentradi?--

--Yo...--

Max la vio adoptar esa pose que indicaba que no dejaría el asunto por la paz, es decir, se cruzó de brazos e hizo su cabello crisparse en las puntas.

Como hacían las Meltran para mover su cabello a voluntad era todo un misterio pero Max entendió el mensaje.

--Esta bien, esta bien-- Se enfadó tomando su teléfono celular. --Veré si puedo hacer algo.--

Ella relajó su expresión y continuó sirviendo la cena mientras Max salía al patio a realizar su llamada.


	4. Adios para siempre

Capitulo 3

Despedida.

El sonido melancólico de la gaita llegaba lejano y triste a los reunidos en torno al lugar donde la estrella descansaría por toda la eternidad.

La ciudad había donado un precioso mausoleo de estilo gótico construido como memorial para los perdidos en acción pensando que era el lugar perfecto para ella que les había dado una segunda oportunidad.

La policía les había brindado un perímetro de diez metros alrededor del Mausoleo y había instalado una valla para la multitud que desde temprana hora se había reunido ahí.

Un peloton de carabineros esperaba en actitud marcial junto al mausoleo, en posición de firmes y con su vista al frente, todos ellos vestidos de gala.

Una comitiva oficial hacia guardia frente a los carabineros y estaba compuesta por, entre otras personas, El Almirante Gloval, Lyn Kyle, los tíos de Min May, Claudia Grant y un muy cabizbajo Richard T. Hunter.

Se había dispuesto un pequeño estrado para que alguien indeterminado dijera unas palabras en cuanto la carroza arrivara.

Eso mismo pasó apenas pasadas las diez de la mañana.

El vehiculo negro avanzo despacio por el camino hacia el mausoleo seguida por dos motociclistas con sus luces estroboscopicas encendidas.

A una señal dada al momento que la carroza se detuvo frente al mausoleo, se empezo a escuchar el lamentoso y triste sonido de una gaita entonando una canción de duelo.

Rick y otros tres oficiales se acercaron a la parte trasera de la carroza y sacaron el finamente decorado feretro, llevándolo hasta la base rodeada de flores en que se le daría el último adiós a la estrella.

Después de colocar el feretro en posición, Rick mismo abrió la cubierta y tuvo un leve vistazo del hermoso rostro de Min May antes de apostarse en posición de firmes a un lado para servir de guardia de honor.

Verdad era que no deseaba verla ahí dentro, quería que su mente guardara la imagen vivaracha, feliz y apasionada de Min May en lugar de la imagen de ella en un ataud.

Esperaba lograrlo, si, pero sinceramente lo dudaba.

Lyn Kyle se acerco al estrado y tomo la palabra.

El publico prestó atención.

"Hoy, " empezo Kyle." Quisiera pedirles a ustedes un gran favor." el pauso para enmarcar lo siguiente." Hoy deseo recordar a alguien que es muy importante para mi, alguien a quien amo y cuya memoria me acompañará por siempre, así que les pido se unan a mi para recordar a la persona y no a la estrella" Kyle miró a la multitud con ojos suplicantes," Quisiera, "continuó," que conocieran a la mujer con la que compartí los momentos mas importantes de la humanidad..."

La multitud seguía el discurso de Kyle con un respetuoso silencio.

"...Min May vivío y murió pensando que la vida es un conjunto de coinidencias y momentos felices que te llevan a ocupar tu lugar en el universo, Ella no creía en la maldad, en la mentira ni en la guerra."

_Aqui va..._pensó Rick y no se equivocaba.

"La guerra nos quitó todo: nuestros hogares, nuestras familias...y casi nuestro planeta." un respiro hondo. "Solo la voz de Min May nos dio valor pero ella tuvo tanto o mas miedo que nosotros pues sabía que todas nuestra vidas estaban sobre sus hombros." Kyle miro fijamente a Rick, como para recordarle su parte en la idea de que ella cantara pero el no dio muestras de haberse percatado." y aun así lo hizo, enfrento el miedo y canto tan fuerte que su voz llego a los corazones de todos, humanos y Zentradis" pausa " Min May hizo algo increible porque siempre tuvo fe en un mundo mejor, como dije antes, ella vivio y murio asi, con la esperanza de que el mundo merecia otro destino."

"Cierto" se oyó decir Rick.

"Su muerte simboliza solamente el hecho de que Min May era tan humana como todos nosotros y que son sus hechos... y no su mortalidad.. lo que la hara permanecer en nuestros corazones para siempre." Kyle levanto las manos como un predicador antes de hacer una alabanza y exclamó con voz dominada por la emoción. " Así que demosle, todos nosotros, su última ovación."

La multitud rompió en un aplauso tan sonoro que se escucho por todo el cementerio, tal muestra de afecto duro por lo que pareció una eternidad y luego se fue aplacando paulatinamente hasta que se convirtio en silencio de nuevo.

Rick atendió una señal del Almirante y avanzó hasta ponerse frente al grupo de carabineros.

Mecánicamente dirigió la ceremonia de honores mientras en su interior crecía la necesidad de ver a Lisa, de hecho, algo estaba pasando dentro de Rick, algo crecia en su mente porque, desde el discurso de Kyle un día antes, cada vez que pensaba en Min May y se encontraba inundado por la ira era el rostro de Lisa el que aparecía frente a sus ojos.

¡_Atencion, presenten armas!_

Estaba preocupado por ella, deseaba ver que estaba bien y que había algo que podía hacer para sacarla de tal predicamento, demostrar que alguien mas había cometido el crimen.

Por eso era imperativo que hablase con Lisa, lo cual haría pronto, de acuerdo con Max.

¡_Apuntar!_

Rickdesenfundo su sable, lo levanto hacia el feretro de Min May y dio la orden de fuego.

_Adios, Min May_, grito para sus adentros, _te recordare siempre ._

"¡Fuego!" ordenó Rick, una y otra vez y por cada disparo, una lagrima cayo por sus mejillas.


	5. Lisa en la antesala del infierno

Robotech

EL CAMINO DEL GUERRERO

By Vick

Capítulo 5

Lisa en la antesala del Infierno.

La bolsa con alimento que Rick había conseguido pasar para Lisa iba firmemente sujeta con su mano derecha mientras que con la izquierda sostenía un par de refrescos con el conocido logotipo de los Arcos Dorados en ella.

Él esperaba sinceramente que ella comiese algo pues sabía por los mismos guardias que se había negado a comer en los tres días que había estado encarcelada.

Una hamburguesa de sus favoritas era el anzuelo.

Tres días.

Tres días había tardado Max en conseguir que le dejaran pasar, ¿como lo había logrado?, no lo sabía pero por el momento eso no era importante.

¿que le diría a Lisa después de tantos días?

No tenía respuesta para eso, no todavía…su instinto no lo había dejado dormir…algo en el fondo de su mente le decía que Min May le había dicho algo que lo podría llevar a su asesino pero no había podido ordenar sus pensamientos, no sabiendo que Lisa estaba acusada de haberlo hecho, no cuando Min May había muerto.

Las dos mujeres mas importantes en su vida estaba involucradas lo que hacía de su cerebro un caos.

El esperaba que lo que ella tuviera que decir le ayudara a poner sus sentimientos en claro.

Por eso estaba ahí.

***

Lisa intentaba dormir un poco pues su cuerpo empezaba a exigir un descanso que no había tenido en los últimos días, no cuando era sujeta a interrogatorio tras interrogatorio.

¿Cuántas veces tendré que decir lo que vi? Se preguntaba Lisa sabiendo que lo único que ellos querían era que ella se declarara culpable de una vez por todas…lo habían intentado, como el hacerla que cayera en contradicciones pero ella conocía muy bien lo que había sido los últimos momentos de Min May así que no les había dado tal gusto.

La verdad era la verdad.

En lo único que planeaba mentir era en su relación con Rick Hunter, no quería que todo el mundo supiera sus sentimientos mediante la lectura de un acta penal.

Así que mentiría lisa y llanamente sin sentirse en lo más mínimo culpable de hacerlo.

Después de todo…sus sentimientos eran completamente irrelevantes y estaba segura de que Rick sería inocentemente cruel al decir que no eran más que compañeros de trabajo.

Al escuchar la puerta de su celda abrirse. Lisa continuo sin moverse, dando la espalda a quien quiera que había entrado a la celda…probablemente será un guardia, se dijo.

Grande fue su sorpresa cuando escucho la voz de Rick.

--¿Lisa?-- llamó el suavemente, -- ¿Estas dormida?--

Rick…pensó ella y su corazón de lleno de una inexplicable esperanza, como si su sola presencia pudiera arreglar sus problemas…era incongruente con el sentimiento que había experimentado un minuto antes pero aun así ahí estaba.

--No…-- ella se sentó inmediatamente y sus manos acomodaron inútilmente su cabello en un muy femenino intento por verse presentable. --Solo descansaba.--

--No te culpo por no comerte esto, --dijo Rick sentándose junto a ella. -- Sabe espantoso.--

Ella intento sonreír y lo mejor que logro fue una mueca neutral.

--Mira lo que te traje.-- Dijo Rick, entusiasta.--Recordé cuanto te gustan las hamburguesas así que….-- El sacudió la bolsa,--Incluso traje una para mi…pero preferí el Quarter Pounder, no la Big Mac, como tú--

--¿Qué haces aquí?--

Rick puso la bolsa sobre la mesa y suspiro mientras la sonrisa que había adornado su rostro se esfumaba lentamente.

--Siempre directa.-- El piloto cruzo los brazos después de poner la bolsa junto a el. --Me parece justo. -- Otro suspiro,--este bien, --pausa.--Vine a verte porque estoy preocupado por ti.--

--Gracias, Rick.-- Lisa no pudo evitar que sus palabras estuvieran cargadas de sentimiento.-- Te lo agradezco, de veras. --

--Hey, --el bromeó, --somos amigos, ¿No?--

--Así es. --

--Estaré aquí tanto tiempo como necesites, Lisa…quiero que sepas que estoy contigo y que si tu me das alguna pista buscaré a quien hizo esto…-- Él la miró a los ojos. --Sé que tu no lo hiciste.--

Ella bajó la vista para que él no viera sus ojos inundándose de lágrimas pero dejó que él la abrazara y así se mantuvo, en ese momento no quería ser fuerte sino confortada por el hombre que amaba, si, eso es lo que ella quería, estar así, con su rostro oculto en la chaqueta de Rick, ahí, la heroína del SDF-1, la mujer con la sangre más fría de la Flota Espacial de la Tierra Unidad soltó las largas horas de angustia y todo su pesar.

En cuanto a Rick, al sostenerla entre sus brazos no pudo menos que sentir su corazón quebrándose ante el sentimiento de pesar que embargaba a aquella mujer de ojos tristes y sonrisa amable…Lisa Hayes, su compañera de mas de una aventura, su incondicional, su pareja perfecta.

Rick inclino su rostro y cerró los ojos, sosteniéndola mas cerca.

--Yo…-- dijo Lisa al final. --sólo quería ayudarla.--

--Lo sé…-- Rick besó su cabello. --Dime Lisa…¿te dijo algo?--

Claro que lo había hecho; le había dicho que amaba a Rick justo antes de morir.

--Lisa…tienes que confiar en mi. --Continúo Rick. --déjame ayudarte.--

--No me dijo quien había sido.-- Suspiro. --solamente balbuceaba.--

--Bien, -- El regresó su atención a la bolsa de Mc Donald´s.-- ¿comemos?--

--No tengo hambre.-- Ella se alejo de Rick, --no tengo ánimos de comer.--

--Lisa…-- Rick pronunció su nombre con pesar, tomando su mano. --Por favor, come algo…el guardia me dijo que no has comido desde que llegaste aquí.--

Lisa lo miro con ira pura en su rostro y retiró su mano inmediatamente.

--Yo no maté a Min May. --Declaró ella, tan abruptamente que Rick no pudo evitar verla fijamente. --Ella estaba en tu casa cuando yo llegue…Tú no estabas… --ella lo miró con sus ojos ensombrecidos por el dolor. --ella estaba desnuda y tenía el cuchillo en su cuerpo. Me bastó verla para saber que no sobreviviría, intente llamar al 911 pero ella me interrumpió, lamento lo que paso profundamente, Rick, se que tu…-- ¿Qué tú qué?, pensó Lisa, ¿qué tu la amabas y habías hecho el amor con ella?. Lisa pensó en callarse pero sabía bien que Rick la conocía lo suficiente para atar los cabos sueltos, así que lanzó su última mentira del día, para su protección y la de Rick.--…no esperabas que fuera a tu casa pero tuve la mala suerte de estar ahí.--

El sacudió la cabeza en un claro gesto de rechazo a lo que ella decía. -- Lisa… --

Por unos momentos, solo se miraron a los ojos, ella con toda su pena y él con todo su desconcierto; pero ambos con una idea en su cerebro; ambos estaban preocupados por el otro, ella por su bienestar ahora que el amor de su vida había hecho su decisión y él por el futuro incierto que le esperaba a Lisa.

Ninguno de los dos habría de aclarar sus sentimientos.

Así que empezaron a comer.

En silencio.

Aquello era horrible, no era justo, para el o para ella, su amistad era algo tan preciado para el y su amor por MinMay tan…

Rick hizo una pequeña pausa mientras comía para buscar el adjetivo adecuado para describirlo…realmente amaba a MinMay pero al ver a aquella hermosa mujer de corazón tan grande que era imposible abarcarlo extendiendo los brazos, comiendo en una fría celda acusada de matar a la más famosa estrella del planeta le partía el alma al grado de querer salir y buscar al culpable hasta encontrarlo.

Todo aquello era una bofetada fría y cruel al rostro de Lisa.

Una…_bofetada…_

Aquella palabra hizo un eco extraño en su mente, un Deja Vu oscuro que hizo que se sentara derecho con la hamburguesa a medio camino entre la mesa y su boca sin poder sacar en claro el porque.

Rick se esforzó pero no pudo esclarecer el porque aquella palabra había resultado tan significativa.

Pero, en cambio, empezó a sentirse incómodo.

Una incomodidad que sentía a menudo cuando un enemigo estaba cerca.

--¿te pasa algo, Rick? --Preguntó Lisa.

(_Bofetada_)

--No, no.-- Se apresuró a decir él. --Es sólo que… (_Bofetada_)…acabo de recordar que tengo que regresar al Prometeus para supervisar mi (_bofetada_) Veritech.--

--OH, si…-- Ella semi sonrio.

Él se levantó de su lado apoyando su mano en su hombro. --Regresaré más tarde.--

--Aquí estaré.-- Dijo ella, irónica.

El no prestó atención a tal comentario; solo la beso en la mejilla y abandono el lugar tan rápido que no pudo ver a Lisa suspirando al verlo partir.

***

El Almirante Global estaba solitario en el Puente cuando el Doctor Lang entró llevando consigo un PDA.

--Almirante.-- Dijo a manera de saludo.

Henry Global solamente gruño un poco, el asunto de Lisa lo tenía realmente de malas.

--Creo que debería ver esto.-- El Dr. Lang le pasó el PDA con la imagen de un conjunto de cables conectados a cierto objeto que realmente sorprendió al Almirante.

--¡Eso es un detonador térmico Zentradi!--

--Atado al circuito REFLEX de los propulsores.-- Dijo Lang, asintiendo ante lo que el Almirante estaba pensado.-- Si esto hubiera explotado el SDF-1 y la ciudad entera no serían mas que un cráter--

--¿Cómo…?--

--Pura suerte…-- el científico Robotech fue y se sentó en la silla del Almirante. -- aunque el que instaló esto es un experto no contaba con el deterioro y la falta de mantenimiento así que sobrecargo un relevador de protección alertándonos de la presencia de algo 'extra' en el sistema eléctrico…--

--¿Así que el deterioro del SDF-1 nos salvó?--

--Ciertamente.-- Lang se cruzó de brazos. -- Almirante…debe de haber mas de ellas….-- Pausa. -- pero eso no es el problema real…alguien tuvo acceso al SDF-1 --

Global estaba ya lívido de ira.

--¡¿Cómo es eso posible?!-- bramó, --Si Lisa estuviera aquí…Si Lisa estuviera aquí…-- el Almirante giro en redondo y activo el comunicador. -- Tráiganme Exedore y a la Teniente Comandante Claudia Grant de inmediato --

--Tengo una partida de Ingenieros buscando en toda la nave, Almirante --

Eso no basto para aplacar a Henry Global.

--…el acceso esta restringido desde este momento…todo el personal de seguridad sera desplegado en turnos dobles intercalados para estar siempre alerta.-- Ordenó Global sin dejar de parecer a punto de golpear a alguien.

Ese fue el preciso momento en que Claudia y Exedore escogieron para entrar.

Al ver al siempre paciente y calmado Almirante en tal estado de desasosiego se miraron el uno al otro tal vez conscientes de que algo muy grave les sería revelado

Global, sin embargo, no dijo una sola palabra, dejando al Dr. Lang explicar lo sucedido mientras el fumaba en la sección más alejada del puente, ahí donde Lisa Hayes desempeñaba sus funciones cuando el SDF-1 estaba en el espacio.

El Almirante intentaba calmarse y sin embargo, al ver el lugar vacio de Lisa el enojo regresaba a él al saber que no podía ayudar a su mejor oficial sin atraer la atención del alto mando de la Tierra Unida ante su condescendencia..

No permitirían que el la dejase libre, no después de que toda la evidencia la hacia culpable de la muerte de Min May.

Y sin embargo, el sabía muy bien que Lisa no la había matado, aun y cuando ella era lo único que la separaba de Rick.

Tal vez si Rick supiera…

Global exhalo el humo de su pipa con desden, aquello era una terrible idea pero estaba seguro de que Rick haría cualquier cosa por ayudarla.

Y no se equivocaba pues mientras el miraba hacia la ciudad en busca de una solución, Rick caminaba rumbo a lo que el creía, arrojaría un luz sobre la oscuridad que significaba todo aquel embrollo.

No esperaba que Kyle cooperara.

Richard Tiberius Hunter aceleró el Jeep que había tomado prestado del cuartel general y enfiló hacia la alta torre del Hotel donde él sabía encontraría al primo de la mujer a la que había hecho el amor la noche anterior a su muerte.

Al llegar lo primero que vio fue a una muchedumbre de reporteros apostados a la puerta esperando a que Kyle saliera así que continúo su camino y rodeó el edificio hasta encontrar la puerta de servicio.

Si quería entrar ese era el lugar adecuado pues Rick sabía que Kyle adoraba los reflectores y la muerte de Min May le había dado un escenario perfecto para despotricar en contra de la Armada y de todo lo que tuviera que ver con ellos.

Él no usaría la puerta trasera para salir, Oh, no… no señor, Lyn Kyle era un hombre que hacía frente a los reporteros.

Pero Rick, que quería a toda costa un enfrentamiento en publico, uso su identificación para abrirse paso por el área trasera del Hotel hasta llegar al elevador de Servicio.

El personal que lo reconoció, pues tal era su fama, solamente se hizo a un lado pues era tal la determinación que Rick mostraba en el rostro que nadie quiso hablar con él…ni preguntar a donde se dirigía.

Rick tomo el ascensor presionando el botón del Penthouse para luego caminar de un lado a otro como un gato enjaulado.

Ding!

Las puertas se abrieron lentamente, Rick salio con paso decidido, toco la puerta y…

…esta giró sobre sus goznes…abierta.

--¿Qué rayos…?--

Rick maldijo su suerte pues no portaba arma pero aun así decidió entrar.

Las luces estaban apagadas y había un silencio mortal que hizo que sus instintos se pusieran alerta.

El teléfono estaba descolgado, las persianas corridas, había cosas quebradas por todas partes, las sillas estaban volcadas.

Alguien había tenido un gran problema.

Toda la estancia era espaciosa y elegantemente acondicionada con muebles de madera fina y tapetes de manufactura oriental que de seguro habían estado dentro del SDF-1, en general, era la estancia de una estrella de la envergadura de Min May y que ahora parecía el escenario de una película de acción, después de que el héroe destruía el lugar.

Rick , con la espalda pegada a la pared, camino centímetro a centímetro hacia el interior de la habitación listo para defenderse de cualquier amenaza pero el silencio no fue roto por ningún enemigo sino por el mismo cuando vio a Kyle en el suelo de la habitación más cercana al pasillo.

--Kyle…-- dijo, acercándose sin mirar a su alrededor.

El primo de Min May estaba inconsciente pero vivo; lo supo cuando se acuclilló junto a el y le tocó la vena aorta en su cuello.

Rick le hizo girar para verle el rostro contendiendo el aliento mientras rogaba porque no estuviera muerto.

No lo estaba.

Rick le tomo el pulso poniendo sus dedos en la yugular y encontró con gran alivio que tenia pulso.

¿Qué le había pasado?

Kyle tenía una herida contundente en la frente , alguien le había dado un buen golpe…alguien que de seguro todavía estaba ahí pues la sangre estaba fresca.

El riesgo palpable lo hizo actuar.

La mano del piloto del Skull-1 voló hacia su teléfono celular pero no alcanzo a llegar pues una deslumbrante luz lo hizo cubrirse los ojos antes de sentir un terrible golpe en la cabeza que hizo el mundo a su alrededor una interminable espiral descendente con rumbo a la oscuridad.


	6. Tormenta Freudiana

Robotech

EL CAMINO DEL GUERRERO

By Vick

Capítulo 5

Tormenta Freudiana

--¿Rick?--

La voz llegó a el como un suave murmullo en un atardecer de otoño, la voz era tan dulce como el la recordaba, una voz cantarina y llena de vida que le hizo abrir los ojos lentamente.

Lo primero que vio fue el techo de su habitación y el abanico de techo girando lentamente para contrarrestar el calor de verano, luego, al voltear un poco a la derecha, el rostro ovalado y bello de Min May.

Se levantó de un golpe, sentándose con la espalda muy erguida en la cama.

--¡Min May!-- Exclamó azorado.

Ella llevaba puesta una bata color rosa y pantuflas del mismo color, su cabello estaba recogido en una trenza hecha descuidadamente.

--¿Te pasa algo?-- Preguntó alarmada al ver su reacción.

--Tu…estas viva….-- Rick tragó saliva para calmar la nausea que le subía por la garganta. --¡No lo puedo creer!--

Min May lanzó una carcajada. --Claro que estoy viva…te digo, cielo, que dejes de comer pizza tan tarde…-- ella retiró la colcha que cubría a Rick. --Levántate, es hora de ir a trabajar.--

Rick se halló de pronto caminando junto a ella rumbo a la puerta. --¿Trabajar?--

--Sí, trabajar.-- Dijo ella adornando su rostro con una sonrisa lacónica. --¡Caray, Rick! Hoy si que amaneciste extraño.-- Pausa. --Toma una ducha.--

Rick entró a la ducha y se apresuró a terminar en un estado de trance…¿Qué había pasado?...¿Había sido solo un mal sueño?

Al salir de la ducha Rick encontró que el olor de huevos fritos llenaba el ambiente lo cual trajo hasta el indefinidas mañanas de su pasado, mañanas que no podía recordar con exactitud pero que estaban ahí en su cabeza haciéndolo suspirar.

Un traje lo esperaba sobre la cama, listo para usarse, pero no un traje de piloto de combate pero si uno de aerolínea comercial.

'Capt. Hunter' Leyó Rick, tomando la casaca de Capitán.

_Aerolínea comercial…_

Al verse en el espejo para peinarse Rick no pudo evitar sonreír, aquel traje le quedaba muy bien.

El almuerzo estaba listo cuando llegó a la cocina, huevos fritos con tocino y jugo de naranja.

Min May ya estaba almorzando.

--¿A dónde volaras hoy?-- Preguntó Min May entre bocados.

--No lo se.-- Dijo el apegándose a la verdad. --Ya veremos.--

--Si vas a México tráeme unas artesanías.--

_México fue destruido en la primera ola de ataque._

Rick sacudió la cabeza y luego asintió. --Lo haré--

--¿Max volará contigo hoy?--

--Así es.-- Rick empezó a devorar sus huevos fritos. --Como siempre…Er.… ¿Que día es hoy?--

--Junio 19, --Min May se levantó con los platos en la mano.

--¿Sigue lloviendo en Ciudad Macross?--

Min May lo miró como si fuera un extraño. --¿Ciudad Macross?, ¿Qué es eso?--

--Pues es aquí, donde vivimos.-- Dijo Rick, sonriente --Hemos vivido en ciudad Macross desde que la Tierra fue atacada por los Zentradi--

Min May detuvo lo que estaba haciendo para mirarlo directamente a los ojos.

--Rick… ¿Estas tomando drogas?--

Él se levantó y marchó rumbo a la ventana más cercana; como siempre, Min May mantenía la persiana cerrada así que tomó la cuerda y, de un jalón, la abrió mostrando el panorama urbano.

--Me refiero a eso…-- Dijo el, ya molesto. --Me dirás que eso no es el SDF-1 --

Min May miró por la ventana. --Esas son las Elliot Bay Towers, donde vive ese psiquiatra de la radio que te convendría llamar ahora mismo .-- (1)

Rick iba a decir algo pero la curiosidad lo venció así que volteó para ver un edificio donde debería haber estado la imponente figura de la Fortaleza Superdimensional Macross.

Un enorme edificio de apartamentos y detrás de él, apenas visible, un río corriendo lentamente surcado aquí y allá por un par de veleros.

La sorpresa para Rick fue mayúscula, de hecho, se mareó un poco….si no estaba el SDF-1 entonces todo había sido un mal sueño, la batalla contra La armada de Dolza, las batallas contra el ejercito Zentradi, Lisa, el Almirante Global, todo…

Un sueño del que había despertado.

--Oh, Dios…-- dijo Rick.

Min May lo estaba abrazando. --Rick, si tu me dices lo que pasa estaré ahí para apoyarte….--

Rick sacudió el cabeza, aturdido. --Es que, parecía tan real…--

--Eso lo arregla: No más '_Robotech Battlecry_ 'en tu Playstation…-- Determinó Min May.

--Si, yo…-- Él se frotó los ojos deseando salir de ahí lo más pronto posible: Necesitaba salir de ahí para tomar un poco de aire. --…me tengo que ir…--

--Max dijo que vendría por ti…-- Apuntó Min May y esta vez sonrió cálidamente haciéndolo sentir mejor, todo aquello era perfecto y él lo estaba echando a perder, si había tenido una pesadilla estaba bien pero ahora todo estaba bien.

Y sin embargo…

Aquella escena hogareña empezaba a incomodar a Rick…era agradable pero algo lo hacía sentir fuera de lugar…la casa era acogedora y demasiado perfecta para ser verdad y el hecho de ver a Min May ahí, aunque lo hacía feliz y relajado, no era real.

Y muy en el fondo lo sabía. Pero no quería aceptarlo.

No quería tener que dejar todo aquello que había querido para Min May y él, no importaba que aquello fuera una mentira.

Si ella estaba viva prefería vivir esa mentira.

Rick apretó los dientes y cerró los ojos para tratar de encontrar un poco de cordura, cosa que no sucedió pues alguien le estaba palmeando la espalda animadamente.

--¿Qué sucede ahora, Min May?--

--¡Oh! Ahora sí lo he visto todo.-- Max Sterling, en su uniforme de primer oficial, sonrió. --¿Y que sigue? ¿Me llamaras _cariño_?--

Rick lo miró con asombro.

--¿Dónde estoy?--

Max sacudió la cabeza y miró por encima del hombro al hombre que hacía las veces de ingeniero de vuelo.

--¿Ves, Roy? Dijo el hombre de los lentes azules. --Otra fiesta de esas y ahora si terminara con su licencia suspendida.--

Roy Fokker solamente lo miró, con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro.

--Estamos volando.-- Apuntó Max, como si fuera la pregunta más estúpida ( y divertida) del universo --Rumbo a México.--

Rick volteo hacia el frente y vio un pacífico cielo azul sin nubes.

--Creo que iré a tomar un café.-- Dijo, apenado. --Disculpa, Max, no me siento bien.--

Se levantó de su asiento y pasó a un lado de Roy, quien estaba muy ocupado con sus instrumentos.

Afuera, lo primero que vio fue a una mujer de color, alta y delgada, con cabello corto y rizado.

--Buenos días, Claudia.-- Dijo automáticamente, mientras ella preparaba el carrito con el almuerzo.

--Capitán Hunter.-- Respondió ella, sin voltear a verlo pero utilizando una voz amigable.-- ¿Salió a tomar el aire?--

Rick asintió. --A decir verdad así es, me sentía en otro mundo…no es mi día…--

La pequeña cocina que Claudia operaba estaba totalmente congestionada con artículos y comida lista para ser servida así que Rick continúo su camino hacia la cocina en la parte trasera del avión.

Para tal efecto tomó el pasillo de la derecha dejando esto dos filas asientos a la izquierda y una a la derecha.

Los pasajeros estaban inmersos en la película que estaban mostrando, una comedia sobre un tipo que tenía el poder de Dios y lo usaba para sus propios beneficios.

Algunos pasajeros lo saludaron cortésmente mientras caminaba hacia la parte trasera del avión donde él podía ver a otra azafata trabajando con su espalda hacia él.

Una mujer, en uno de los asientos, lo miró atentamente así que el asintió cortésmente, ella respondió señalando, con un leve gesto de su cabeza, a un pasajero a su izquierda…Rick siguió aquel gesto y sus ojos terminaron posándose sobre un hombre de traje gris y cabello del mismo color.

El hombre estaba leyendo algo pero Rick supo, desde el primer momento que lo vio, que algo no estaba bien, no supo describir que era pero, era como si ya lo conociera…su nombre…su nombre era…

¡Claro!

--Disculpe, Capitán.--

Una voz familiar le llamó desde su derecha.

Pensó en detenerse con el hombre del cabello gris pero no lo hizo, la voz que le habló era familiar, tanto que despertó algo en su interior. Un sentimiento de enojo tal que hizo que volteara inmediatamente.

Ahí, a su derecha, estaba…

--Lyn Kyle.-- Dijo Rick inmediatamente.

El hombre pareció genuinamente asombrado. --¿Sabe mi nombre?--

--Claro que lo se…-- Espetó Rick… --¿Qué quiere?--

--Solamente quería saber si llegaríamos a tiempo a México.--

--Lo haremos…-- Rick controló su molestia…aquel era solamente otro pasajero (_Lyn Kyle_)

Rick abandonó aquella sección y arribó hasta la azafata quien no se dio por enterada y prosiguió con sus deberes sin decir palabra.

--Creo que necesito un café…-- Empezó a decir. --Este no es mi día.--

Y su día empeoró cuando la azafata se dio vuelta y se encontró cara a cara con Lisa Hayes.

El Capitán de North American Airlines, Richard T. Hunter, dio un paso atrás al verle, ahí, mirándolo con aquella mirada dulce y triste que siempre le dirigía, con aquella callada emoción que podía leer en ellos diciéndole volúmenes y volúmenes de emociones, sentimientos y palabras silenciosas.

--Hola, Capitán.-- Dijo la azafata con voz suave. --¿Quiere tomar café?--

Rick abrió la boca pero no pudo emitir un solo sonido.

--¿Se siente bien?-- Preguntó Lisa acercándose un poco.

Rick halló casi imposible el controlar sus emociones pero al fin lo hizo. --Sí, Lisa, claro que si.--

Ella sonrió tristemente. --¿Lisa?, ¿desde cuando tan informal, Capitán? --

El cruzó lo brazos, más por un intento por controlar su temblor que por parecer gracioso.

--¿Te molesta?...puedo ser el más formal del mundo.--

--De hecho me parece bien.-- Lisa parecía ahora muy animada. --Nunca pensé que algún día me hablarías de tú.--

--Es que tu eres muy formal.-- Respondió Rick, impulsivamente. --¿Recuerdas cuando te llame '_Comadreja'_?--

Lisa rió levemente, cubriendo su boca con una mano. --No recuerdo eso.-- Dijo. --Pero lo tendré en cuenta. _Rick.-- _

Él solamente se encogió de hombros y se sirvió café de una jarra a su derecha. --Café, la última maravilla del mundo.--

--¿Me amas, Rick?--

La pregunta fue tan inesperada que lo tomó completamente desprevenido, tanto, que el café que estaba sirviendo rebaso el vaso y empezó a derramarse sobre la barra.

--Lisa, yo…--

--Me has estado evadiendo por mucho tiempo, Rick….dime ahora… ¿me amas o no?-- Lisa lo miró fijamente y con tal emotividad que Rick no pudo menos que suspirar. --Se que Min May te ama pero estoy seguro que tu…me amas a mi.--

--Yo…--

--Tengo que ir a servir el café..-- Lisa dio media vuelta. --De seguro no puedes darme una respuesta…esa mujer no te ama como tu crees; además, está muerta…no te puede dar lo que tu necesitas y sin embargo…¡oh, Rick…!--

Lisa empujó el carrito con tal coraje que prácticamente lo empujó a un lado dejándolo con una taza de café en la mano y una mirada estupefacta…Santo Dios, pensó Rick, he sido tan estúpido al no darme cuenta que ella me ama.

_Lisa me ama y esa es la verdad.__ Ahora lo sé._

Los pasajeros estaban aceptando los refrigerios que ella les daba y para Rick aquello era una tortura. ¿Cómo hablarle a aquella mujer de sus sentimientos mientras se encontraba encarcelada entre tanta gente? _¡encarcelada! Esa era la palabra que la describía._

Decidió dejar de verla pues iba a resultar demasiado obvio para la gente a su alrededor, así que giró sobre sus talones y empezó a tomar su café pensando que Lisa regresaría en un par de minutos y entonces tendría tiempo para hablar con ella.

Sin embargo, un grito lo sobresaltó, sacándolo de su introspección…Un hombre con cabello gris estaba forcejeando con Lisa

El sostenía un arma.

Rick corrió por el pasillo hasta donde ella estaba pero el hombre de cabello gris lo detuvo al tomar a Lisa por el cuello con un brazo mientras con la otra mano sostenía un arma apuntando a la cabeza de la azafata.

La gente miraba aquel cuadro, un secuestrador sosteniendo un arma contra la sien de una azafata mientras el Capitán de la nave se mantenía a un metro de distancia con las manos en alto, era una escena de película, sí, pero una de terror.

--No se muevan o ella se muere.-- Gritó el hombre.

--Déjala ir…-- Rick sentía la boca amarga. --No le hagas daño.--

El hombre del cabello gris rió largamente, jalando el cabello de Lisa para que se mantuviera muy pegada a él.

--Khyron…deja a esas personas en paz… me quieres a mí…--

--No se quien sea ese Khyron.-- Gritó el secuestrador con voz nerviosa. --Pero aquí el que manda soy yo…¿ es usted el Capitán? Llevará éste aeroplano hacia donde yo le indique. --

--Déjala ir…-- Pidió Rick. --Haré lo que me pidas.--

Lisa sollozaba incontrolablemente sintiendo la fría pistola contra su sien todo el tiempo mirando fijamente a Rick como si él pudiera rescatarla con sólo desearlo.

--Déjala-- Ordenó Rick. -- Lo haré, te llevare a donde quieras pero nadie tiene que ser herido...--

El hombre con el arma no pareció tener la misma idea sobre la situación. Sobre todas las cosas, parecia sumamente decidido a hacer cualquier cosa para controlarla.

Lo que incluía matar a Lisa

Rick no podía pensar claramente pues súbitamente una especie de bruma empezaba a cubrir todo a su alrededor convirtiendo a las personas en figuras sin rostro; los únicos que permanecieron intactos fueron Khyron, Lisa y Kyle, quien se había levantado de su asiento posicionándose atrás de él.

--Sabía que un buen día te tendría a mi merced...-- Dijo Khyron, y aunque lo tenia frente a él su voz llegó a él distante y ronca, como si estuviese hablando através de sus manos ahuecadas. -- Sabía que nuestros caminos se cruzarían y yo tendría la victoria final, estupido microniano.--

Para hacer las cosas mas increíbles y aterradoras, para el joven, piloto sintió una dura cachetada en el rostro.

Su visión empezó a nublarse al sentir el dolor pero no se volvió negra, no, sino que todo empezó a volverse luminoso y a fundirse en una serie de colores y formas difusas frente a él; lo único que continuaba ahí era Kyle, lo podía sentir atrás de él.

Cuando el rostro de Lisa empezó a desaparecer y sus ojos tristes dejaron de verlo no pudo evitar decir su nombre en un grito angustiado que lo acompañó en su despertar.

Al abrir sus ojos lo primero que Rick sintió fue la sangre resbalando por la comisura de su labio inferior y luego un terrible dolor de cabeza.

No sabía donde estaba y su garganta ardía por un olor rancio que flotaba en el ambiente.

El lugar estaba pobremente iluminado pero aun así podía ver al guerrero zentradi que se erguía frente a el orgulloso, altivo y micronizado.

--Tú...-- Dijo Rick e intentó levantarse pero lo único que consiguió fue lastimarse las muñecas y jalar consigo a un inconsciente Lyn Kyle .

--Vamos, vamos...-- Se burló Khyron, --No dirás que no te alegras de verme.--

(1)**Nota del Autor:** Las Elliot Bay Towers es el edificio ficticio en Seattle, Washington donde vive el Doctor Frasier Crane, estoy seguro de que algunos de ustedes reconocerán el nombre.


	7. Verdades y Mentiras

Robotech

EL CAMINO DEL GUERRERO

By Vick

Verdades y Mentiras

El Almirante Gloval observó con gesto severo la imagen de Lisa siendo conducida a un auto patrulla por dos oficiales de la policía militar mientras una multitud de reporteros los rodeaban haciendo preguntas y tomando fotos.

La reportera del noticiero apareció en primer plano mientras la patrulla se alejaba calle abajo.

--La hasta ahora sospechosa del asesinato de la cantante Lin Min May, la Comandante Lisa Marie Hayes, se ha negado a declarar con respecto a los hechos que la inculpan directamente y que la podrían hacer acreedora a la pena de muerte en caso que el tribunal la encuentre culpable...-- La reportera hizo una breve pausa mientras las imágenes del día en que Lisa fue arrestada se mostraban y luego continuo hablando. --Como recordaran, la cantante fue asesinada hace dos días en la residencia del también miembro de la RDF, el Teniente Richard Hunter...--

Gloval se alejó del monitor, irritado mientras la chica del noticiero continuaba hablando.

--¿Por que se niega a declarar?-- Preguntó Exedore cruzándose de brazos.

--Se niega a declararse culpable eso es a lo que se niega.-- Espetó Gloval encendiendo su pipa, --Y eso es porque ella no lo hizo.--

Exedore se preciaba de ser el mejor estratega y analista de la flota Zentradi pero aún no entendía bien esos juicios a priori del almirante, juicios hechos sin información que los respaldara y aunque nunca hacía eso durante una batalla solía hacerlo en situaciones que envolvían directamente a sus más allegados.

Como Lisa Hayes.

--La evidencia es contundente...-- Sugirió Exedore, secamente. --Debería aceptarlo. --

--Ella no lo hizo...--

--Pero la evidencia...--

--Entiendo tu punto, Exedore, pero aun así se que ella no lo hizo. --

--Explíqueme, almirante.--

--Ella jamás me mentiría a mi.-- Aseveró Gloval.

Exedore hizo un gesto de desaprobación.

--Eso no ayuda...-- Dijo, --¿Qué piensa hacer? Dirigirá usted el juicio... ¿se apegará a los hechos? Si no es capaz de hacerlo es mejor que otro presida.--

Gloval aspiró el humo de su pipa, sin contestar a la pregunta pues algo acababa de captar su atención, algo que vio en el monitor al voltear hacia Exedore.

--Necesito una copia del video del noticiero...-- Dijo caminando hacia la puerta. --y hagan venir a Rick.--

El estratega Zentradi estaba confundido.

--¿Qué?-- Caminó tras Gloval sacando su teléfono celular. --¿Qué pasa, almirante?--

--Khyron esta en la ciudad. --

***

--Ahí.... --

La imagen en la pantalla se detuvo en una toma general de la multitud atrás de la reportera de MBS; Exedore puso atención a las personas en segundo plano e inmediatamente reconoció al líder Bottoru, después de todo ¿cuántas personas podían sonreír ante tal tragedia como lo hacia él?.

--Es increíble tal atrevimiento.-- Clamó Exedore --De seguro el plantó las bombas que encontró Lang.--

Gloval suspiró, enojado y se dirigió al oficial cerca de la puerta.

--¿Dónde esta el Capitán Hunter?-- Preguntó, con voz hosca.

--No contesta su teléfono celular.-- Informó el oficial. --Mandé una patrulla a buscarlo pero no aparece por ningún lado.--

--Sigan buscándolo…-- Ordenó y luego encaró a Exedore, quien seguía mirando absorto a su antiguo compañero de armas. --Tenemos que encontrar a Khyron.-- Pausó como organizando sus pensamientos. --Quiero patrullas en todas las salidas de Ciudad Macross y una vigilancia reforzada en todas las instalaciones militares incluyendo la sala de audiencias del Tribunal de Ciudad Macross.--

--¿Cree que ataque ese lugar?--

Gloval asintió. --Khyron no se micronizó por nada, -- Dijo . --si él se tomó la molestia de venir en persona hasta aquí entonces es porque algo grande está por ocurrir y puede que la muerte de Min May sea sólo la punta del iceberg.--

--Pero, Almirante, la Comandante Hayes fue encontrada ahí, en la escena del crimen…--

--Es por eso que necesito hablar con Rick.-- Declaró Gloval. -- Él fue la ultima persona que vio a Min May con vida.--

El oficial que se había encargado de repartir las ordenes dadas por el Almirante tapó el micrófono de su teléfono móvil.

--Señor…el noticiero de las seis acaba de informar que Lyn Kyle desapareció hace algunas horas, la policía encontró restos de sangre.--

El estratega Zentradi lanzó una mirada al Almirante pero éste no se inmuto, de hecho, esperaba algo así.

¿Qué tienen en común Min May, Rick Hunter, Lyn Kyle y Lisa Hayes? Se preguntaba Gloval mientras caminaba hacia su escritorio. ¿Qué los haces especiales?.

Por definición, Henry Gloval cavilaría el asunto profundamente y luego de obtener una respuesta lo consultaría con Exedore para saber su opinión para luego tomar una decisión pero en aquella ocasión, tenía que obtener una respuesta inmediatamente, así, que lo consultó con su estratega directamente.

--Rick, Lisa, Min May y Kyle….-- Dijo Henry Gloval. --¿Qué tienen en común?--

La respuesta lo satisfizo.

--Todos ellos participaron directamente en la ofensiva contra la flota de Dolza.--

--Por supuesto…-- Gloval tomó el teléfono que estaba su escritorio y marcó un número. --El muy maldito se está vengando…y podemos asegurar que ya tiene a Kyle y a Rick y le falta Lisa.-- Pausó mientras era comunicado. --¿Teniente Sterling?--

****

Lisa aceptó la ayuda que le ofrecía una persona fuera de su vista para salir del auto y al hacerlo se topo frente a frente con Max.

--Max.-- Dijo, sintiendo un profundo alivio. --¿Qué haces aquí?--

--Apoyo moral.-- Sonrió el mejor amigo de Rick. --El Almirante me pidió que yo fuera tu escolta.-- Un guiño. --Ahora, sígueme.--

Max la guió hacia el recinto del tribunal abriendo paso entre los reporteros hasta que estuvieron adentro.

Como el paso estaba restringido para la prensa encontraron calma y quietud dentro del edificio, fue entonces cuando Max habló sin mostrar la misma animosidad.

El piloto de los lentes azules la detuvo por los hombros y la miró a los ojos.

--Escúchame, Lisa.-- Dijo Max, --Khyron está en la ciudad, se ha micronizado y anda suelto…Rick y Kyle no aparecen así que te mantendremos vigilada pues sospechamos que te quiere a ti también.--

El sentido del deber de Lisa entró en acción inmediatamente. --¿Khyron?--

Max asintió.

--El Almirante cree que planea una venganza contra aquellos que participaron en la batalla contra Dolza.-- Explicó,--No estamos completamente seguros pero no correremos riesgos.--

--¿El mató a Min May?--

El piloto del veritech azul se encogió de hombros.

--Lo estamos buscando.--

El oficial del juzgado se estaba aproximando para llevarla a la sala de juicios.

--No podemos detener el juicio, si Khyron sospecha que algo pasa no sabemos como reaccionaria.-- Max hizo una seña al oficial que ya había llegado hasta ellos.

En menos de un segundo la esposas que lastimaban las muñecas de Lisa desaparecieron.

--Mucho mejor.-- Sonrió Max.--Miriya estará tras de ti, si algo pasa ella te protegerá.--

--¿Rick esta muerto?-- Preguntó Lisa en voz baja, probablemente presintiendo una respuesta positiva. --Dime la verdad, Max.--

El joven piloto guardo silencio por un par de segundos que fueron suficientes para Lisa.

--Debo irme.-- Dijo finalmente. --Pero regresaré pronto.--

Max intento sonreír pero no lo logró, su preocupación era tan grande que la pregunta directa de Lisa había destruido la apariencia confiada que había usado para hablar con ella.

Lisa se alejó caminando para que Max no la viera llorando.

***

Khyron sacó un trozo de carne seca de una mochila y le dio un buen mordisco y luego se acuclillo cerca de Rick quien seguía revolviéndose entre sus ataduras.

--Sabes, microniano.-- Dijo en tono de confidencia. --Entrar al SDF-1 fue mas fácil de lo que pensé...no entiendo como es que nos vencieron...--

_Sigue hablando._

_--__... _Azoniapiensa que son excelentes adversarios pero yo creo que solo tuvieron suerte.-- El Zentradi continuo comiendo. Todo gracias a ustedes...tú, el piloto estrella de los micronianos, Min May, causante de que todos nos convirtiéramos en idiotas, este microniano que la besó y finalmente la mujer que sirve de brazo derecho de Gloval...--. Entonces soltó una risa. --No puedo creer que la hayan acusado de haber matado a Min May, creo que tengo suerte...--

_Sigue hablando..._

--¿Que le vas a hacer a Lisa?-- Preguntó Rick luchando con sus ataduras.

--Lo mismo que a ustedes...-- Declaro El Guerrero.--Pero con ella tendré mi gran final.--

Khyron se levantó de un salto y caminó hasta su mochila de donde saco un objeto que puso bajo las narices de Rick como si se tratara de un juguete y, bueno, para él lo era.

_Ya casi...sigue con tu letania._

--Este es un detonador termal.-- Explicó pero Rick lo sabia muy bien. --Ahora mismo estamos bajo donde la van a enjuiciar y va a ser todo un placer para mi volarlos en mil pedazos mientras mis hombres vienen y me recogen como a todo un héroe...--

La mente de Rick corría rápido, tratando de hallar la manera de salir de aquel problema pero ninguna solución acudía en su ayuda; solo un milagro lo podría salvar.

_listo..._

Khyron giró uno de los diales del detonador termal, al hacerlo este empezó a zumbar agudamente, acto seguido puso el artefacto a los pies de Rick quien lo pateó lejos de él.

--¡Hey!-- Exclamó Khyron, con un tono jocoso en su voz.--No querrás que muramos tan pronto.--

--¿Por que la mataste?-- Preguntó Rick, intentando ganar tiempo y saber la verdad. --¿Por qué?--

El guerrero negó con un gesto pero sonreía al hacerlo como si le hubiesen contado un gran chiste. --Yo no maté a Min May si a eso te refieres...-- Dijo, animado.-- me hubiera gustado pero no lo hice yo.--

--Mientes.-- Gruño Rick.

--No lo hago...-- Afirmó Khyron cruzando los brazos.

--Y quien si no tu...-- Rick escupió esto con tanto desden que se le amargó la boca. --Encontraron un cuchillo Zentradi.--

--Pensé que eras más listo, microniano,-- Declaró Khyron, para luego pararse frente a Kyle. --Él lo hizo.--

Tal afirmación entró despacio a la mente de Rick, pues se oponía muy en el fondo, a aceptar el hecho que ya había cavilado en su mente.

El hecho de que Lyn Kyle hubiese matado a Min May.

Aun así, sintió, a pesar de la gravedad del asunto, felicidad pues eso significaría, si acaso Khyron decía la verdad, que Lisa no era culpable.

Esa felicidad, empero, solo duro un segundo pues el zumbido del detonador termal le recordaron un hecho por demás importante

Morirían todos ellos.

Khyron lanzó una carcajada. --Yo vi todo...--Aseguró.-- Y solo por diversión te diré como fue.--

***

_Khyron se ha acercado sigilosamente a la que ahora sabe es la casa del piloto del famoso veritech con la calavera y las tibias cruzadas; lo sabe pues lo ha seguido desde las afueras de la base militar ayudado por uno de sus infiltrados._

_Cuando su hombre le entrega su mochila este le dice que obtendrá la informaci_ó_n acerca de dónde se aloja Min May en ciudad Monumento y luego se va._

_Khyron camina lentamente y se escabulle con facilidad a la parte trasera donde consigue un buen lugar por donde espiar._

_Su plan es simple: Esperar a que duerma, forzar la ventana, entrar y darle una muerte indigna, la muerte del traidor; la muerte mientras duerme para luego escapar al punto de reuni_ó_n e ir, inmediatamente, a asesinar a la mano derecha de Gloval._

_Min May y su compañero microniano, ése que actúa en las películas, serian su plato fuerte._

_Los dejaría para el final._

_Khyron espera inm_ó_vil por horas, calado hasta los huesos pero impaciente por matar a Rick Hunter con sus propias manos, sin arma alguna._

_Rick camina por horas dentro de su casa como animal enjaulado y luego alguien toca a la puerta, grande es la sorpresa de Khyron cuado puede ver que Min May acaba de entrar, así que sonríe y se agazapa mejor para poder observarlos._

_Ellos charlan y finalmente se abrazan después de la cena._

_A pesar de su asco cuando empiezan a besarse Khyron observa, fascinado, mientras una parte de él reacciona en una forma natural y su mente volaba hasta aquella vez en que, ebrio y molesto, había hecho lo mismo con Azonia._

_En tal estado de excitaci_ó_n estaban aquellos micronianos que no se percataron de que Khyron, cambiando de lugar de vigilancia, los había observado todo el tiempo, ahora mas interesado y curioso de sus rituales que nunca; ahora tendría algo de que platicar con Azonia y estaba seguro de que ella estaria más que interesada._

_¿Y si ella le pedía una demostraci_ó_n?_

_Aunque la idea no le parece del todo desagradable sacude la cabeza para deshacerse de ella pues esta perdiendo concentraci_ó_n._

_É__l espera que duerman pero el piloto estrella de la RDF permanece despierto admirando a la mujer que duerme profundamente junto a él._

_De esa forma, Khyron espera hasta que amanece en ciudad Macross y la lluvia desaparece dejando solo una fría mañana._

_La paciencia, piensa él, es una virtud que no tiene en demasía , así que decide atacar en ese momento en que el se mete a lo que el conoce como lavatorio pero un ruido lo detiene y lo hace retroceder a la parte trasera, ahí donde esta seguro que no va a ser visto por él desconocido quien, en un especie de trance mira através de la ventana._

_Khyron lo reconoce y no puede creer su suerte; frente a el, Lyn Kyle mira através de la ventana con una expresi_ó_n tal que lo hace recordar al peor de los depredadores, ahí, con la vista clavada en el interior, con una de sus manos cerrada sobre el mango de un cuchillo de combate Zentradi y la otra apoyada en la pared._

_Kyle, esta seguro Khyron, no se daría cuenta de su presencia ni aunque bailara frente a él, no señor, el microniano está sumido en su propio mundo, un mundo que, bien sabe, es letal._

_La curiosidad es tal que Khyron espera en lugar de saltar sobre él y romperle el cuello, espera incluso después de verlo dar la vuelta y entrar por una ventana mientras escucha el inequívoco sonido de una puerta al cerrarse._

_Finalmente, Khyron retoma su antiguo lugar de vigilancia junto a la ventana y espera, al cabo de veinte minutos todo sucede._

_Min May se levanta, desnuda, y camina al lavatorio._

_Mientras ella permanece dentro, Kyle husmea en el cuarto con una mirada de odio sabiendo lo que ahí había ocurrido._

_Kyle escucha algo y sale dejando la puerta abierta solo un poco y cuando Min May sale el patea la puerta y entra._

_La mujer intenta protegerse pero el cuchillo es bueno y la penetra con facilidad una y otra vez; Khyron ríe quedamente ante tal destello de suerte, después de todo alguien le estaba haciendo un gran favor._

_Min May queda tirada en un charco de sangre mientras su agresor huye, Khyron piensa en entrar y terminar el trabajo pues ella aun se mueve pero lo evita cuando ella toma el teléfono, es mejor para él continuar con su misión en otro lado; volvería después a acabar con el piloto._

_Así que sale de su escondite y huye por la parte trasera hasta la camioneta donde lo espera su contacto pero le pide que espere pues alguien a quien el conoce bien pasa caminando por el otro lado de la calle._

_Rie cuando ella cruza la calle y entra a la casa del piloto y rie aun mas cuando, en la radio instalada en la camioneta, escucha que la policía viene en camino y, sí, a lo lejos escucha las sirenas aproximándose._

_Cuando se llevan Lisa, veinte minutos después, el se escabulle entre la multitud y observa el numero del auto patrulla, sonriente._

_Suerte, suerte, suerte...ahora no solo Min May esta muerta sino que Lisa Hayes está en custodia; así, sería más facil su tarea. Podría concentrarse en Rick y el idiota que a pesar de ser habíl en el uso de cuchillos es a todas luces poco conocedor de los rituales de combate Zentradi pues al usar un cuchillo como el que el había utilizado la mano correcta era la derecha y no la izquierda, poco sabe él que Kyle es zurdo._

_***_

--¿Sorprendido?-- Preguntó Khyron, aún junto a Kyle. --Éste sujeto es bueno.-- Continuó, --Me ayudó mucho.--

Lo que sucedió a continuación tomó por sorpresa al experimentado compañero de aventuras de Azonia pues lo último que esperaba era que Kyle brincara de su sitio pero así fue.

Lyn Kyle había aflojado sus cuerdas sin que Khyron se diese cuenta y había esperado el momento justo para atacar, le hubiera gustado hacerlo antes de que le dijera a Rick la verdad sobre la muerte de Min May pero aquello no tenia importancia.

El golpe que noqueo al Zentradi de cabello gris fue dado calculadamente; bajo la barbilla.

Khyron cayó pesadamente hacia atrás, inconsciente

--Fuiste tu, no puedo creerlo, tú, de todos ..-- Clamó Rick, con rabia.

Kyle no contestó, se limitó a retirar de sus manos y pies las ahora flojas ataduras y no fue hasta que estuvo libre que se digno a hablarle, caminando a su alrededor como si se tratara de un satélite y no antes de darle a Khyron un buen puntapié que lo regreso al mundo de Morfeo del cual empezaba a despertar.

--No me arrepiento...-- Fue lo primero que dijo, con voz queda pero cargada de coraje. --Esa puta lo merecía...después de todo lo que hice por ella me paga yendo a acostarse contigo.--

Al decir esto cruzó la distancia que lo separaba de Rick y le propino un tremendo derechazo que hizo saltar sangre de su labio.

Rick cayó de lado, impulsado por la fuerza del golpe y luchó por levantarse pero no tuvo que hacer nada pues Kyle lo agarró por los cabellos halándolo hasta su posición original.

--¿Y que tienes tu de especial?, ¿hmm?-- Preguntó airadamente. --Mírate, no eres mas que un maldito militar con sangre en tus manos-- Terminó dando otro golpe a Rick.

--Ella era una buena persona...-- Musito Rick. --No la merecías--

--¡ERA UNA PERRA!-- Gritó Kyle y su voz resonó en los túneles como un trueno.

'_Genial_.' Pensó Rick. Pasé _de manos de un loco a las de uno peor._

--Khyron puso un detonador termal.-- Aseveró. --Vamos a explotar si no salimos de aquí.--

Kyle lo calló de una bofetada. --¡SILENCIO!--

El primo de Min May empezó a pasearse por aquel pequeño recinto como un gato encerrado.

_El muy maldito no esta en sus cabales, no est__á pensando racionalmente, ¡Dios!, esta tan loco como siempre creí._

Rick miró a su alrededor buscando algo con que ayudarse, algo con que cortar sus ataduras pero solo vio tuberías y diales pegados a la pared, nada mas pero, espera un momento, uno de los diales mas cercanos a él estaba marcando grados centígrados, probablemente una tubería de vapor, eso serviría.

Si podia quitarse a Kyle de encima, claro estaba.

Rick intentó localizar la bomba y lo hizo en las manos de Kyle, él le daba vueltas y vueltas, intentando tal vez apagarla pero era obvio que no sabia cómo y lo que era peor, podía detonarla antes de tiempo.


	8. El Juicio

Robotech

EL CAMINO DEL GUERRERO

By Vick

El juicio de Lisa.

Azonia había sido muy cuidadosa al acercar su battlepod a ciudad Macross, había utilizado todos sus trucos para permanecer invisible a los sistemas de detección de la RDF y lo había logrado.

Su battlepod estaba a cubierto en lo que había sido un crucero de ataque Zentradi caído en las afueras de la ciudad protegida por el SDF-1.

El crucero estaba demasiado dañado para ser de interés para nadie además de haber sido presa de la rapiña tecnológica por parte de los humanos así que esperaba no ser molestada.

Con su pod cómodamente apostado en lo que había sido el puente de mando, Azonia se había dado el lujo de descansar un poco, admirando el cielo visible a través de un enorme hoyo en el casco encima de su cabeza, hoyo que seguramente había succionado a todo el personal hacia el espacio en cuestión de segundos.

Azonia suspiró y fue a ocupar el lugar del Capitán, innumerables recuerdos acudieron a ella pero parecían tan lejanos que era imposible precisar cuando habían ocurrido, así que, mejor se levantó.

En aquel momento lo único que importaba para ella era Khyron, era por eso que ella misma había ido por él, ella y nadie más.

La líder Meltran cruzó los brazos, impaciente y luego revisó su cronómetro.

Apenas tenia tiempo para llegar por él así que trepó a la cabina de su Quadrono y sin más, despegó, saliendo del derruido crucero con pericia para luego mantenerse a una muy baja altitud, tanto, que con su nave hacía volar los dientes de león en todas direcciones, ayudando, sin saberlo, a recuperar la foresta de aquella región.

La Ciudad donde Khyron estaba apareció en su pantalla veinte minutos después.

No había tiempo para sutilezas, se dijo, así que sin más, haló los controles elevándose sobre la muralla que protegía ciudad Macross y aceleró esperando que sus escaners lograran ubicar a Khyron antes de que las fuerzas de la RDF la interceptaran,

Pero no había problema.

Azonia haría lo que fuera necesario para sacar a _**su**_ Khyron con vida.

***

--Todos de pie...juez Cárdenas preside.--

La gran sala de juicio de ciudad Macross era quizá uno de los edificios más viejos de la ciudad, construido como sede del poder judicial de la entidad y sede temporal del gobierno de la nueva ciudad.

Ahí, algunos comandantes Zentradi fueron enjuiciados y hallados culpables mientras que otros vieron sus peticiones de asilo político aceptadas.

Ahora, la sala del tribunal sería usada para determinar si Lisa Marie Hayes merecía la pena de muerte por haber cometido el homicidio de Min May.

Lisa vestía su uniforme oficial y a pesar de su rostro cansado y su cuerpo mal alimentado lo portaba con aquella típica gallardía tan común en ella.

Ella era un soldado y moriría como tal, pero nunca moriría por una mentira.

Y ella sabía perfectamente bien que no había matado a Min May sin importar cuantas veces se lo hicieran creer así.

El juez miró al grupo de personas sentadas en la sala sintiendo el peso de la responsabilidad que había caído sobre sus hombros y la última conversación con el Almirante Gloval, la cual había sido hacia sólo unos cuantos minutos.

Frente a él estaba Lisa con su abogado, a la izquierda, la fiscalía y más a la izquierda el jurado de 12 oficiales de la RDF.

Atrás del panel había reporteros y amigos de Lisa pero también fans de Min May qué miraban con recelo a la hasta ahora inculpada.

El juez conocía muy bien su trabajo y se ufanaba de poder reconocer a un criminal cuando lo veía y para él era obvio que Lisa no era culpable o que era una muy buena actriz.

Miriya estaba sentada atrás de Lisa, seria y vigilante.

--El juicio entra en vigor.-- Dijo el juez. --El estado en contra Lisa Marie Hayes, haga el acusado el favor de ponerse de pie mientras se leen los cargos--

Lisa obedeció.

--Se le acusa de dar muerte a la Srta. Lyn Min May, ¿como se declara?--

--Inocente.--

La declaración de Lisa arrancó una serie de murmullos en la sala que fueron rápidamente acallados por el juez.

--Bien.-- Suspiró el juez. --El fiscal tiene la palabra.--

El fiscal era un hombre alto vestido de oficial con rostro alargado y enmarcado por una barba de candado muy bien cuidada.

Su nombre era Gillian McPherson.

--Todos los que estamos aquí debemos nuestra vida a una persona.-- Empezó Gillian haciendo luego una pausa para dar énfasis. --Lyn Min May, logró hacer lo que parecía imposible ante una armada tan poderosa como la de los Zentraedi…ella nos dio la oportunidad de victoria….ella merecía honor y fama….no una muerte tan horrenda como la que encontró en manos de ésta persona.-- Concluyó apuntando acusadoramente a Lisa Hayes

--Objeción, su señoría.-- Clamó la defensora de Lisa, una mujer rechoncha y con cara de depredador. --La acusada no ha sido encontrada culpable.--

--A lugar.-- Murmuró el Juez.

--Pues lo probaré.-- Exclamó Gillian, muy seguro de sí mismo. --Probaré que Lisa Hayes lo hizo.--

El juez Cárdenas asintió. --Bien, Señor McPherson, los hechos, por favor.--

--La fiscalía llama a Lisa Hayes al estrado.--

Lisa caminó hacía el estrado y tomó su lugar a la izquierda del juez.

Un oficial de la corte se aproximó y le tomo el juramento mientras el fiscal caminaba frente a ella como lobo en espera del momento justo para atacar.

--Diga su nombre a la corte, por favor.--

--Soy la oficial de la RDF Lisa Marie Hayes.-- Dijo Lisa.

--¿Cual es su cargo?--

--Estoy asignada como Oficial de Operaciones en el Prometeus y Primer Oficial del SDF-1.--

--¿Mató a Lin Min May?--

--No, no lo hice…y si va a preguntar tales cosas será un juicio muy largo.-- Aseveró Lisa con voz firme y segura.

--¿De veras?-- El fiscal pareció divertido. --Pues entonces podemos irnos ya, Comandante Hayes…-- Dijo en medio de una risa corta. --Porque estoy seguro que usted lo hizo.--

--¡Objeción!--

--Fiscal, apéguese al protocolo--

--¿Qué estaba haciendo la mañana del 15 de octubre en la casa del Teniente Richard Hunter?--

--Fui a hacer la limpieza.--

--¿Usted?-- Preguntó el abogado realmente sorprendido. --¿_Usted_ haciendo la limpieza de la _casa del Teniente Hunter_?--

Lisa no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco, gesto que satisfizo al fiscal.

--Es un favor personal para el Teniente Hunter.-- Dijo.

--¿Un favor de que tipo?-- Él cruzó los brazos con aire curioso.

--El Teniente Hunter me salvó la vida así que pensé en eso como agradecimiento.--

_--__Teniente Sterling, ¿tiene ya su escuadrón en movimiento?--_

_--__Estamos despegando del Prometeus ahora mismo.--_

--¿Cual es su relación con Rick Hunter?--

--Somos amigos.--

Gillian suspiró, como cuando descubres a un niño diciendo mentiras.

--¿Es por eso que dijo que mataría a Min May para quitarla de enfrente?--

--Yo no lo dije en ese contexto.-- Asevero Lisa, mirándolo fijamente. --Estaba bromeando con la Comandante Grant.--

--¿Había consumido alcohol?-- Preguntó Gillian, levantando una pequeña hoja para que el jurado la viera. --Porque la cuenta del restaurante dice que así fue.--

--Sí, lo hice.-- Asintió ella, lacónica --Pero eso no prueba que yo maté a Min May.--

--Cierto pero…-- Dijo Gillian yendo hasta su escritorio de donde trajo una pequeña grabadora que puso frente a Lisa.-- Este es el registro del 911, dígame que escucha.--

Y antes de que ella pudiera hablar activó el dispositivo.

La voz de la operadora, profesional y fría, se escucho inmediatamente.

--Novecientos once, ¿cual es su emergencia?--

La voz de Min May, moribunda y débil broto del aparato.

--...Me atacó…estoy…sangrando...-- Dijo y lo que siguió fue una serie de murmullos que eran imposible entender pues había tanto dolor en ellos que la voz se distorsionaba., solamente una palabra, la palabra que importaba a la fiscalia era clara: --Lisa...Lisa...--

Gillian dejó que corriera la cinta pero ya no se escuchó nada después de un ruido sordo producido probablemente por el teléfono siendo arrojado al suelo y luego nada.

--¿Escuchó su nombre?-- Preguntó Gillian-- Porque todos lo escuchamos, Min May diciendo el nombre de su asesino.--

--Cuando yo la encontré ella tenia el teléfono en la mano, probablemente ya había marcado.-- Explico Lisa. --Yo no sabía que estaba ahí, fue una coincidencia.--

--Pues a mi no me parece.--

--Yo…--

--¡Usted ama a Richard Hunter es por eso que pensó en matarla!--

Lisa se llevó la mano a la boca para contener una exclamación de sorpresa.

--Su interés romántico por el Teniente Hunter no ha pasado desapercibido para todos aquellos que la conocen…-- Pausó para dar énfasis a su argumento. --¿Va a negar que ama a Rick Hunter?-- Preguntó, casual.

Lisa permaneció en silencio por un par de minutos sintiendo que su corazón corría con fuerza, ¿seria acaso su amor por Rick lo que la llevaría a declararse culpable? Por otro lado, él no estaba ahí y estaba perdido, probablemente muerto por Khyron así que, ¿qué importaba el decirlo a los cuatro vientos?.

Aquello, como fuera, nunca sería lo que había soñado; ella soñaba decirle lo que sentía por él a la luz de las velas mientras se miraban a los ojos y no decirlo para que el escribiente de la corte lo registrara.

Pero tal era su destino.

--Amo a Rick con todas mis fuerzas.-- Declaró firmemente y con voz alta y clara. --Lo amo, sí, pero nunca haría nada que lo hiciera infeliz.--

--Entonces su declaración en el restaurante donde dice que la mataría….--

--Fue una broma…-- Se exasperó Lisa. --Nunca dañaría a nadie si eso significaba que Rick es feliz…se que él no me ama pero no por eso haría algo como lo que usted intenta hacerme aceptar…--

--No más preguntas.-- Dijo Gillian, con una sonrisita triunfal en su cara para luego irse a sentar.

_--__Estamos en posición, Señor--_

_--__Bien, no se muevan, seguimos intentando localizar a Rick.--_

Este último se mordió el labio inferior para reprimir un gemido de impaciencia.

Kyle estaba manipulando un detonador térmico con la misma falta de precaución con la que un niño manejaría algo hecho de vidrio y para hacerlo todo peor, Khyron, el único que la podía desactivarla, estaba noqueado detrás de el.

Las cosas estaban mal y no había ninguna manera de liberarse de sus ataduras…¿o si?

Lisa iba a morir y ellos también.

Amargo pero cierto. Lisa moriría junto con los demás pero era ella quien le importaba, era el recuerdo de ella quien le hacia mirar a todos lados buscando un milagro que le ayudase a liberarse y deshacerse del loco con la bomba.

Y rápido porque el zumbido indicaba que pronto explotaría.

Rick sabía que también moriría pero ese sentimiento era completamente secundario… simplemente no quería, _**no dejaría**_ que Lisa muriese y la razón…la razón era simple…Rick Hunter amaba a Lisa Hayes, simple y sencillo.

La verdad es una maldita perra que te traiciona y siempre se burla de ti pero por lo menos, la verdad es absoluta y siempre te abofetea y se ríe de ti especialmente cuando no la esperas y aun más si es obtenida de un sueño; como el que había tenido.

--Amo a Lisa.-- Dijo para si mismo pero uno nunca está solo en compañía de un hombre como Lyn Kyle. --Oh, Dios mío, Amo a Lisa…--

Kyle lo pateó en el estómago con tal fuerza que Rick pensó que moriría…un ardor mortal lo hirió mientras sus pulmones intentaban aspirar el aire rancio de la cloacas.

--Cállate-- Exigió Kyle. --Debo pensar como desactivar esto.--

Rick tosió un poco y regresó a su posición anterior, jadeando.

--Kyle…-- Balbuceó Rick. --Sólo Khyron….-- Tos. --… puede…-- Más tos --Desactivarla.--

El asesino de Min May lo abofeteó de nueva cuenta y balanceo luego la granada frente a sus narices.

--¡Tu eres soldado…debes saber como desactivarla!-- Kyle paseó alrededor de Rick, furioso y gruñendo mientras apretaba el artefacto explosivo tan fuerte como podía.

_Piensa, Rick, piensa, hay algo que de seguro puedes hacer…el tipo est__á loco sí, pero aún quiere vivir._

Rick miró nuevamente a su alrededor reparando en un detalle que no había notado anteriormente.

Al fondo del cuarto donde estaban prisioneros, muy a la izquierda, había una alcantarilla con la tapa abierta, como estaba cerca del final del cuarto donde la luz era escasa Rick no la había visto antes, esa, pensó el, era la única opción si querían vivir:

Las granadas como la que ahora Kyle estaba aporreando contra la pared '¡Cielo Santo!, ¡Que tipo tan estúpido!' Podía destruir el edificio sólo si estaba directamente bajo él y a no mas de diez metros pero si estaba a mas profundidad podría ser que tuvieran una oportunidad.

¿A que profundidad llevaba aquella alcantarilla?

No lo sabía pero había otro problema.

Por el olor rancio que irritaba su garganta Rick sabía que estaban rodeados de gas metano que sin duda alguna se inflamaría con la explosión lo cual dejaba sus prioridades muy en claro.

Tenía que liberarse de sus ataduras, quitarle la granada a Kyle y lanzarla por la alcantarilla.

Inmovilizar a Kyle y luego sacar al inconciente Khyron antes de que la explosión los matara a ambos.

Fácil, sí, claro.

Rick escupió un escupitajo con sangre al suelo pero tenía el labio tan inflamado que el escupitajo salió despedido en un elegante arco que terminó en un tubo frente a el.

El escupitajo golpeó el tubo desapareciendo en una efímera masa de vapor.

'_Está caliente'_ Pensó Rick y en ese hecho vio su salvación.

Si lograba acercarse a ese tubo podría debilitar sus ataduras al exponerlas al calor y liberarse rápido.

Dolería, era cierto, pero no había otra opción.

Un minuto, era todo lo que necesitaba, un maldito minuto.

El piloto se mordió el labio mientras su cerebro intentaba fraguar alguna estratagema para distraer a Kyle el tiempo suficiente para liberarse de sus ataduras…y la respuesta era….

Nada.

No había manera de hacer que Kyle se distrajera…Rick sabía perfectamente bien que si se movía en aquel espacio tan pequeño él se daría cuenta de sus intenciones y haría algo al respecto.

A menos que…

La mochila de Khyron estaba muy lejana a su derecha, junto a la puerta de entrada, para ser exactos, la mochila estaba colgada de un tubo lo cual haría que Kyle le diera la espalda si buscaba algo en ella.

Y si esperaba a que la descarga de vapor cubriera su movimiento….tal vez funcionaria

Como para hacerle sentir seguro, la válvula cerca de los marcadores lanzó un chorro de vapor.

'¿Cada cuanto segundo se descargaba el vapor?'

Por un tiempo que pareció eterno el piloto contó, segundo tras segundo, hasta que la descarga se repitió en el número 45.

'¡45 segundos!'

Era su mejor opción así que Rick la tomó.

Después de todo no tenía mucho tiempo…y eso era obvio si ponía atención al zumbido generado por la granada, este era tan agudo que era muy seguro, al menos para Rick, que no tenía mas de cinco minutos.

--Escucha, Kyle…-- Rick utilizó su tono de voz mas profesional dadas las circunstancias y su labio inferior inflamado por los golpes mientras contaba con su mente…debía ser preciso y distraerlo antes de la descarga de vapor para poder moverse. --¡Kyle!--

El hombre con la granada lo ignoró por un par de segundos como para hacer valer su orgullo pero luego se acercó a él y se cruzó de brazos.

--¿Tienes algo que decirme, _soldado_?--

Rick asintió levemente.

--Esa cosa va a volar, Kyle…-- Declaró Rick, serio. --Necesitamos el código de desactivación…pero como Khyron está fuera de combate deberás revisar sus cosas…ahí esta su mochila.--

Kyle no dijo nada, mas bien se quedo mirándole fijamente como esperando verle ejecutar algún truco antes sus ojos como si fuera un mago pero como no lo hizo empezó a pasearse cual animal furioso, frente al piloto.

La cuenta iba ya en 30 segundos…si se tardaba un poco más…

--Maldita sea.-- Gruñó Kyle y se abalanzó sobre la mochila.

Rick vio la descarga de vapor y saltó hasta su salvación quedando de espaldas al tubo y poniendo literalmente manos a la obra

Apretando los labios para no gritar de dolor restregó sus muñecas contra el tubo ardiente sintiendo como la piel se quemaba al contacto, pero, al mismo tiempo, como las ligaduras se iban aflojando hasta que finalmente cayeron convertidas en solo jirones de soga.

Rick no perdió tiempo y, en la siguiente descarga de vapor del tubo se quito las ataduras de los pies y luego marchó hacia Kyle quien no se había dado cuenta por estar buscando dentro de la mochila de Khyron.

Lin Kyle pareció presentir algo pues giró sobre sus talones justo a tiempo para recibir un potente derechazo que lo mandó al suelo donde cayó despatarrado a los pies de Rick Hunter.

El piloto del Skull-1 se dio el lujo, incluso, de darle un par de puntapiés para asegurarse que estaba fuera de combate.

¿O era solo por placer?

Ya tendría tiempo de contestar tal pregunta pero por el momento había cosas más importantes que hacer así que tomó la granada que había rodado hasta sus pies, checó el contador que indicaba el tiempo restante y luego, al ver que no tenía mas de dos minutos tomo a Kyle por los brazos y lo jaló penosamente hacia la alcantarilla donde lo dejó caer pesadamente y como éste se quejó le dio puntapiés hasta que no emitió mas que un ronco graznido, luego, Rick miró hacia abajo por la alcantarilla satisfecho de encontrar que había focos a cada ciertos metros hacia abajo.

_Excelente_, dijo mientras dejaba caer la granada por la alcantarilla con un gesto triunfal. 'S_erá suficiente pero no quiero estar aquí cuando el metano explote.'_

Él miró sus muñecas quemadas por el tubo ardiente y reprimió un gesto de dolor, de seguro aquello dejaría una cicatriz pero no le importaba…lo único que importaba era salvar a Lisa para lo cual necesitaba a Khyron.

La pregunta de si habría salvado a Kyle si hubiese tenido tiempo quedaría para siempre sin respuesta pero no le importaba realmente mientras pudiera llevar al único testigo de descargo al tribunal encima de ellos.

Dando un gritó de dolor cargó a Khyron sobre su hombro derecho al igual que un bombero haciendo un rescate y luego enfiló hacia la puerta la cual abrió de un puntapié esperando encontrar una escalerilla hacia la superficie.

Grande fue su decepción y enojo cuando vio un largo pasillo con una pequeña luz al final, una salida, pero como a cien metros de distancia.

Rick no esperó a calcular las probabilidades, oh, no, ¡no señor! Simplemente empezó a correr, primero lentamente y luego tan rápido como podía esperando que un maldito milagro lo salvara.

Si no, ya nada importaría.


	9. Romeo Ilimitado

Robotech

THE PATH OF THE WARRIOR

Romeo Ilimitado.

_Azonia encendió los sistemas de combate de su Quadrono y aceleró a medida que se acercaba a New Macross city pues sabía muy bien que necesitaría toda la ayuda posible para encontrar, en medio de aquella ciudad, a un sólo hombre…es decir… a __**su**__ hombre._

_Agradecía el haber puesto un chip de detección subcutáneo cuando había salido del proceso del micronizacion pero estaba muy molesta porque no podía detectarlo sin acercarse a la ciudad que albergaba a aquella fortaleza que había empezado todo._

_Los sistemas de combate mostraron que estaban listos pero Azonia no estaba segura del todo , sabía muy bien que los micronianos podrían y de seguro, la derribarían si les daba el tiempo necesario así que planeaba no hacerlo._

Cuando Khyron abrió los ojos, lo primero que vio fue a Rick inclinándose sobre é mientras le preguntaba algo que no alcanzaba a entender pues estaba aún conmocionado por el golpe dado por Kyle.

Él intentó levantarse pero estaba mareado.

Rick lo ayudó a sentarse así que Khyron intuyó que no iba a matarlo, además, no podía intentar huir, no en ese estado de conmoción en primera porque no sabía donde estaba y en segunda porque la curiosidad era demasiada.

La voz de Rick empezó a filtrarse hasta su cerebro lentamente, como si le fuera transmitida a través de un medio mas denso que el aire.

--¿Estas bien?-- Pregunto Rick.

--Si...-- Musitó Khyron tratando de ver donde estaba.

Una brisa salada acarició el rostro de Khyron haciéndolo suspirar, ahora sabia que estaba en la superficie probablemente cerca del SDF 1 y seguramente a salvo del lugar donde Kyle había casi logrado matarlo, la pregunta era. ¿Qué había pasado con él?

Rick le dio la respuesta sentándose junto a el. --Kyle está muerto...--

--¿Porque me salvaste?-- Preguntó Khyron, aún mareado e inseguro de intentar nada. --Pudiste haberme dejado ahí--

Rick asintió, mirando sus manos heridas por el vapor y la sangre seca que adornaba sus ropas.

En la mente de Rick, los recuerdos de los enfrentamientos con aquel hombre procedente de las estrellas no eran mas que tortuosos e irritantes y sin embargo, una verdad primordial lo había impulsado a arrastrarlo fuera de las cloacas que debieron ser su tumba, una verdad que para él significaba algo, y que esperaba, tuviera el mismo valor en un Zentradi como 'El traidor'

--Tu eres un guerrero.-- Empezó el piloto del Skull-1.--Tu también, como yo, sigues un código de honor.''

Khyron lanzó una corta carcajada que le dio un cegador dolor de cabeza haciéndole llevarse las manos a la cabeza.

--No pareces recordar con quien estas hablando, microniano.'' Espetó con voz adolorida.

Rick se mofó con un gesto. --Al contrario…-- Fue la respuesta. --Sé muy bien que de haber querido nos hubieras matado a todos…y sin embargo…te apegaste a lo que tu considerabas lo _que debía de ser_ y continuaste con tu plan…así que no me mientas, Khyron y dime si no es verdad que tienes honor…aún tu, un poco aunque sea.--

El 'Traidor' lo miró con desdén pero asintió lentamente.

_--__Atención. Atención…-- dijo la computadora de Azonia.-- Está siendo detectada por los sistemas de defensa enemigos .Acciones de auto preservación son requeridas...-- _

_--__Demonios.-- Pensó ella sin dejar de ver la pantalla donde habría de aparecer Khyron y la cual mostraba una lectura en blanco. --¿Dónde estas?--_

_Azonia lanz_ó_ una mirada a su radar y se dio cuenta de que desde el Prometeus habían salido un par de cazas así que us_ó_ una táctica sencilla: describiría un arco que mantendría al enemigo alejado de ella y eso le daría tiempo para encontrar a Khyron._

_Solo esperaba que fuera suficiente._

_Azonia sabía que podía vencerlos pero no deseaba desperdiciar tiempo…deseaba encontrar a Khyron y salir de allí tan rápido como fuera posible._

--En eso tienes razón, microniano…-- Una súbita revelación cayó sobre él. --Ah…ya entiendo…quieres rescatar a la mujer del SDF-1…es tan obvio…-- Pausó para escupir con rabia. --pues no cuentes conmigo…--

--Todavía eres mi prisionero.-- Apuntó Rick.

Y así era, pues cuando Khyron quiso moverse se dio cuenta de que estaba atado a un poste cual vil perro.

--Pero estoy dispuesto a negociar contigo…Khyron.--

El 'Traidor' apretó los dientes en un gesto de rabia pero luego suavizo la expresión…¿Qué se traía entre manos aquel hombre?

Rick estaba sacando su teléfono celular, y estaba empezando a marcar cuando Khyron lo interrumpió.

--¿Que quieres de mi?'' Preguntó.

--Quiero que me ayudes a salvar a Lisa.''

--Mis hombres vendrán a rescatarme en cualquier momento...'' Amenazó Khyron pero fue un débil intento y él lo sabía, en realidad no había manera de que llegase al punto de reunión, no atado a un poste cuando menos..''Y no podrás detenerlos.''

Rick presiono '_**Marcar**_' en su teléfono celular y se lo pegó al oído.

--Me debes tu vida, Khyron.-- Señaló el piloto. --Y yo creo que aun para ti eso tiene valor, ¿no es así?''

***

--¿Podría la Comandante Lisa Marie Hayes ponerse de pie?--

En la sala de justicia de ciudad Macross se hizo un terrible silencio expectante que pesaba tanto como el mas frió invierno y el cual era todo soportado por los hombros de la frágil mujer en cuya figura estaban centradas todas las miradas.

Ella se levantó con tal orgullo que hizo a algunos mirarla con profundo respeto: No había duda que sería declarada culpable y que moriría en manos del verdugo y sin embargo, ella se ponía de pie gallarda e impasible ante los que habrían de mandarla al paredón.

Lisa miró al Almirante Gloval por un instante y él vio mas que los demás, fue el único que pudo mirar mas allá de aquella pose y ver el profundo temor que albergaba Lisa y, además de eso, la suplicante mirada de auxilio que sabía perfectamente, no tenía respuesta.

--¿Tiene el jurado el veredicto?-- Preguntó el juez Cárdenas siempre serio y formal.

La portavoz del jurado, una mujer alta y delgada con largo cabello rubio y hermosos ojos verdes se puso de pie y leyó, usando un par de gafas, los papeles que tenía en sus manos.

--Si, señor juez.--

--¿Cuál es su veredicto?-- Preguntó el juez.

Henry Gloval encendió su pipa para disimular su nerviosismo aunque el bien sabía que iba a ocurrir.

El público en la sala contuvo el aliento.

Vera Satova, la mujer con las gafas, empezó a hablar pero fue interrumpida por las puertas de la sala abriéndose de par en par con tal estruendo que eclipso lo que había dicho y pudo haberlo repetido pero la conmoción en la sala creció y se convirtió en un murmullo nervioso y sorprendido cuando todos, incluido el Almirante y el juez vieron de lo que se trataba.

De hecho, el Almirante Gloval no daba crédito a sus ojos, frente a el estaba su mas acérrimo rival, junto a su mejor piloto.

_--__Aquí Max Sterling…adelante Prometeus…--_

_--__Teniente, un Quadrono está volando en nuestro espacio aéreo…sospechamos que se dirige hacia allí--_

_Max consult_ó_ su radar y negó con la cabeza como si la controladora del Prometeus pudiera verla. --lo siento, no lo veo en mi radar.--_

_--__Esta en el lado lejano de usted, señor.-- Apuntó la controladora. --Le pedimos que asista.--_

_--__Enterado.-- Dijo Max cambiando de canal --Atención, grupo. --Pausa. --tenemos un boggie en el sector…estén listos.--_

Rick parecía herido, cansado y abatido pero a la vez reconfortado de ver a Lisa quien no dejaba de mirarle desde el banco de los acusados con aquella mirada que tanto amaba.

Así mismo, el líder Zentradi cojeaba de su pie derecho y tenia sangre seca en su rostro además de una herida sangrante en su brazo.

Pero lo que le llamó la atención a todos era la altivez que dominaba su expresión, su orgullo de guerrero Zentradi era tan palpable que sus heridas pasaban a segundo término.

--¿Que está pasando aquí?'' Exigió el Juez desde el estrado.

--Almirante.'' Dijo Rick, con voz firme. ' 'He traído nueva evidencia al caso.''

Gloval asintió, no muy convencido.

El fiscal mostró su enojo al lanzar sus manos al aire.

''Esto es irregular.-- Clamó. ''Él es un criminal... exijo que lo detengan.''

Henry Gloval lanzó una mirada a Exedore pero él estaba tan perplejo como el mismo así que se limitó a encogerse de hombros y cruzar los brazos.

Lisa, por otra parte, no podía controlar sus emociones, hacía un segundo había visto la victoria en los ojos del fiscal; había visto por un segundo su futuro y en el no había mas que una ejecución, pero ahora todo era distinto, su futuro se había echado de nuevo al aire gracias a Rick, a _su_ Rick que había llegado al rescate como aquella vez en Marte y aquella vez en la base Alaska.

El fiscal lanzo una maldición.

--Tenemos pruebas suficientes para declarar que _Ella _es la asesina de Min May. ''Bramó, encolerizado, paseándose frente al jurado. ''y este criminal no va a cambiar nada.''

Khyron sonrió, sarcástico y dedico un vistazo a Miria y a los demás Zentradi en la sala.

--Teniente Hunter.'' Llamó el juez, ignorando al fiscal. --Explique a la corte lo que sucede.''

--El Comandante Khyron ha accedido a declarar sobre el caso ...el es un testigo presencial de los hechos.'' Declaró Rick posicionándose junto a Lisa y tomando su mano, apretándola gentilmente.'' y yo mismo me ofrezco como testigo de descargo en favor de la comandante Hayes.''

La sala entera se llenó de murmullos de sorpresa y confusión que fueron acallados prontamente por el juez Cárdenas.

Cuando se hizo el silencio, el juez se dirigió a Khyron, que todavía estaba de pie en el centro de la sala.

--Comandante Khyron, ¿es cierto lo que el Teniente Hunter esta diciendo?''

_Azonia estaba casi al borde de la desesperación:_

_Dos veritechs estaban acercándose aún y cuando había aplicado eficazmente sus técnicas de combate._

_El círculo que estaba describiendo la mantendría a salvo por un par de minutos mas y después tendría que decidir entre escapar tan rápido como había llegado o combatir._

_Para la Comandante Meltran pelear no era motivo de preocupación, de hecho, estaba segura de que podría resistir hasta que sus escaners detectaran la ubicación de Khyron, lo que le preocupaba era el ser derribada antes de que así fuera…¿Qué haría Khyron?, ¿Cómo escaparía?_

_¿y que pensaría cuando al llegar no la encontrase?_

_¿la extrañaría?_

_¿Le lloraría?_

_¿La recordaría?_

_Azonia se sonroj_ó_ inmediatamente pues sus pensamientos estaban traicionándola de nuevo…ahí iba de nuevo a verse junto a él en maneras que no alcanzaba a comprender pero que le conferían un agradable calor en su pecho._

_La computadora le llam_ó_ la atención pues estaba perdiendo velocidad así que se olvid_ó_ de el bello rostro de Khyron y se concentr_ó_ en volar su nave._

_Azonia no alcanzaba a comprender la motivación que la impulsaba a haber sido ella quien había decidido ir a recoger a Khyron, de hecho, como no podía explicar sus sentimientos hacia Khyron intentaba racionalizarlos con sentimientos familiares como 'camaradería' o 'lealtad' pero todas los sentimientos que sabía no alcanzaban a explicar su motivación._

_La motivación de una mujer enamorada._

_Tan fuerte como el acero, tan peligrosa como un depredador mortífero. _

Khyron asintió. --Este microniano salvó mi vida y estoy dispuesto a regresarle el favor cuanto antes...solo así podré matarle como lo haré con todos ustedes.''

--¿Se da cuenta de que podría ser arrestado en este momento?'' Preguntó el juez, curioso.

El guerrero asintió pero no pareció en absoluto impresionado. ''He escapado de peores situaciones.-- Dijo, petulante y altivo, al tiempo que se plantaba desafiante frente al fiscal quien dio un paso atrás, amedrentado --Ahora, ¿podemos continuar con esto?--

El fiscal se indignó tanto que Rick pensó que iba a empezar a llorar ahí mismo.

--Esto no puede ser permitido.-- Clamó el fiscal. --Guardias, deténganlo.--

--¿Almirante?-- Preguntó el Juez sabiendo que necesitaba un apoyo en aquella situación, aquello sobrepasaba su jurisdicción.

Los guardias miraron al Almirante Gloval pero el no dio la orden sino que mas bien se recargó en su butaca en actitud meditativa, _piensa, Henry, piensa _, se decía, mirando aquella escena frente a sus ojos, Rick mirando a Lisa con verdadero interés mientras ella simplemente regresaba el gesto, Santo Dios era tan obvio, al menos para él, que Rick y Lisa se habían enamorado tan inconcientemente que no podían aceptarlo.

Era por eso que Rick había traído a Khyron vivo, pues su interés no era otro que salvar a Lisa de aquel problema, incluso, por encima de buscar al responsable de la muerte de la cantante.

El Almirante tomó una decisión.

--Señor fiscal-- Pronunció --¿No es esta una corte en la que se está juzgando a la Comandante Hayes?--

EL fiscal lo miró con vivo odio pues sabía lo que venía a continuación.

--Así es señor pero…--

--Entonces, la acusada puede, a través de su abogada, llamar a cualquier persona como testigo de descargo, ¿no es así?--

El fiscal estaba libido de rabia pero asintió. --Así es--

--¿Abogada?--

La Abogada de Lisa saltó de su asiento como impulsada por un resorte y recompuso su actitud con un 'ahem' solemne. --Señor Juez, el estado llama al Comandante Khyron al estrado.--

El fiscal estaba al borde del ataque cardiaco, de hecho, necesitaría terapia después de aquel día…aquel era su mayor triunfo y se los estaban arrebatando.

Lisa vio a Rick ser escoltado hacia la sección de testigos sin dejar de verlo.

Rick le sonrió y eso fue suficiente para saber que todo estaría bien.

Khyron se sentó en el sillón de los testigos y esperó.

La abogada de Lisa se acercó, no sin recelo, hasta el estrado. --Comandante… ¿Podrá decirnos cual es su historia?--

Khyron se inclinó hacia delante y empezó su historia.

_Azonia estaba segura de que tendría que huir._

_El rastreador no funcionaba ( o bien Khyron no seguía con vida ) y los enemigos ya estaban prácticamente a punto de dispararle así que no tenía más que escapar pero…_

_Azonia se mordió el labio y luego lanz__ó un pequeño grito de euforia al ver que finalmente había una señal._

_Khyron estaba cerca pero …demonios,…¡estaba en un edificio rodeado por unidades enemigas!, eso si que era un problema_

_Para ellos, se jactó Azonia y haló la palanca de mando para detener la marcha._

_El Quadrono se detuvo en el aire y giró sobre sus talones, abajo, Azonia vio un enorme edificio rodeado por vehículos y battloids._

_La enamorada de Khyron adoptó una expresión fiera y se lanzó en picada a toda potencia._

El juez Cárdenas escuchó la historia de Khyron ajeno a que el Almirante Gloval estaba recibiendo una llamada que lo alertaba de la presencia del enemigo sobre ellos pero no había necesidad de decir nada pues podían escuchar a los veritechs disparando afuera.

Cierto era que no habían escuchado ninguna explosión lo cual significaba una sola cosa: Quien quiera que fuese no planeaba destruir el recinto.

Lo hubiese hecho ya.

Excedore le susurró algo al oído cerrando su teléfono celular y el Almirante estuvo de acuerdo pero no dijo nada.

--….y fue entonces que el Teniente Hunter me trajo aquí--

La sala había quedado en un silencio tan profundo que el ruido de los veritechs afuera era como el de un concierto escuchado a través de una pared pero aun con el aterrorizante sonido de los disparos y la amenaza de muerte nadie atinaba a moverse, todos estaban pendientes del hombre del cabello gris que miraba altivo al que ahora se adelantaba para interrogarlo.

Gillian McPherson no hizo su primer pregunta de inmediato, la dejó permanecer en suspenso por unos segundos para darle peso.

--Comandante Khyron.-- Empezó. --¿Cómo podemos estar seguros que no está mintiendo?--

Eso le causó infinita gracias a Khyron. --No pueden, eso es lo interesante pero de hecho, --Cambio su postura en la silla. --Yo nunca he mentido, al menos no a ustedes.--

El fiscal se mofó con una risa corta. --¿No?--

--No.-- Dijo Khyron, muy seguro de si mismo. --Yo juré destruirlos a todos…-- Al decir esto pausó para buscar la mirada del Almirante. --…y lo haré…--

El fiscal asintió, como conmovido pero luego le apuntó con un dedo acusador. --Usted inventó esta ridícula historia.--

Y, como para jugarle una terrible broma, una broma que recordaría por siempre, las puertas se abrieron y un hombre, mal herido, con quemaduras en su rostro y ropas hechas jirones irrumpió en la sala gritando de odio y dolor mientras sostenía una granada en una mano deforme.

Un grito de histeria broto del público cuando vieron lo que el hombre llevaba.

El Almirante Gloval encendió su pipa y luego tomó su teléfono celular.

--Es una granada térmica.-- Gimió alguien.

La mirada de entendimiento que unió a Khyron y Rick fue fugaz pero suficiente: ambos sabían que aquel demente hombre al que habían encerrado en las cloacas estaba tan vivo que había regresado de su tumba para acabar con su trabajo.

--¡Malditos sean!-- Gritó el hombre con la granada, blandiéndola como una espada y mostrándola a todos los presentes. --¡Malditos sean todos!....¡Asi como maté a esa perra así te matare a ti!--

Un dedo descarnado apunto al rostro de Rick.

--…¡¿Quien ríe ahora Hunter?! Yo te la quité, la maté y ahora tu…-- concluyó Kyle avanzando, demencialmente, hacia Rick quien estaba moviéndose de su asiento para defender a Lisa mas que a si mismo. --¡Muere!--

¿Cómo podían ser todos tan lentos?, ¿Cómo era posible que soldados entrenados reaccionaran tan lentamente al ver un individuo corriendo en un recinto lleno de civiles con una granada térmica en las manos?

Nadie sabía la respuesta pero lo cierto era que nadie se movió de su sitio.

Eso, o de plano, todo fue demasiado rápido.

Pero para Rick y Khyron no había tiempo de permanecer pasivos, ambos sabían que aquel hombre era capaz de cualquier cosa con tal de cumplir sus objetivos y eso incluía matarlos a todos…lo cual conseguiría fácilmente al hacer explotar aquel artefacto de manufactura alienígena

Khyron también se movió de su lugar pasando por un lado de Gillian tan rápido que el fiscal tuvo apenas un vislumbre del Zentraedi cuando éste lo lanzó al suelo con un empujón.

La distancia que separaba a Kyle de Rick era al menos tres metros y el doble para Khyron.

Rick Hunter no era un hombre que gritase, pocas veces lo había hecho en combate cuando el enojo y la furia alcanzaban niveles tan altos que salían convertidos un grito de guerra.

Al ver a Kyle correr hacia él, agitando su granada con un rostro tan desencajado por el dolor y la locura, un odio fuerte y sincero creció en él, no porque fuese Kyle quien lo atacaba sino porque, al hacerlo, ponía en riesgo a Lisa.

Ese pensamiento fue el que lo impulsó a lanzar su grito guerrero y saltar de su lugar para confrontarlo y de una vez por todas mandarlo al infierno.

Kyle tenía los ojos fijos en él, pero su mirada estaba vacía, como si su mente hubiese puesto un letrero de 'Salí a comer' y se hubiese retirado dejando a los mas puros instintos controlar su cuerpo.

Y era increíble que aún pudiese luchar con el cuerpo en tal estado pero sus reflejos no habían, tal vez, sido alertados de que estaba herido así que seguían tan activos como siempre.

Kyle lanzó un derechazo pero Rick se agachó para esquivarlo lanzando su puño hacia adelante pero su ataque fue prontamente bloqueado por el primo de Min May y en respuesta, en menos de un segundo, un golpe cruzaba el rostro del piloto.

Rick cayó a un lado pero se levantó rápido y muy a tiempo para evitar ser pateado por Kyle quien rugía con tanta furia que parecía mas un animal que los despojos de un ser humano.

Khyron ya estaba cerca pero aún no lo suficiente para entrar en acción.

Rick rodó a su derecha como en un paso de baile para no ser alcanzado por una patada que habría roto sus costillas y propulsó su brazo derecho como un misil que fue y se impacto contra el lado quemado del rostro de Kyle.

El golpe dio exactamente en su ojo izquierdo y fue suficiente para terminar de dañarlo.

El globo ocular, quemado y al borde del colapso, cedió y se reventó.

Kyle aulló con verdadero y ciego dolor llevándose las manos al rostro, poco le duro el gusto a Rick pues cuando intentó sujetarlo lo lanzó, mas por instinto que por táctica.

El piloto salio volando y cayó al suelo pesadamente y esta vez, a pesar de querer levantarse tuvo que quedarse ahí pues sus músculos no respondieron como él quisiera.

Kyle lo encaró, limpió la sangre que manaba de su ojo muerto y se lanzó sobre él.

_Max Sterling estaba acostumbrado a ver los disparos enemigos viniendo en pos suya pero no estaba acostumbrado a ver a un enemigo acercase sin disparar, de hecho, el Quadrono estaba intentando aterrizar._

_Y sin embargo, la solución a tal misterio, como diría Sherlock Holmes, pensó Max buscando una mejor posición de tiro, no estaba ligada a los mas grandes misterios del universo sino a una sola verdad sencilla._

_El piloto del Quadrono estaba buscando llegar a la sala de los tribunales posiblemente en actitud kamikaze, probablemente en búsqueda de rehenes pero definitivamente, el piloto no deseaba dañar la estructura del tribunal._

_Por lo que era ese lugar precisamente, el mas seguro para los que ahí estaban._

_De hecho, el Quadrono parecía buscar atraer el fuego lejos del edificio y hacer que los veritechs lo siguieran._

_--__Señor.-- Llam_ó_ el piloto de flanco de Max. --¿Qué pretende este tipo?--_

_--__Ni idea…-- Escupió Max viendo como el Quadrono finalmente aterrizaba en la calle sobre un par de autos compactos y adoptaba una posición que parecía defensiva, sí, de hecho lo era…la computadora del veritech de Max le dijo que las armas del enemigo estaban armadas pero que no había tomado ningún blanco. --¿Ahora que?--_

_Como impulsado a contestar tal respuesta, Azonia hizo que su armadura lanzara un auto cercano hacia la cabeza del veritech que se erguía al lado de Max, el movimiento fue tan fluido y preciso que el veritech se derrumb_ó_ como cuando a un hombre le dan un buen golpe en la cabeza._

_Al caer, el veritech destruy_ó_ una pequeña tienda de muebles y luego, con los circuitos dañados, empezó a arder._

_Max ya no estaba ahí para cuando eso sucedió, pis_ó_ los pedales a sus pies y se elev_ó_ justo a tiempo para evitar tener la misma suerte._

_Una cosa era cierta, el tipo del Quadrono sabía lo que hacía._

_--__cielos…-- Dijo Max cambiando de canal. --Prometeus, el enemigo está en las calles, no disparen, no parece dispuesto a pelear…--_

_--__¿y que quiere entonces?--_

_--__¿Por qué no le preguntamos?-- Dijo Max con sarcasmo._

_El Quadrono avanz_ó_ hacia el recinto del tribunal…un veritech verde olivo se interpuso saliendo de entre dos edificios pero fue atrapado y literalmente partido en dos, el piloto mas tarde relataría que pudo escuchar un eco en la radio mientras partían su máquina, el grito de cólera de una mujer._

_Azonia sentía que debía apresurarse…no podría quitarse a todos los enemigos ella sola y pedir refuerzos era imposible…¿Qué hacer?_

Kyle se inclinaba sobre un semi inconsciente Rick con homicidas intenciones, sus facciones estaban desencajadas por el dolor, su mente en blanco, cegada por la ira y el deseo de venganza, su cuerpo agonizante pero tan mortal como una cobra.

--¡¡¡RICK!!!-- Gritó Lisa dando un paso al frente solo para ser detenida por Miriya. --Rick, ¡No!-- gimió Lisa y luego escucharon el disparo.

El estampido del arma retumbo en la habitación silenciosa.

Rick intentaba sentarse, Kyle caía sobre el con algo en las manos, algo que había sacado de entre sus ropas, algo que brillaba, un cuchillo, un cuchillo de combate Zentraedi pero había algo diferente.

Kyle ya no gritaba.

Sus ojos ya no expresaban ira.

Su rostro, ya no mostraba mas que la velada emoción de aquel que muere sin haber terminado su trabajo.

Kyle cayó sobre Rick, sí, pero ya no era peligroso, de hecho, ya no lo sería nunca más.

Todo por causa de Khyron….¡Cuanto había disfrutado Khyron el accionar el arma que tan fácilmente había arrebatado de Gillian!, y cuanto más, había disfrutado matar a aquel microniano por la espalda.

Diez segundos después de haber accionado el arma todavía estaba en posición de tiro, postura perfecta, mirada al frente y sonrisa en el rostro.

Pero luego, cuando ya todos empezaban a reanimarse, bajó el arma y se acercó a Rick que aún no podía incorporarse debido a la conmoción causada por su pesada caída y el cuerpo muerto sobre él.

Para el piloto del Skull-1 todo estaba pasando en cámara lenta y el mundo se estaba moviendo a un ritmo cada vez mas normal y así lo mostraban sus ojos que paulatinamente le devolvían a la realidad.

La primera imagen que captó fue una mano frente suyo.

La mano que le ayudaría a levantarse.

La mano de Khyron el 'Traidor'.

--Creo que estamos a mano.-- Dijo el Zentraedi.

--Eso creo.-- Musitó Rick y entonces reparó en el arma en la otra mano de Khyron.

En ese momento el mundo se esfumó, la tácita comprensión de que Khyron había cumplido su parte del trato y que había salvado su vida dejándolos a mano, lo hizo entender en la débil posición en la que había caído.

Kyle no lo había matado pero Khyron lo haría.

Y ésta vez no podía hacer nada al respecto, pues, aún y cuando los guardias matasen al Zentraedi nadie dispararía tan rápido como para salvarlo.

Así terminaría todo, él, muerto a los pies del Zentraedi quien de seguro moriría riendo.

Los ojos del piloto del Skull-1 se posaron en Lisa y le lanzó todo lo que sentía por ella…por la mirada que recibió supo que ella sentía lo mismo…era una lástima…tanto que decir y tan poco tiempo para hacerlo.

_Adiós, Lisa._ Musitó y luego cerró los ojos.

Algo le empujaba en le pecho, Rick lanzó una exclamación ahogada pero luego, cuando el objeto que según el debía matarlo empujo de nuevo suavemente cedió a la curiosidad y miró.

Era el arma de Khyron, más específicamente, la culata del arma de Khyron la que le empujaba el pecho.

--Tómala.-- Dijo el Zentraedi, medio inclinado sobre el cuerpo de Kyle, como buscando algo. Es decir, _el _algo. --necesito ambas manos para desactivar la bomba.--

Las manos de Rick abrazaron, literalmente, el arma mientras un suspiro de alivio abandonó su boca.

Lisa no sabía si reír o llorar.

El Zentraedi finalmente encontró el detonador térmico y por su mirada, todos supieron que la situación no era buena.

Khyron masculló un par de maldiciones en zentran que hicieron que Miriya se sonrojase y mostró el detonador a Rick como si se estuviera quejándose.

--Esto no puede ser desactivado.-- Declaró. --El sistema está atascado...--

Rick estaba harto de las buenas y malas noticias que había recibido en tan poco tiempo que escupió al suelo, molesto.

--¿Alguna idea?--

--Solo que la arrojemos por el techo.-- Fue la sencilla respuesta.

Ambos miraron hacia el techo abovedado y muy a tiempo para verlo desaparecer.

¿Era tan grande su deseo por salvarse para después buscar la oportunidad de acabar el uno con el otro que habían conjurado un milagro?

¿Acaso era una broma?

No, era el destino.

El Quadrono de Azonia podía ser visto por el hueco en el techo que ella había abierto cuidadosamente a sabiendas de que su amado Khyron estaba ahí.

El objeto del amor de Azonia sonrió complacido.

Rick dibujo una 'O' de sorpresa en su boca.

El Quadrono retiró otro pedazo de techo y luego la pared para finalmente entrar a la sala cuidando, increíblemente, de no pisar a nadie.

El público empezó a abandonar la sala despavorido, incluso Gillian y el juez salieron pero el Almirante, Lisa, Exedore, Miriya y Rick permanecerían ahí, sorprendidos todos menos el impasible Almirante Global quien se limitó a fumar su pipa.

--Por el techo entonces.-- Oyó decir Rick cuando Khyron saltó a la mano del Quadrono que se había extendido frente a él.

--Khyron!-- Gritó Rick cuando este se iba elevando.

--En otra ocasión, microniano.-- Respondió Khyron, riendo. --Fue un placer hacer negocios contigo.--

Rick Hunter sonrió y dijo lo que sabía era apropiado. --¡Gracias!--

El quadrono despegó ruidosamente con su cargamento firmemente sujeto y sin ser molestado por nadie.

Un minuto después escucharon la explosión del detonador térmico muy alto en la atmósfera pero a nadie en la sala pareció importarle, pues para ellos la visión de Lisa corriendo hacia Rick como lo había hecho en la base Alaska hacia ya tanto tiempo era mas interesante que el escape de Khyron asistido por el Almirante Gloval.

--_No entiendo señor-- Había dicho Max._

_--__Dejen al Quadrono entrar.-- Orden_ó_ Gloval observando a Kyle agitando el detonador térmico. --Kyle esta aquí y es nuestra única opción.--_

_Max pensó que finalmente se había vuelto loco. _

_--__Pero, Almirante…no entiendo.--_

_La voz de Gloval sonaba fastidiada y apremiante. --Quien quiera que sea viene por Khyron y hará todo por salvarlo, incluso salvarnos a nosotros por salvarlo a él…ahora, Max, conécteme a una frecuencia que el intruso escuchará.--_

_Max recordó el bello rostro de Miriya y cedió. --Esta bien señor.-- El cambio de canal. --ya escucharon señores…retírense.--_

_El quadrono avanzó por el camino ahora libre y se inclinó sobre el edificio y ese fue el momento en que Henry Gloval dijo a Azonia que su hombre iba a morir._

_Azonia escuchó la voz de su enemigo con desconfianza pero al ver en los escaners que era verdad, que había una bomba, supo que debía sacarlo: y rápido._

_Por eso abrió el techo y la pared con cuidado y cuando localiz_ó_ a Khyron estir_ó_, simplemente, la mano para que subiera, sabía por los latidos de su corazón, que estaba excitada al verle, feliz y rebosante, tanto que perdonaría la vida de los micronianos y ¿por qué no? Después de todo, ellos le habían permitido, al final, sacarlo de ahí._

_Khyron mir_ó_ hacia arriba y sonrió, su sonrisa socarrona le hizo removerse en su asiento presa de una febril ansiedad de abrazarle y después salt_ó_ a la mano de su armadura y mostró el detonador térmico._

_Ya preguntaría después, ahora solo tenía que salir de ahí y deshacerse del detonador._

_Azonia encendió los impulsores y aceleró al máximo, después de todo ya había logrado su objetivo._


	10. La Llave

Robotech

THE PATH OF THE WARRIOR

La Llave

El médico que atendió a Rick se había ido hacia un par de minutos dejándolo sin camisa y sentado en una camilla en la sala de emergencias del Hospital General de Ciudad Macross diciéndole que sus heridas tardarían algunos días en sanar y que no habría necesidad de que se quedara, lo cual había hecho que el piloto se sintiera más relajado.

Rick buscó su camisa con la mirada y la localizó sobre una silla a su izquierda así que se bajó de la mesa, cojeó hasta la silla y tomó su maltrecha camisa para ponérsela.

Esta aun tenía el olor rancio de las cloacas donde había estado cautivo y manchas de sangre que cubrían tanta área que el color original apenas y sobresalía pero aún así, prefería eso a quedarse con el torso descubierto…los moretones y las heridas lo hacían sentirse sucio y agotado con solo mirarlas.

Rick escuchó la puerta siendo abierta a sus espaldas y, sin voltear, continuo abrochando sus botones.

--¿Ya me puedo ir, doctor?-- Preguntó con voz neutra.

La voz que le contestó le hizo volverse sobre sus talones con las manos aún en el último botón.

--Pues no se, tal vez una lobotomía ligera sería apropiado.-- Dijo Claudia Grant sentándose en donde el había estado unos momentos antes. --Hola, Rick.--

--Claudia,-- Respondió él, sin mostrar emoción alguna --¿Ya salió Lisa?--

--Lisa estaba arreglando el papeleo cuando salí para acá-- Respondió Claudia cruzando los brazos. --Pensé que podrías necesitar la compañía…pareces tenso, Rick.--

--No juegues conmigo, Claudia.-- Repuso Rick, esta vez enojado. --No se que hacer…-- Admitió después de un par de minutos en silencio. --No he hablado con ella pero…se que piensa que mi acción fue en respuesta por la muerte de Min May…estoy seguro que ella piensa que ahora estoy tranquilo después de resolver el caso pero…rayos, soy un idiota…--

--Cierto-- Intervino Claudia, sonriendo. --Eres un idiota.--

Rick la fulminó con una mirada asesina. --…¿Qué debo hacer?-- Preguntó mas al universo que a la mujer de color en la habitación. --temo acercarme…--

--Y bien harías en tener cuidado.-- Convino Claudia, --si Lisa piensa que tu acercamiento tiene que ver con el hecho de que Min May esta muerta y que ahora buscas donde refugiarte puedes darte por muerto.--

--Lo se…-- Un súbito pensamiento cruzó su mente así que la volteo a ver con aire suspicaz. --No estas aquí para una visita de cortesía, ¿cierto?--

Ella asintió lentamente. --Rick. Por años he visto a Lisa moverse tras de ti como una sombra sin tener la mas mínima oportunidad contigo por la presencia de Min May…-- Hizo una pausa para darle énfasis a lo siguiente. --Se que eres un imbecil por no haberte dado cuenta qué tanto te ama pero no te culpo…--

Rick se encogió de hombros.

--¿Amas a Lisa, Rick?-- Lo confrontó Claudia. --De veras, en serio, ¿amas a Lisa?--

Él asintió mientras sus ojos se mantenían firmes en los de ella. --Sí.--

--Bien…-- La mujer que amaba a Roy Fokker cerró los ojos. --Mira, Rick…voy a hacer algo que se que me traerá muchos problemas con Lisa pero lo hago por su propio bien pues se que es tan cabeza dura que te echaría a patadas si siquiera intentaras acercarte ahora a pesar de que tenerte con ella es lo que mas quiere en la vida así que…-- Ella abrió los ojos, busco algo en su bolsa y lo lanzó a Rick en cuanto lo encontró.

El tomó el objeto y lo examinó con curiosidad.

Era una pequeña caja dorada que cabía fácilmente en su mano.

--¿Qué es esto?-- Preguntó abriéndola con curiosidad.

Lo que había adentro no era un talismán mágico de alguna clase ni un arma secreta, mas bien, era algo común y corriente, algo que nunca habría imaginado proveniente de Claudia Grant y mucho menos, un objeto que estuvieran relacionado con Lisa Hayes.

--Esto es…--

--Una llave.-- Completó Claudia caminando hacia la puerta.

--¿una llave?-- Preguntó Rick, aun confundido.

--La pregunta es,-- Claudia se detuvo en la puerta sosteniendo su mano derecha en el aire en ademán de pregunta. --¿La llave de que?--

Y con eso colgando en el aire se fue.

El piloto iba a seguirla para cuestionar tan extraño regalo pero cuando vio la puerta cerrándose se detuvo y se rascó la cabeza.

Luego de un minuto una sonrisa iluminó la cara de Rick y sin más, se apresuro a abandonar aquel lugar.

Mientras Rick corría a la calle para tomar el primer taxi disponible, Lisa estaba recibiendo sus cosas por parte de una muy atenta mujer policía que le sonreía cuando solo hacia algunos días le había lanzado una larga y fría mirada de reprobación

--Puede irse, Capitán Hayes.-- Dijo la mujer y luego se alejó de la pequeña ventanilla para irse a recluir entre los estantes a la izquierda.

Lisa no contestó pero tomó sus cosas para encaminarse luego hacia la puerta de la estación de policía siendo seguida en todo momento por mirada furtivas de curiosidad y empatía.

Pobre chica, decían algunos, vio morir a Min May después de que ella durmió con el hombre que ella amaba. Sí, pobre chica, decían otros, estuvo a punto de pagar los platos rotos y ahora, como quiera, ahí va, sola pues nadie vino a recogerla…no hay nadie, ella está como cuando llego,…sola.

Lisa se había dividido mentalmente en dos personas, la persona número uno, a la que ella llamaba _La Lisa que amaba a un imposible_ había vivido siempre pensando que lo único que ella podría obtener de aquel quien ella amaba era una sonrisa cordial o una esporádica comida en el comedor de oficiales cuando por coincidencia ambos estaban ahí pero nada mas, nada mas porque la perfecta y siempre sonriente estrellita de cine, sí, la cantante cuya voz mató a una bola de alienígenos calenturientos de treinta metros de altura estaba presente haciendo que a aquel que ella amaba se le cayera la baba sin notar que Lisa numero 1 literalmente se desvivía por él arrancando las burlas de sus compañeras de estación que no creían que la augusta lideresa del Prometeus y campeona de su generación había caído tan bajo como para ser la mucama.

Lisa se había acostumbrado a ser la Lisa número 1, de hecho, sabía manejar la situación pues Lisa número 1 tenía un arma tan letal como el ataque del Daedalus….sí….Lisa numero 1 tenía un orgullo tal que nadie se atrevía a siquiera cuestionar sus actos o mencionarlos en voz alta cuando ella estaba a la vista.

Todos respetaban a Lisa número 1 porque ella estaba resguardada por un impenetrable escudo de orgullo, eficacia, liderazgo y renombre porque, después de todo, ella _ERA_ la capitán Hayes, la mano derecha del Almirante Global.

Pero luego llegó el parte aguas de la vida de Lisa numero 1.

¿Qué había inspirado a Lisa a ir a casa de Rick aquel día?

¿Limpiar la casa de un amigo lesionado?

En parte, era cierto pero, ¿qué había llevado ella a casa de Rick?

Lisa número 1 iba dispuesta a todo.

Lisa numero 1 había decidido que era tiempo de morir para dar paso a Lisa número 2 la cual tenía un nacimiento incierto pues podría ser, feliz finalmente o triste para siempre.

¿Había nacido Lisa número 2?

Si, pero no por decisión de Rick Hunter sino por Lin Kyle y sus actos.

Lisa número 2 era una persona completamente diferente…de hecho, Lisa numero 2 hubiera abofeteado a Lisa numero 1 por lo estúpida que había sido por no decir lo que sentía por Rick ¿y cómo no, si Rick había movido cielo mar y tierra por liberarla? ¿Cómo no si Rick había casi muerto por liberarla del loco que había entrado agitando una granada en la sala de juicio?

¿Cuál había sido el detonante del cambio?

Lisa había sido confrontada con lo que sentía por medio de Gillian McPherson, el fiscal había hecho que ella finalmente aceptara lo que sentía, matando a la mujer que se movía detrás de la sombra de Min May.

Y la mirada de Rick….esa mirada al final cuando Khyron se fue, esa mirada que ella había estado esperando por tanto tiempo finalmente había aparecido.

--Esperanza, ¿por fin has cumplido?…¿por fin me has dado lo que quiero?-- Recitó Lisa en voz baja. --¿Por fin Rick y yo estaremos juntos?--

Lisa numero 2, la nueva Lisa, dio un paso hacia la banqueta y alzó la mano para detener un taxi esperando sinceramente que su destino, su nueva vida, es decir, deparara para ella más que la mirada curiosa de la gente y la memoria de Min May.


	11. Capitulo Final

Robotech

The Path of the Warrior

Capitulo final.

_Hablar con el corazón_

_No temer a las consecuencias._

El taxista que llevó a Lisa Hayes a su casa había visto todas las noticias referentes a Min May, siendo un gran fanático de la cantante había estado en algunas de las protestas en las que se pedía la cabeza de Lisa en una bandeja de plata pero ahora, miraba por el retrovisor a la mujer que, en silencio, miraba por la ventanilla a la lluvia que caía sobre ciudad Macross.

La había reconocido inmediatamente y había intentado no mostrar emoción alguna cuando se subió y pidió que la llevara a una dirección que el supuso era su casa, sin embargo, su rostro mostraba lo que ella bien sabía con solo un vistazo: ÉL había creído con toda su alma que ella merecía la pena de muerte y había sido sorprendido por como habían terminado las cosas.

Kyle, muerto, cuando intentaba eliminar, de una vez y para siempre, a Rick Hunter dentro del recinto de la corte, muerto por nada menos que Khyron el traidor, quien fue, después, auxiliado por un solitario Quadrono que se alejó tan rápido como había llegado.

Una historia alucinante pero cierta.

Lisa había sido dejada en libertad al día siguiente, con una sonrisa por parte de sus otrora captores y un tímido '_Disculpe usted, Capitán Hayes'_,y aunque tuvo la oportunidad de asistir a los funerales de la estrella prefirió no hacerlo, simplemente esperó a que le regresaran sus artículos personales y luego salió, sin sombrilla alguna, a tomar un taxi.

El taxista no sabía si sería sabio el intentar entablar conversación con ella o mejor poner un poco de música.

Al final, se decidió por lo segundo pero para su mala suerte, era una animada canción de Min May la que sonaba en la radio.

"¿Qué no hay otra artista? Preguntó involuntariamente en voz alta .

"Esta bien." Dijo Lisa, con voz queda. "No tiene de que preocuparse."

El hombre al volante del taxi se mordió el labio por su falta de tacto y siguió manejando.

***

La lluvia no daba trazas de aminorar cuando ella bajó del taxi, a decir verdad parecía haber incrementado su furia haciéndose acompañar de truenos y relámpagos.

Lisa vio al taxi retirarse mientras pensaba en cual podría ser su futuro ahora.

No estaba segura de querer regresar a su puesto, de hecho, la idea de una transferencia a algún otro lado había estado rondando por su cabeza haciéndose más y más interesante.

Sobre todo al ver el rostro de Rick durante la transmisión del funeral

Un rostro de tristeza y pesar que le había recordado quien era ella con respecto a Min May.

Y sencillamente no quería lidiar con ello.

Lisa caminó hasta la puerta de su casa y sacó las llaves para abrir pero no necesito de ellas pues la puerta estaba abierta.

Abrió y entró dándose cuenta de que algo había pasado ahí pues era obvio que alguien había entrado.

Todas las cosas estaban fuera de su lugar, no en desorden, no, pero fuera del lugar que ella había seleccionado originalmente.

Eso significaba que alguien había limpiado y recientemente porque aun olía a detergente.

Y, si no se equivocaba, había sido alguien que no tenía ni la más mínima idea de como arreglar una sala.

Lisa iba a prender la luz pero el sonido del agua corriendo en la cocina a intervalos regulares le hizo saber que tal persona aún estaba ahí.

Así que caminó, lentamente, hacia la cocina casi sin hacer ruido, intrigada por saber quien podría estar ahí.

Grande fue su sorpresa cuando descubrió que era nada más y nada menos que Rick quien, vistiendo ropa de civil, lavaba los platos.

Él le daba la espalda ignorando por completo su llegada.

Decidió no hablarle inmediatamente dándose el lujo de verle ahí, lavando _sus_ trastes en una escena en apariencia tan trivial pero tan recurrente en la imaginación de Lisa que no pudo menos que dejarla correr frente a ella.

Lo único que faltaba era ella diciendo: _ya llegue, cariño._

Lo cual, por supuesto, nunca diría.

Rick estaba silbando alguna canción que ella no reconoció pues su atención se centro en las cacerolas humeando en la estufa y las cuales despedían un olor que le recordaba a la pasta siendo hervida.

Además, había una botella en hielo cerca del refrigerador.

Aquello rebasaba sus más increíbles sueños pues no solo Rick había limpiado su casa sino que estaba cocinando para ella.

Lisa sonrió un poco pero sabia que debía terminar con todo aquello así que dio un paso al frente al tiempo que Rick giraba sobre sus talones rumbo a la estufa, probablemente recordando la pasta.

Al verla ahí de pie se estremeció como si hubiera visto un fantasma.

"¡Dios santo, Lisa!'' Exclamó sosteniéndose de la barra. "Casi me matas del susto."

"¿Que haces aquí?'' Preguntó ella cruzándose de brazos.

Él pareció apenado. "Los muchachos de CSI entregaron tu casa hecha un desorden. "Explicó. "Así que pensé en venir a limpiar un poco. Reconozco que no soy tan bueno haciéndolo pero...'' su voz disminuyó en tono. "...en fin, quería hacer algo lindo para ti."

"¿Pasta?'' Preguntó Lisa.

"Tienes que comer algo, no?'' Ofreció él, pero al ver que no sonreía intentó algo mas serio. "Es una cena de bienvenida, Lisa, no me malentiendas.''

"¿Pasta?'' Lisa suavizó su expresión. ''Espero que hayas preparado ensalada.''

"Pero claro...'' Él cojeo hacia al refrigerador y regresó con una ensalada cesar. "Especialidad de la casa.''

Ella asintió, complacida, pero aquel viejo malestar en su corazón le impedía siquiera sonreír pues ella estaba convencida de que aquello no era más que otra ilusión a la que no quería arriesgarse.

"¿Por qué haces todo esto?'' Preguntó mirándolo a los ojos.

Rick dejo la ensalada sobre la barra.

"¿No puedo hacer algo así? Para eso son los amigos.''

_Amigos__**,**_ ahí estaba..eso lo decía todo. Para él, Lisa no era, ni sería nunca, nada mas que una amiga y ella debía de acostumbrarse a ello

Le gustase o no.

"Así es.'' Ella asintió. ''Para eso son los amigos...''

"Espero que te guste.''

"Estoy segura que si.'' Lisa tomó un trapo y empezó a limpiar para no tener que verlo a los ojos.''Te agradezco mucho esto, Rick pero tengo mucho sueño y deseo dormir un poco, creo que cenaré mas tarde.''

Rick sintió su deseo por estar sola.

"Podría quedarme y...''

"No.'' Lo interrumpió Lisa. "Vete a casa ,Rick.''

En respuesta, Rick se quitó el delantal que tenia puesto, lo colocó sobre la barra y empezó su camino hacia la puerta mientras Lisa le daba la espalda.

Pero se detuvo justo atrás de ella pues tenia algo que decir.

''Min May esta muerta.'' Declaró.

''Gracias por ponerme al tanto.'' Dijo Lisa tan ácidamente que Rick hizo una mueca de enojo. "Ya no me lo tienes que recordar...'' Su tono se volvió triste. ''Mataron al amor de tu vida.''

"Sé que suena estúpido..." empezó Rick.

"Buenas noches, Richard." Dijo Lisa, cortante.

"Tienes que escucharme." Susurró el hombre detrás de ella. "Sé que he sido un estúpido y he estado ciego a lo que pasaba a mi alrededor pero no me puedes culpar...."

Lisa empezó a limpiar la ya limpia barra fingiendo ignorarlo y lo estaba haciendo tan bien que Rick sacudió la cabeza y dio media vuelta para irse.

"En fin..." Dijo al caminar hacia la puerta. "Solo vine a limpiar tu casa."

Lisa no dijo nada pero se contuvo hasta que oyó la puerta cerrarse y luego soltó el llanto ahí, en la cocina, junto a la ensalada y el vino que el había preparado para recibirla.

'Rick, maldito seas Rick', pensó, 'vienes aquí después de todo lo que pasó y me preparas de cenar, crees que así yo...'

¿Yo que...?

Que te voy a aceptar...se dijo Lisa, que voy a caer en tus brazos después de que el amor de tu vida esta muerto, pues sábete que no soy plato de segunda mesa.

Ella se limpió las lagrimas y luego apagó le estufa pues no sentía hambre en absoluto, sin embargo tomó la botella de vino y un vaso.

La sala, arreglada por Rick, la recibió 'fría y silenciosa pero', pensó ella amargamente, así había estado siempre.

Y así seguiría.

Lisa abrió la botella de vino y se sirvió una generosa ración que bebió de un trago; el licor sonrojó sus mejillas y quitó el frio que sentia.

Lo cual le recordó que aún estaba mojada.

_Bien hecho, Hayes_, se dijo, _estupendamente bien hecho, el tipo casi pierde la vida por salvarte, pelea con Kyle, hace que Khyron en persona aparezca en tu defensa y tu lo mandas al diablo._

_"_Élama a Min May'' Dijo en voz alta.

Y recibió la respuesta, en voz alta, por nada menos que Rick Hunter.

"No me puedes culpar por ello.'' Dijo desde la puerta abierta.

Lisa saltó de su asiento y volteo a verlo.

"Te dije que te fueras.'' Dijo, nerviosa.

''Y lo hice.'' Aseveró Rick, ''pero...'' Caminó hacia una mesita junto a la ventana y tomó su celular.'' olvidé mi teléfono.''

"Ah...'' Ella lo siguió con la vista hacia la puerta.

Rick la miró a los ojos todo el camino.

''Tu crees que todo lo hice por Min May...¿no es así?'' Preguntó él casi en la puerta.

Lisa no pudo contestar. ''Tu crees que acudí a las celdas a sacarte una confesión y que lo que dije en el juicio fue para atrapar a Kyle, ¿no?''

"Mira, Rick...''

"No, Lisa.'' La interrumpió él con voz firme; tanto que ella se calló. ''Sé que en el pasado fui un estupido por no haberme dado cuenta de lo que pasaba entre nosotros pero no puedes culparme por ello.''

Ella se cruzó de brazos. "No te estoy culpando.'' Dijo pero mentía. y miserablemente cabía decir pues, ¿Qué acaso no había hecho ella todo a su alcance por hacérselo ver? ¿Qué no había sacrificado su tiempo libre por él? Y aún así él había sido un completo idiota.

"Eres la peor mentirosa que existe.'' Espetó Rick.

Eso finalmente encendió el conocido temperamento de la Comandante Hayes.

''Y tu eres el hombre más estupido que conozco.'' Declaró con gran enojo. "Por años he sido tu sombra, he cocinado para ti, he limpiado tu casa, he arreglado tu ropa y tu ni siquiera has pensado que sentía algo por ti, pues así es Rick. Te amo, ¿me oyes?.Te AMO'' Pausó para ponerse a un paso de él y verle a los ojos. ''Pero no pienso vivir bajo la sombra de Min May, no pienso compartirte con su recuerdo, no quiero que me veas y pienses que podría haber sido mejor...No voy a vivir así, prefiero vivir sola e irme de aquí…de cualquier manera siempre he estado sola."

Rick negó con un gesto. "Eso jamás pasará.''

"¡Ja!, '' se mofó Lisa. "Ya me imagino lo que dices: Se murió una y me conformo con la otra." Ella le dio la espalda y cruzo los brazos. ''Mejor vete.'' Continuó. "olvídate de mi.''

"Oye, Lisa…" Pidió Rick, echando los brazos al aire frente a el.

"No, Rick." Lisa empezó a caminar rumbo a la cocina pues no quería que él la viera llorando, de nuevo, pero Rick fue rápido, la tomo por la cintura y la volteo para tenerla de frente a pesar de que ella se resistió como una gata salvaje lanzando un par de cachetadas que cruzaron el rostro del piloto del Skull-1

"Dímelo de frente.'' Dijo el suavemente, mirándola a los ojos. "Dime que me vaya y lo haré pero dímelo mirándome a los ojos.''

Lisa lo iba a hacer, incluso abrió la boca…le iba a decir que se fuera al infierno pero al ver dentro de aquellos ojos perdió su capacidad de hablar y al sentirse entre aquellos brazos su capacidad de moverse cedió y finalmente se apagó.

Lisa había añorado aquel abrazo por tanto tiempo que su corazón la venció.

"Rick...'' Rogó ella. "Suéltame por favor.''

''Dímelo.''

Ella intentó desviar la mirada pero le fue imposible hacerlo.

''No puedo, Rick pero...no perderte…otra vez."

Al decir esto, finalmente su fortaleza cedió, no pudo evitarlo, siempre había querido estar así, en los brazos de Rick, con su rostro frente a ella, listo él para besarla…así que cerró los ojos.

Ella nunca supo quien inició el beso que siguió a aquellas palabras pero sí supo que no tenia escapatoria, que estaba completamente ligada a aquel hombre por un sentimiento tan grande que era imposible controlarlo.

Y, era verdad, ella no quería controlarlo, quería vivir en él y tener a Rick con ella todos los días de su vida aunque eso significaba exponer su lado vulnerable y dárselo a Rick como una ofrenda.

"Te amo, Lisa.'' Susurró Rick, ''Y te prometo limpiar todo por lo que pasamos en estos últimos años...si tu te conformas con alguien como yo.''

Ella simplemente lo abrazó más fuerte y hundió el rostro en su pecho.

"Estas mojado...'' Dijo, suavemente.

''Tu también.'' Se rió Rick. "Y mucho… te vas a resfriar.''

Lisa se separó enjugándose las lágrimas.

"Creo que empezamos bien." Dijo. "Ya tuvimos nuestra primer pelea.''

Eso hizo reír a Rick.

"Voy a cambiarme." Apuntó Lisa, caminando hacia el fondo del pasillo.

Ella abrió la puerta de su habitación pero no entró, más bien, giró sobre sus talones y miró a Rick tímidamente.

"¿Vienes?" Preguntó sintiendo un leve rubor en sus mejillas.

Rick cruzó la pequeña distancia que los separaba y empujó la puerta siempre mirándola a los ojos.

''¿Quien te dio la llave de mi casa?'' Preguntó Lisa, curiosa.

''Claudia." Contestó Rick con una sonrisa. "Recuérdame regalarle un auto con mi próximo salario.''

''Sigues cojeando'' Observó Lisa, empujándolo juguetonamente. "Espero que la lesión no haya dañado partes importantes.''

"Comandante Hayes.'' Respondió Rick saludando militarmente. "Le aseguro que todo lo funcional funciona.''

"Tendré que cerciorarme, Teniente Hunter''

Lisa entró a la recamara mientras sus pensamientos volaban hasta Claudia agradeciéndole por ser tan buena amiga.

Después… bueno, después ya nada tuvo más importancia que quien estaba con ella y el futuro que tendrían juntos ya que, por el momento, todo estaba bien.


	12. Epilogo

_El Camino del Guerrero_

_Epilogo _

Khyron estaba admirando sus trofeos cuando Azonia entró con lo de comida para él, la cual llevaba en una bandeja transparente.

--Te traje comida.-- Dijo ella, y como no recibió respuesta, la colocó sobre una mesita metálica para luego unírsele. --¿Khyron?--

--Nunca terminaré de entender a estos micronianos.-- Declaró con voz pensativa, acomodando un casco Invid que amenazaba caer de su sitio. --Son demasiado complejos.--

--¿A que te refieres?--

--Al microniano del Veritech de las tibias cruzadas.-- Respondió. --Rick Hunter.--

Ella tomó otra pieza que estaba mal situada y la posicionó mejor. --No entiendo.--

--Este tipo.-- Khyron la miró a los ojos. --...salvó mi vida cuando pudo haberme matado. Pudo haber acabado conmigo sin piedad...y sin embargo, no lo hizo.--

La Meltran que lo amaba suspiró aliviada. --Suerte.--

--No.-- El Bottoru habló con firmeza. --Fue algo mas...fue esa estúpida emoción que llaman _amor_, me salvó porque solo yo podía ayudar a la mujer del SDF 1.--

Un silencio pesado cayó sobre ellos por unos minutos roto solo por el sonido de los trofeos siendo acomodados.

--Rick Hunter me dejó escapar, cumpliendo su palabra.-- Comentó Khyron. --Todo porque salvé a esa mujer.--

--Fue una suerte que te hubiese detectado.-- Azonia no podía comprender el porque pero empezaba a ponerse nerviosa.

--Tu y yo sabemos que no fue ninguna suerte, Azonia.-- Él dijo esto pero no fue un reproche. --Y agradezco lo que hiciste.--

--Eres muy importante para...-- Ella se detuvo antes de decir el resto, claro que era importante para ella en un sentido tan profundo que no alcanzaba a entender, por eso, completo la frase con…--nuestro movimiento.--

--Supongo que si.-- Dijo él y al hacerlo sonó abatido. --Sabes, Azonia, a veces, cuando te veo me gustaría que esto ya hubiese pasado y que pudiésemos pasar tiempo juntos.--

La mujer esbozó una sonrisa. --¿Lo dices en serio?--

--Ciertamente.-- Khyron estiró su brazo para tocar aquel bello rostro.

Ella aceptó la caricia e incluso se acercó a él, cerrando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello mientras su boca buscaba la de él.

Cuando se besaron, el Zentradi que había sido Khyron desapareció, sus sentimientos, bloqueados por su apego a la cultura de los Maestros de la Robotecnia, fueron reemplazados por puros y reales sentimientos humanos.

Fue entonces que despertó.

Sorprendido, miró a su alrededor mientras una mano acariciaba, ahí, donde aun sentía la presión de los labios de Azonia sobre los suyos.

Alrededor de la cama había mas botellas de licor de las que quería contar y ropa, su ropa, tirada en completo desorden, ¡cielos!, sí que habían celebrado la noche anterior.

_Maldito sueño_, pensó, llevándose las manos a la cabeza para intentar mitigar la jaqueca, signo inequívoco de que había tomado más de la cuenta.

Khyron sentía su corazón latiendo rápido en su pecho y la pasión encendida en su entrepierna y aún en ese momento, la magnitud de lo que le pasaba no llegó a su cerebro, no entendió que amaba a Azonia pero una cosa si entendió.

Entendió que nunca mas vería a aquella mujer como su camarada de armas, la vería como lo que era, una perfecta compañera, como aquel microniano veía a la mujer del SDF-1.

Tal era el trofeo que había obtenido al final de su travesía por el camino del guerrero.

Su vida nunca sería la misma. Sí, y para comprobar tal suceso su sorpresa se tornó en terror cuando Azonia salió del cuarto de baño enrollada en una toalla y esbozando una sonrisa para él mientras dejaba que la toalla cayera al suelo decía que había disfrutado la demostración de las técnicas de reproducción microniana que le había hecho y que definitivamente deseaba otra.

Continuará en..._--Robotech: Cuentas por Cobrar.--_


End file.
